


Historia nie lubi się powtarzać (więc ktoś musi zrobić to za nią)

by LadyLauren



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternative Story, Gen, Holland survives ACOL, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLauren/pseuds/LadyLauren
Summary: Wiele zmieniło się w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Ludzie zaczęli zapominać o ciemności, Kell odzyskał w pewnym stopniu panowanie nad magią, a Holland nauczył się okazywać emocje. Ale jednego upływ czasu nie zdołał odmienić - Lili Bard i jej zamiłowania do ryzyka.Podczas jednej ze swych wypraw na pokładzie Nocnej Iglicy, dziewczyna nie przegapiła okazji by znów udowodnić losowi, że jest od niego bardziej przebiegła. Jednak tym razem złodziejka posunęła się odrobinę za daleko...Gdy skradziony z Ferase Stras artefakt okazuje się o wiele potężniejszy niż którekolwiek z antarich by przypuszczało, magia udowadnia, że wciąż potrafi zaskakiwać.Czas nie jest sprawą tak prostą, jakby się zdawało. Wrzuceni w zakamarki własnej przeszłości antari muszą raz jeszcze stawić czoła pokonanym niedawno demonom. Czy nowe decyzje będą w stanie odmienić ich losy? Czy i tym razem uda się im pokonać złą magię?Powróćmy do samego początku "Odcieni Magii" i zobaczmy, czy troje magów o czarnych oczach po raz drugi uratuje świat.





	1. Testowanie szczęścia

**Author's Note:**

> Legendy mówią, że ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda. Mam nadzieję, że w tych legendach jest ziarno prawdy i ktoś to opowiadanie odnajdzie... i przeczyta.
> 
> Idea jest następująca: co by było, gdyby trójkę naszych ukochanych antarich cofnąć do początku "Mroczniejszego"? Z ciekawości postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Oto co z tego wyszło...

Delilah Bard miała wybitny talent do wpadania w tarapaty, ale okradając targ Ferase Stras przeszła samą siebie.

Nie zrobiła tego bynajmniej z chęci posiadania pewnego cennego przedmiotu (choć dlatego oczywiście też), ale bardziej z pragnienia sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności, przetestowania towarzyszącego jej szczęścia, a także…

No dobrze, po prostu zrobiła to z nudów.

Złodziejka uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy podmuch chłodnego wiatru zmierzwił jej włosy. Morskie fale ochlapywały jej buty, lecz nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Pochłonęło ją całkowicie gratulowanie samej sobie osiągnięcia niemożliwego i zastanawianie się, jakim cudem jej się to do cholery udało.

W końcu kradzież czegoś ze statku samej Maris była nie lada wyczynem.

– Wiesz, czasami zastanawiam się, jak długo jeszcze pożyjesz, Bard – rozległ się głos za jej plecami.

Lila uśmiechnęła się, nie odwracając wzroku.

– A jak długo byś chciał?

Alucard zbliżył się niespiesznym krokiem i oparł się o barierkę obok niej. Popatrzył na majaczący na horyzoncie zarys Londynu i upił łyk z trzymanej w dłoni butelki. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Zakładając, że bez ciebie moje własne życie byłoby znacznie nudniejsze, choć może trochę dłuższe… Nie zamierzam cię jeszcze wysyłać na tamten świat. – Lila się zaśmiała, a on rzucił jej twarde spojrzenie. – Ale obawiam się, że tym razem jednak przegięłaś.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi.

– Robiłam już gorsze rzeczy. A poza tym – płynnym ruchem wyrwała butelkę z jego ręki – znowu uszło mi na sucho. – Upiła łyk i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. – Zobacz. Nikt nas jeszcze nie goni, a jeśli Maris w ogóle się zorientuje, że coś straciła, my będziemy już bezpieczni w domu. Przecież nie będzie nas ścigać aż dotąd.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – mruknął Alucard. Lila wywróciła oczami.

– Daj spokój. Zabrałam tylko jeden, nieistotny drobiazg. Maris na pewno sobie bez niego poradzi. Bądź co bądź, ma jeszcze cały statek pełen magicznych bibelotów. A ty powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, że ograniczyłam się tylko do tej jednej małej rzeczy!

Kapitan pokręcił głową, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał już polemizować ze złodziejką. Lila – chociaż została oficjalnie antarim – nie potrafiła wyzbyć się swojego dawnego „hobby”. A Alucard nie umiał odmówić jej rejsów Nocną Iglicą, dopóki dziewczyna nie wplącze go w swoje problemy.

Przynajmniej zapewniał jej towarzystwo, skoro Kell zajmował się czym… kimś innym.

Pływali więc po morzach, bliższych i dalszych, zwiedzając i załatwiając sprawy dla króla Rhya. Tym razem wracali z kilkutygodniowej wyprawy do Vesk, a że targ Ferase Stras leżał gdzieś po drodze, Lila nie mogła przegapić okazji by się tam raz jeszcze zatrzymać. Oczywiście nie zamierzała niczego tam kupować, a jedynie spróbować coś niespostrzeżenie zwinąć. Może to i lepiej, że nie odbyła tej wycieczki wraz z Kellem, który raz po raz próbowałby ją powstrzymać. Na szczęście Alucard okazał się o wiele bardziej liberalny.

Lila nie chciała _okradać _Maris. Chciała tylko – w ramach rozrywki – sprawdzić, czy uda jej się przechytrzyć staruszkę i jej magiczne zabezpieczenia.

I, ku zdumieniu Alucarda oraz jej własnemu, udało jej się.

Jej mała zdobycz z Ferase Stras leżała teraz pod pokładem, zawinięta w stare płótna i schowana przed resztą załogi. Nie żeby ktokolwiek próbował okraść Lilę Bard, ale dziewczyna nie chciała, by ktoś choćby wypatrzył jej nowy skarb.

Bo to co zdobyła było niewątpliwie prawdziwym skarbem.

Nie powiedziała Alucardowi, co konkretnie zabrała. Nie zdradziła tego nikomu, utrzymując uparcie, że to tylko drobiazg i Maris najpewniej i tak nie odczuje jego braku.

Musiała skłamać. Co by było, gdyby kapitan poznał prawdziwą wartość jej łupu? Zapewne kazałby Lili go po cichu zwrócić, licząc, że kapitanka Ferase Stras nie zdążyła się jeszcze zorientować, co straciła. Następnie nawrzeszczałby na dziewczynę, albo i w porywie złości wyrzucił ją za burtę, gdyż narażała go na gniew starej Maris.

Ale Lila nie chciała przysparzać mu tyle stresu (przynajmniej teraz, na morzu), więc nie zdradziła mu całej prawdy. W ten sposób również sprawdzała swoje szczęście, ale ono dotychczas nieustannie jej towarzyszyło. W końcu – już prawie dobili do brzegów Londynu. I nadal żyli. Alucard nie musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć.

Kapitan rzucił jej oceniające spojrzenie i odszedł, pozostawiając butelkę w jej rękach. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie, słuchając okrzyków załogi i rozkazów zwijania żagli. Powiał wiatr, morze wzburzyło się nieco. Białe grzbiety fal uderzyły z hukiem o statek.

Kiedy Nocna Iglica zacumowała już w porcie, złodziejka dopiła resztki mocnego, gorzkiego trunku. Butelka wysunęła się z jej rozluźnionych palców i runęła w morską głębinę. Lila patrzyła jak spada, po czym udała się szybko pod pokład. Odnalazła swoją zdobycz i szczerząc zęby, wcisnęła ją do rozpruwającej się torby, którą nosiła przerzuconą przez ramię. Następnie wygramoliła się z powrotem na powierzchnię.

Kiedy szła przez port, raz po raz podskakiwała wesoło, obracając w głowie jedną, natrętną myśl, która o dziwo tylko poprawiła jej humor.

Kell będzie na nią _wściekły_.

*

Biały goniec z gracją przesunął się na środek szachownicy, skutecznie blokując czarnemu królowi drogę ucieczki.

– Szach – oznajmił Kell, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik przypatrywał się beznamiętnie planszy.

– Najwyraźniej.

Chwilę później czarny hetman zmiótł gońca z planszy.

– Chyba jednak nie masz wybitnego talentu do gier strategicznych – skwitował Holland, gdy po kolejnych dwóch ruchach wygrał partię. W zamyśleniu obracał w palcach białą wieżę, którą Kell stracił zadziwiająco szybko.

Z tą wieżą wiązało się wiele wspomnień, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie przyjemnych. To była ta sama figura, która została dana, a później odebrana niejakiemu Fletcherowi. Wykonana z kości, przeszmuglowana dawno temu z Białego Londynu, otwierała przejście do tego nieprzyjaznego świata.

Obecnie stanowiła element zwykłego zestawu szachowego, choć różniła się znacznie od innych bierek. Była zużyta i ukruszona w kilku miejscach, lecz Kell uparł się, by ją zachować. W jakiś sposób przypominała mu ona o innym życiu – o czasie, kiedy on sam był młodszy, a świat wydawał się mniej skomplikowany. Kiedy nie znał jeszcze bólu i ciemności, nie dzielił życia z bratem, nie uratował świata – wszystkich światów! – przed Osaronem i nie stracił cząstki swojej magii.

Być może, gdyby nie ta wieża, ciężko byłoby mu uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno był zaledwie przemytnikiem i chłopcem na posyłki.

Holland odłożył figurę do pudełka.

– Wystarczy na dziś.

– Nie dasz mi szansy rewanżu? – droczył się Kell, na co Holland wywrócił oczami.

– Dostałeś już swoją szansę. Nawet trzy. I jaki mamy wynik?

Kell tylko się zaśmiał i zgarnął swoje figury do pudełka. Dziś było cztery do zera, a licząc odkąd w ogóle zaczęli grać – jakieś czterdzieści do dwóch. Ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Chodziło im tylko o przyjemność z gry.

Kell złożył szachownicę i odłożył ją na stolik nocny. Siedzieli na łóżku w jednej z licznych pałacowych sypialni dla gości, która od jakiegoś czasu należała do Hollanda. Komnatę urządzono dosyć skromnie, chociaż „skromnie” według królewskich standardów przewyższało najśmielsze marzenia arnezyjskiej _vestry_. Wszechobecne były tu jaskrawe barwy, dopełnione gdzieniegdzie złotem. Wszystkie meble – choć były to jedynie łoże, szafa i niewielki stolik – wykonano z ciemnego drewna, w którym wyryto przeróżne wzory i zawijasy. Gruba pościel miała barwę szkarłatu, liczne poduszki przyzdobiono koronkowym haftem – podobnie zresztą jak baldachim i zasłony.

Dla Kella taki wystrój był czymś normalnym – w końcu jego własna sypialnia była równie zdobna. Jednak dla Hollanda tak ogromne natężenie dekoracji, koronek i jasnych kolorów okazało się przytłaczające. Przynajmniej na początku, kiedy to był nieustannie przykuty do łóżka i nie był w stanie znieść widoku tego pomieszczenia. Jednak po wielu dniach i tygodniach zdążył się do tego odrobinę przyzwyczaić. Choć nadal nie przepadał za tym pokojem.

Nawet jeśli spędził w nim tak wiele czasu…

Kell przyjrzał się siedzącej obok bezbarwnej sylwetce o zielonych oczach.

Kiedy Osaron został pokonany, wszystko się zmieniło. Od tamtej pory Kell nie mógł korzystać ze swojej magii i nawet najdrobniejsze zaklęcia sprawiały mu ból. Rhy samotnie musiał dźwigać na swych barkach odpowiedzialność za całe zrujnowane królestwo. Alucard przez długi czas opłakiwał swoją młodszą siostrę i tylko Lila – przynajmniej pozornie – nie zdawała się aż tak bardzo przejęta tragicznymi zdarzeniami ubiegłych tygodni.

Najdotkliwiej całą tę sytuację odczuł właśnie Holland. Pozbawiony zupełnie swojej mocy, wyprany z magii i kolorów, niezdolny do choćby podniesienia się z łóżka, bezbronny, słaby i chory.

Biały antari umierał.

A Kell nie mógł mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Nawet jeśli _chciał_ pomóc – a chciał tego całym sercem. Nie tylko dlatego, że od zawsze czuł wobec starszego maga pewien respekt, ani dlatego, że razem pokonali ciemność i ocalili świat. Kilka światów nawet. To byłby już wystarczający pretekst, ale Kellowi nie chodziło o to.

Zamknął oczy, gdy wspomnienie pewnej deszczowej nocy, niedługo po ich walce z Osaronem, znowu go nawiedziło. Holland miał wtedy gorączkę – od wielu dni był osłabiony i choroba była jedynie kwestią czasu – a Kell siedział przy jego łóżku, zmartwiony o jego zdrowie. Opiekował się Białym antarim już od jakiegoś czasu i obawiał się, że jego stan się pogorszy. Nie chciał, żeby Holland się męczył – szczególnie po tym co niedawno przeszli.

A Holland, na wpół przytomny, zaczął wtedy mówić. Wspominać. Tłumaczyć Kellowi, dlaczego sprzymierzył się z Osaronem. Opowiadać o swoim życiu pod jarzmem Dane’ów i przeszłości, o której Kell nie miał pojęcia i której nie powinien poznać. Słuchając Hollanda miał wrażenie, że narusza w jakiś sposób jego prywatność. A jednak Biały antari nie chciał umilknąć i przez kolejne godziny zwierzał się młodszemu antariemu ze swoich traum, lęków i koszmarów. Dopiero atak duszności zamknął mu usta i tej nocy nie powiedział już nic więcej.

I wtedy Kell nareszcie zrozumiał. Wiedział, dlaczego Holland był tak zimny, skryty i bezwzględny. Za dużo przeszedł, za długo cierpiał. Całe życie przeżył w nędzy. A przecież pragnął tylko jednego: chciał ocalić swój świat. Nic więcej.

Tamtej nocy Kellowi pękło serce. Jak można było wieść życie będące ciągłą ucieczką? Pasmem bólu i zdrad, głęboką raną, która za nic nie chce się zabliźnić. Nikt nie zasługiwał na taki los. Nikt.

Zapragnął jakoś – jakkolwiek – pomóc Hollandowi. Choć trochę zmniejszyć jego cierpienie. Nie zamierzał jednak spełniać jego prośby o zabranie go w ostatnią podróż do Białego Londynu. Chciał dać mu coś więcej – życie bez niekończącego się bólu, odrobinę radości. Pokazać mu, że istnieją na świecie dobrzy, życzliwi ludzie. Że nie trzeba, nie _można_, wciąż walczyć. Wciąż uciekać.

Tej nocy obiecał Białemu antariemu – i samemu sobie – zaznajomi go z tym lepszym życiem. Ale żeby spełnić tę obietnicę, Holland musiał najpierw wyzdrowieć. Musiał _przeżyć_. A on uparcie wolał śmierć.

Holland się bał. W głębi duszy – której to nigdy by przed młodszym magiem nie odsłonił, gdyby gorączka nie rozwiązała mu języka – obawiał się kolejnej zdrady. Lękał się koszmarów i wspomnień nawiedzających go co noc. Nie był w stanie dłużej ich znieść. W końcu z jego przekrwionych oczu popłynęły łzy.

Wtedy Kell wziął go za rękę. Nie puścił jej do samego rana.

– Nie jesteś sam – wyszeptał w ciemność. – Nawet jeśli nie ochronię cię przed twoimi demonami, pomogę ci z nimi walczyć. Wkrótce odejdą. Będzie lepiej, zobaczysz.

Nie był pewien, czy Holland go słyszał ani czy rozumiał wtedy jego słowa. Ale kiedy po wielu godzinach zwierzeń i szeptanych obietnic wzeszło słońce, coś w oczach Białego antariego mówiło Kellowi, że mu uwierzył.

Że mu ufał.

Później Holland pamiętał ledwie urywki z tamtej nocy, lecz Kell nie zamierzał się wycofać ze z swojego postanowienia. Przez kolejne tygodnie opiekował się Białym antarim, a także wiele z nim rozmawiał. Podobne do siebie dni oraz bezsenne noce spędzali na opowieściach o przeszłości. Wyjaśniali sobie pewne kwestie, wielokrotnie przepraszali się nawzajem. Powoli Holland nauczył się ufać młodemu antariemu, pozwalał nawet mienić się jego przyjacielem. Starszy mężczyzna podchodził do kwestii przyjaźni z ogromnym dystansem, ale Kellowi udało się zmiękczyć jego serce. Z dnia na dzień coraz swobodniej okazywał emocje, tworząc kolejne pęknięcia w swojej masce. Aż w końcu ta maska roztrzaskała się zupełnie. A Holland zaczął się nawet uśmiechać.

Kell uważał to za swoje wielkie osiągnięcie, choć początkowo tylko jemu zależało na losie Białego antariego. Rhy i Alucard wciąż żywili do niego urazę, a Lilę wręcz oburzało to, że Kell poświęcał więcej czasu Hollandowi niż jej. Prawdę mówiąc był to częsty powód ich sprzeczek.

– Skoro tak bardzo chce umrzeć w tym swoim świecie to dlaczego go powstrzymujesz? – wytknęła mu kiedyś. – Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na nim zależy?

Kell nie był pewien. Wiedział tylko, że faktycznie mu zależało. Do tego stopnia, że pewnego dnia odmówił Lili wspólnego rejsu po arnezyjskich morzach.

– On nadal jest bardzo chory, nie mogę go zostawić samego – tłumaczył, choć dziewczyna nie chciała go słuchać. Potem przez kilka dni się do niego nie odzywała, aż w końcu namówiła Alucarda żeby z nią popłynął. Rhy nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem i właściwie nikt (wliczając samego Hollanda) do końca nie rozumiał postępowania Kella.

Ale czas mijał i zarówno Rhy, Alucard jak i Lila zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do obecności Białego antariego w pałacu. W końcu nawet przestali spoglądać na niego krzywo i zaczęli go tolerować, a nawet traktować z niejaką sympatią. I choć Lila nadal miała pretensje do Kella, że ten nie chce wypłynąć z nią w rejs, zrozumiała, że miał ku temu powód.

Holland bardzo powoli odzyskiwał siły, ale po trzech miesiącach był już w stanie swobodnie chodzić. Któregoś dnia Kell dał mu pierścień wiążący antarich – którego tamten z początku uparcie nie chciał przyjąć – i obiecał nieustannie nosić drugą obrączkę-kotwicę. W ten sposób Holland mógł odzyskać choć ułamek dawnej mocy, znów poczuć magię płynącą w jego krwi.

Symboliczny dar, ale jakże wiele dla nich obu znaczył: również dla Kella, który znów był w stanie panować nad własną mocą. Holland wiele go nauczył – o sile, kontroli, cierpieniu. Stopniowo, z każdym dniem ból malał – a może antari po prostu przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Cierpienie stało się częścią jego samego; było jak blizna, jak piętno odciśnięte przez wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy. A z bliznami się przecież nie walczy. Blizny kształtują człowieka, tak jak ta wyrwa w duszy ukształtowała Kella. Młodszy antari zaczął akceptować ból. Pozwalał by go wypełnił, bez żadnej walki. Jego więź z magią nie wyglądała już tak jak dawniej, ale nie uważał tego za coś złego. To była po prostu zmiana, którą musiał pokornie przyjąć.

Tak… Przez ostatni kwartał tak wiele się zmieniło…

Donośne pukanie wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

– O co chodzi? – zawołał.

Drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie i do środka wszedł strażnik.

– Panie Kellu… Nocna Iglica powróciła do portu.

Antariemu serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej.

Lila. Nie widzieli się od prawie miesiąca, kiedy to wypłynęła z Alucardem w kolejny rejs. Kell musiał zostać z Hollandem, bo tamten wciąż dostawał wtedy nagłych ataków słabości. Zdążył się przez ten czas stęsknić za swoją małą złodziejką. Teraz zapragnął ją uściskać i wysłuchać opowieści o przygodach, których nie miał okazji z nią przeżyć.

Holland uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego rozmarzone spojrzenie.

– Idź do niej – powiedział. – Zagramy innym razem.

Kell skinął mu głową i wstał, próbując nie zdradzać za bardzo swojej radości, choć nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Nie była to pierwsza wyprawa Lili na otwarte morze, ale pierwsza tak długa. A poza tym, za każdym razem cieszył się tak samo na jej widok.

Zamknął drzwi, zostawiając Hollanda w pustej sypialni.

*

Znalazł Lilę już w holu tuż przy wejściu i zanim w ogóle zdążył do niej dotrzeć, podbiegła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

– Cześć – powiedziała wesoło. – Tęskniłeś?

– Nie mniej niż zawsze – odrzekł całując ją w czoło. – Jak podróż?

– Byłaby znośna, gdyby Alucard tyle nie zrzędził – odparła. Kell zobaczył ponad jej ramieniem sylwetkę kapitana, a także Rhya, który już się z nim witał. – Ale świetnie się bawiliśmy. Opłynęliśmy pół morza i przez kilka dni zwiedzaliśmy największy port w Vesk. Szkoda, że nie mogłeś tego widzieć, jest naprawdę cudowny…

Jej rozmarzony wzrok odpłynął gdzieś na moment a Kell poczuł lekkie ukłucie w żołądku. Zawsze miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie mógł podróżować z Lilą. To znaczy – mógł… i nie mógł zarazem. Dokonał wyboru i setki razy zastanawiał się czy słusznego.

Ale skoro stan Hollanda znacznie się już poprawił, to może następnym razem…

Nagle Lila złapała za rękę i zaczęła odciągać w stronę schodów.

– Chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać.

Kell się zatrzymał, nie pozwalając jej ruszyć się z miejsca. Zmierzył złodziejkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem, na co ta się zirytowała.

– A co takiego konkretnie chcesz mi pokazać? – spytał nieufnie.

Lila nachyliła się i zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. Całe jej ciało zdradzało jakieś ogromne podniecenie.

– Coś, co przywiozłam z wycieczki. Jestem pewna, że ci się spodoba.

Antari zmarszczył brwi. Znał dziewczynę na tyle długo, żeby zaniepokoiły go pełne entuzjazmu błyski w jej zdrowym oku. Zresztą, nawet jej sztuczne, czarne oko wydawało się iskrzyć z ekscytacji. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Kłopoty.

– Co znowu przeskrobałaś? – zapytał cicho. Odpowiedział mu jedynie szeroki uśmiech, który tylko jeszcze bardziej go zmartwił. Lila podjęła kolejną próbę wciągnięcia go na schody i tym razem się jej nie opierał.

Chyba jednak wolał mieć ten szok za sobą.


	2. Zaufanie

Antari znaleźli się w jednym z licznych pokoi pałacu Mareshów. Ten konkretny okazał się być sypialnią dla gości. Oprócz bogato zdobionego łoża znajdowało się tam kilka krzeseł i niewielki stolik, na którym Lila postawiła z brzdękiem swoją nową zdobycz.

Kell opadł na łóżko i zaczekał, aż złodziejka zamknie drzwi. Następnie wpatrzył się w nią oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

– Co to niby jest? – spytał ostro. Lila prychnęła.

– No wiesz? Tak mi dziękujesz za pamiątkę z podróży?

Antari uniósł brwi.

– Podziękuję ci należycie, jak już się dowiem z czym mam do czynienia – powiedział powoli. – Zatem proszę, oświeć mnie.

Lili nie trzeba było prosić dwa razy. Wyszczerzyła zęby w niebezpiecznym, tryumfalnym uśmiechu i rozwinęła płótna, w które opakowała wcześniej swój łup.

Kiedy Kell zorientował się co to jest, na dłuższą chwilę stracił oddech. Ucieszył się w duchu, że siedzi – zapewne przewróciłby się, gdyby było inaczej.

– Lila… – wyszeptał. – Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła?

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion, z zadowoleniem studiując zszokowaną minę antariego. Kell natomiast gapił się na przedmiot, próbując jakoś sobie wmówić, że tylko mu się przywidziało.

Najpierw przez sekundę myślał, że widzi mały globus. Jednak potem uświadomił sobie, że była to… kula. Niewielka kula, z wyżłobieniami po obu stronach i małą tarczą pośrodku. Stała na prostokątnej podstawce, z której wystawała zakrzywiona dźwignia.

Kell doskonale pamiętał tę kulę. Nie tak dawno odebrała mu ona trzy lata życia.

I należała do Maris!

– Jak to możliwe… – głos mu się załamał. Przełknął ślinę. Miał suche gardło. – Jak to możliwe, że zabrałaś _to_ – choć chciał powiedzieć „cokolwiek” – z Ferase Stras i…

– Przeżyłam? – dokończyła za niego Lila. Skinął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w artefakt. – Ależ bardzo prosto. Maris jest sprytna, to trzeba jej przyznać. Ale jak widzisz, ja okazałam się sprytniejsza.

– Oszalałaś?! – wypalił antari, w końcu otrząsając się z szoku. – Przecież Ferase Stras to najlepiej strzeżony targ w Arnes! Jeśli Maris i jej załoga nie dorwali cię tam, na miejscu, to równie dobrze mogą to zrobić teraz. Niewykluczone, że właśnie tutaj płyną. Albo, co gorsza, na tej kuli ciąży jakaś klątwa, a ty sprowadziłaś ją do samego serca kraju! Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę…

– Kell! – przerwała mu. – Nie dramatyzuj. Nic takiego się nie stało. – Powiedziała to tak lekko, jakby właśnie zwinęła byle jabłko ze straganu, a nie magiczne urządzenie z najniebezpieczniejszego krańca morza. – Płynęliśmy do Londynu trzy dni. Nie spieszyliśmy się. Więc gdyby Maris chciała mnie dorwać i ukarać, już by to zrobiła.

– Sugerujesz że… _pozwoliła_ ci to zabrać? – spytał Kell, niedowierzając.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może. A może po prostu uznała, że obejdzie się bez tej swojej kulki. Cholera wie. A zresztą, ona ma cały asortyment podobnych ustrojstw. Znajdzie sobie jakiś zamiennik.

– Ale… – Antari z całego serca próbował przemówić dziewczynie do rozsądku, dać jej do zrozumienia, że popełniła okropny błąd… lecz nagle pojął, że to niewykonalne. Przecież miał do czynienia z Lilą Bard. W końcu westchnął i spuścił ramiona w geście poddania. Nie mógł zwrócić kuli, ani tym bardziej przekonać złodziejki żeby ją oddała – to byłoby jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż przetrzymywanie artefaktu tutaj. Pozostawało mu jedynie odczekać jakiś czas i modlić się do jakichkolwiek sił, żeby Maris faktycznie pogodziła się z utratą kuli. Kell postanowił przyjąć, że Lila miała rację i że stara czarownica nie odczuje braku tego jednego urządzenia. Poza tym… może miała gdzieś zapasową? Mało prawdopodobne, ale ta myśl choć trochę go uspokoiła. – No dobrze – podjął po chwili. – W takim razie powiedz mi chociaż, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić.

– To chyba oczywiste. – Dziewczyna oparła się o stół i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. W jej zdrowym oku ponownie pojawił się błysk, któremu Kell nie ufał. – Będę eksperymentować.

Spokój antariego prysnął jak za sprawą zaklęcia _As Anasae._

– I myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę? Tutaj? W pałacu? – spytał twardo. Lila wywróciła oczami.

– Oj, daj spokój. Co może się stać? Nie zamierzam wysadzić twojego domu w powietrze, jeśli mnie o to posądzasz.

– Ale przecież… nawet nie wiesz, do czego to _coś_ jest zdolne! – wypalił Kell.

– Ależ wiem – stwierdziła pewnie złodziejka. – Emery mi się wygadał. To ustrojstwo potrafi odbierać cenne lata z życia. I zapewne potrafi je też oddawać. Właśnie to chcę zrobić, Kell. Zamierzam zwrócić tobie i Alucardowi skradziony czas.

Antari zaczynał już kręcić głową, lecz słowa Lili go powstrzymały. Wpatrzył się w nią z niedowierzaniem, jakby była duchem. Co dziewczynę oczywiście zirytowało.

– No co? – spytała. – To takie dziwne że chcę wam pomóc?

– Nie, tylko… – Kell przygryzł wargę. Zdumiewał go nie tylko fakt, że Lila tak nagle zaczęła się o nich troszczyć, ale też to, że w ramach tej troski okradła najlepiej strzeżony targ świata! – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Złodziejka posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– Hmm, niech pomyślę… Bo was lubię, bo jasny szlag mnie trafił, gdy usłyszałam, że Maris zabrała wam _wasze_ życie, bo nie gardzę wyzwaniami, uwielbiam szukać kłopotów… A poza tym, nudziło mi się.

Kell nie był w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia.

– Okradłaś Ferase Stras. Z nudów – powtórzył, na co Lila pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. – Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać. – Spoważniał. – Ale moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi: nie. Stracone lata były zapłatą. To była wymiana, choć niezbyt uczciwa. Maris nie jest nam nic winna. I, w żadnym wypadku, nie zamierzam pozwolić ci na zabawę tym urządzeniem. Nawet jeśli masz tak… szlachetne motywy.

– Och, myślę że Rhy nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybyście obaj mogli pożyć trzy lata dłużej – odparła beztrosko. – Bądź co bądź, to kawał czasu.

– To zbyt ryzykowne! – upierał się Kell, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że i tak nie powstrzyma złodziejki. Mógłby ją zakuć w kajdany i zamknąć w lochu, a i tak zapewne znalazłaby sposób, by uwolnić się i dobrać do kuli. Westchnął, po raz drugi tego dnia pokonany. – Przynajmniej zostaw te swoje „eksperymenty” na jutro. Być może przez noc wymyślę, jak można by zminimalizować niebezpieczeństwo.

Lila omal nie podskoczyła z radości. Błyskawicznie przebyła dzielącą ich odległość i uściskała go, wykrzykując podziękowania. Zrobiła to z taką siłą, że oboje upadli na łóżko. Materac ugiął się pod ich ciężarem.

– Cieszę się, że choć odrobię mi ufasz – powiedziała Lila słodko. Kell wpatrzył się w nią, próbując ustalić, jak kolejne tygodnie spędzone na morzu odbiły się na jej wyglądzie. Skórę miała opaloną, we włosach lśniły jej jasne pasemka. Była równie szczupła, jak wtedy, gdy się poznali, a w jej brązowym oku lśniły te same, figlarne iskierki.

– Tobie ufam bezgranicznie – odparł, przeczesując palcami jej włosy. Skrzywił się nieco. – Lecz do tej kuli nie mam krztyny zaufania.

Ale Lila najwyraźniej zupełnie zapomniała już o kuli. Nachyliła się, żeby go pocałować i Kell pomyślał, że może faktycznie zmartwienia lepiej zostawić na później. W końcu, nie widział swojej złodziejki przez niemal miesiąc. Objął ją ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Musieli sobie jakoś wynagrodzić tę rozłąkę.

*

Lila nie zamierzała czekać do jutra. I chociaż było jej bardzo przyjemnie, gdy leżała owinięta ciepłym kocem i przytulona do piersi Kella, zniecierpliwienie i ekscytacja wywołane posiadaniem magicznej kuli odbierały jej wszelką ochotę na sen.

Złodziejka upewniła się, że antari pogrążony jest w głębokim śnie i powoli wyślizgnęła się z łóżka. Na całe szczęście, podłoga nie skrzypiała, więc mogła wymknąć się cichcem z pokoju.

Kula znajdowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie Lila ją zostawiła. Teraz dziewczyna zdjęła z niej płótna i siłą woli zapaliła stojącą nieopodal świecę. Złocisty płomień sprawił, że gładka powierzchnia artefaktu rozbłysła delikatnie. Lila uśmiechnęła się do siebie i spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, jak to Alucard niechcący opowiedział jej, w jaki sposób Maris użyła tego ustrojstwa na nim. Najpierw ustawiła coś na tarczy a potem przesunęła dźwignię. To nie mogło być aż tak trudne.

Lila nachyliła się nad kulą. Jednak ledwie jej dotknęła, już musiała zdławić przekleństwo.

– Przecież powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz – syknęła w stronę otwierających się drzwi.

Kell zmrużył oczy, oślepiony na moment blaskiem świecy, i oparł się o framugę.

– Ufam ci – odparł spokojnie. – Ale ty nie powinnaś nadużywać mojego zaufania. – Podszedł do niej. – Czy to przeklęte urządzenie fascynuje cię aż tak bardzo, że nie możesz przynajmniej poczekać na światło dzienne by je zbadać?

Lila wzruszyła ramionami. Zerknęła za okno, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy jeszcze nie świta.

– Nie mogłam zasnąć – usprawiedliwiła się. – A poza tym, to coś mnie niewątpliwie przyciąga.

Niepokój – może nawet lęk – odmalował się na twarzy anatariego jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, lecz Lila od razu zrozumiała. Oboje pomyśleli o tym samym. Ostatnią rzeczą jaka ich w ten podejrzany sposób przyciągała był… kamień _vitari_. Zła, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna magia.

Ale, pomyślała dziewczyna, to skojarzenie było bezsensowne. Przecież kula z targu Maris nie mogła nosić w sobie zakazanej mocy. Lila rozluźniła się na tę myśl, chodź Kell wciąż patrzył na artefakt nieufnie.

– Cóż… – powiedział powoli – do obsługi tego mechanizmu i tak potrzebne są dwie osoby. Nie nabroisz zbyt wiele, jeśli nie zdecyduję się ci w tym pomóc.

– Ależ chętnie cię przyjmę jako mojego partnera w zbrodni – zagruchała Lila. Antari tylko popatrzył na nią twardo.

– Mam nadzieję, że masz choćby minimalną świadomość…

– Jak bardzo to jest niebezpieczne, że mogę wysadzić pół miasta, tak, tak, wiem to wszystko. Powtarzasz się – wytknęła mu z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów, skoro już tu przyszedłeś i postanowiłeś mi pomóc.

– Kiedy ja nie… – zaprotestował Kell, ale złodziejka już dobierała się do okrągłej tablicy na froncie kuli. Przesunęła cienki pierścień, obserwując jak zmieniają się wyryte na nim liczby. – Zaczekaj, wiesz przynajmniej jak to działa?

– W teorii – skłamała. Chociaż nie, tak naprawdę nie skłamała. Opowieść Alucarda o tym, jak Maris używała kuli na pewno była swego rodzaju lekcją, a Lila szybko się uczyła.

Pierścień przestał się obracać, wskazówka zatrzymała się na siódemce. Dziewczyna postukała w tablicę, myśląc gorączkowo.

– Zakładając, że pociągnięcie dźwigni w lewo odbiera czas, to przesunięcie jej w prawo może go zwracać – dumała na głos. Kell nie wyglądał na przekonanego tym rozumowaniem.

– A jeśli to działa w jakiś zupełnie inny sposób? – podsunął. Lila tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie dowiemy się, póki nie spróbujemy. Połóż tutaj dłonie.

– Zwariowałaś?! Straciłem już trzy lata z życia a ty chcesz mi zabrać kolejne siedem? – zrugał ją antari.

– Przecież mi _ufasz_ – przypomniała mu dobitnie. Kell warknął coś cicho i posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Ile razy jeszcze użyjesz tego argumentu? – spytał. – Już ci mówiłem. Ufam tobie, ale nie temu przeklętemu ustrojstwu! I nie wierzę też, że potrafisz to obsługiwać na tyle dobrze, żeby mnie nie zabić!

– Przecież nawet nie…

– Rozumiem, że uwielbiacie drzeć ze sobą koty, ale czy możecie to przynajmniej robić rano?

Lila i Kell odwrócili się gwałtownie i spostrzegli majaczącą na progu sylwetkę Hollanda. Złodziejka wzdrygnęła się. Dawny antari wyglądał jak duch, jak figurka z porcelany; śnieżnobiałe włosy opadały na jego trupiobladą twarz, a przez cienką, bezbarwną skórę prześwitywały delikatne żyły. Nawet koszula nocna – również biała – nie pomogła Lili otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia, jakie przez moment wywołał w niej ten absolutny brak kolorów. Na szczęście potem spostrzegła jego jaskrawozielone oczy i trochę się uspokoiła. Nie widywała Hollanda zbyt często, lecz za każdym razem gdy już się z nim spotykała, miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna staje się coraz bardziej wyblakły.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – powiedziała wesoło, chowając za pazuchę nóż, którym już miała zagrozić Kellowi.

Biały antari zmierzył spojrzeniem ją, Kella i w końcu stojącą na stoliku kulę.

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? – spytał.

Kell wydał z siebie długie, zmęczone westchnienie.

– Lila przywiozła ze swojej podróży _pamiątkę_ – wyjaśnił. – I teraz zamierza zrobić z niej jakiś użytek.

– A ty łudzisz się, że ją powstrzymasz? – Holland prawie się uśmiechnął; jego usta drgnęły w czymś na kształt rozbawienia. Lilę nadal szokowało, że tamten jednak potrafi okazywać tego typu emocje.

Czerwony antari przeczesał dłonią włosy, lustrując spojrzeniem kulę.

– Nie. Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do niej, zdaję sobie sprawę z możliwego niebezpieczeństwa. Wiesz co to jest? – spytał, na co Holland pokręcił głową. – To magiczna kula z Ferase Stras, tego samego targu, na który popłynęliśmy w poszukiwaniu Sukcesora. Potrafi odbierać czas z życia. W ten sposób zapłaciłem na nasze pierścienie – dodał ciszej. Lila spostrzegła, że obaj antari zerkają na obrączki na swoich palcach. – A teraz nasza mała złodziejka ukradła tę kulę.

– Ponieważ chciałam ci zwrócić stracony czas – wtrąciła się.

– Ponieważ ci się nudziło! – wypalił Kell. – I ponieważ najwyraźniej życie ci nie miłe. Ale skoro już to przeklęte urządzenie znalazło się tutaj…

– Jaka magia na świecie potrafi odbierać czas? – zadumał się Holland. Bezgłośnym krokiem podszedł do Kuli i przesunął bladą dłoń po gładniej powierzchni.

Czerwony antari przygryzł wargę.

– Maris to sprytna czarownica. Jednak teraz nie ma to większego znaczenia. Skoro Lila tak bardzo chce się tym pobawić, nie zamierzam… Lila?

Ale Lila go nie słuchała. Za bardzo skoncentrowała się na obracaniu okrągłej tarczy i ponownym ustawianiu liczb. Wydawało jej się, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć działanie artefaktu.

– Lila?!

– Rozpraszasz mnie – mruknęła, obserwując, jak kula zaczyna jarzyć się wątłym światłem. – Widzisz, to działa.

– Niby co? – Kell nachylił się nad nią z marsową miną. – Co ci się zdaje, że robisz?!

Lila zignorowała jego głupie pytania i skupiła się na tarczy z cyframi. Siódemka. Oznaczała liczbę dni czy lat? A może miesięcy? Tygodni? Nie miała pojęcia, lecz mimo wszystko pozostawiła wskazówkę na siódemce. Lubiła tę cyfrę. Podobno symbolizowała szczęście, a Lila będzie go potrzebować.

Pierścień przestał się obracać i mechanizm zazgrzytał nieznacznie. Światło kuli wzmocniło się, przyćmiewając blask świecy. Czy to na pewno powinno tak działać?

Najwyższy czas się przekonać.

– Gotowe – oznajmiła. – Kell, twoja kolej. Daj rękę.

– Nie zamierzam – burknął.

– No dawaj! – Lila złapała go za przegub. Próbował się jej wyrwać, lecz nie ustępowała. Jej ciekawość skutecznie zagłuszyła głos rozsądku.

I wtedy to się stało.

W jednej chwili Kell i Lila szarpali się pomiędzy sobą, a w następnej dziewczyna pchnęła antariego na stolik. Chłopak pociągnął ją za sobą, aż oboje stracili równowagę. Kell wyciągnął do tyłu rękę, szukając jakiegoś punktu podparcia.

Jego dłoń natrafiła na dźwignię.

Mechanizm zgrzytnął, kula rozbłysła oślepiającym blaskiem. Po stole rozeszły się wibracje, pierścień zabłyszczał. Urządzenie nabrało temperatury; Kell musiał cofnąć oparzoną dłoń.

Blask narastał, kula wirowała wokół własnej osi. Lilę ogarnął strach. To zdecydowanie nie powinno tak wyglądać. Dziewczyna stłumiła przekleństwo i myślała gorączkowo jak to cholerstwo wyłączyć. Jednak nic nie przyszło jej do głowy. Mogła tylko wpatrywać się w oślepiające światło kuli.

Kell złapał dźwignię, chcąc ją przesunąć na poprzednią pozycję.

Wybuch nastąpił zanim mu się to udało.

Lila wrzasnęła, gdy potężna siła odrzuciła ją do tyłu. Była pewna, że uderzy w ścianę, lecz ona leciała i leciała, aż zaczęła spadać w nicość.

Wydawało jej się, że spostrzegła jeszcze nieważkie sylwetki dwóch antarich, zanim wreszcie uderzyła o coś głową i cały jej świat ograniczył się do plamy czerni.

*

Trzy dni wcześniej, Maris stała na dziobie swojego statku i przypatrywała się, jak Nocna Iglica odpływa. Biała szata kobiety powiewała dziko na wietrze, a słona woda obryzgiwała jej bose stopy. Jednak jej spojrzenie uparcie podążało za oddalającą się coraz bardziej łajbą.

Zmrok jeszcze nie zapadł, kiedy Iglica zniknęła za horyzontem. A wraz z nią jej bezcenna, magiczna kula.

Za plecami czarownicy rozległy się kroki i chwilę później Katros oparł się o reling obok niej.

– Pozwalasz im uciec? Ot tak? – spytał.

Maris uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

– Niech sobie płyną – odparła niemal śpiewnym tonem. Niemal. Chrypienie w starym gardle zakłóciło wszelką melodyjność. – Ta kula nie jest mi aż tak niezbędna, żeby ganiać Emery’ego i jego małą złodziejkę przez całe morze.

Katros uniósł brwi w lekkim rozbawieniu.

– Zadziwiasz mnie, Maris – stwierdził. – Najpierw dałaś dziewczynie się okraść, a teraz spokojnie sobie patrzysz, jak twój skarb znika bezpowrotnie. Co cię ugryzło?

– Nie twoja sprawa – ucięła kobieta, nie odwracając wzroku. – Wracaj pod pokład zanim sztorm cię z niego zmiecie. Jestem pewna, że masz jeszcze coś do roboty na wieczór.

Chłopak mruknął pod nosem coś niepochlebnego i odszedł, stukając obcasami o stare drewno. Maris stała tak jeszcze przez moment w zupełnym, nienaturalnym bezruchu. A potem powolny uśmiech wpełzł na jej popękane usta.

– Antarim ta kula przyda się o wiele bardziej niż mnie – powiedziała niskim, nieswoim głosem.

Wiatr zmienił kierunek i mocniejszy podmuch odgarnął siwe włosy z jej twarzy, odsłaniając całkowicie czarne oczy – niczym dwa wypolerowane onyksy. Obca magia zaszumiała cicho w jej głowie.

– Och tak… Z pewnością zrobią z niej użytek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie! Zapraszam do wyrażenia opinii w komentarzach :)


	3. Czas

Coś błysnęło Kellowi przed oczami. Raz, drugi. A potem, nim dotarło do niego co właściwie zobaczył, przywitała go podłoga.

Jęknął, gdy zarył szczęką o twardą posadzkę. Nogi miał splątane, jakby po prostu się potknął, lecz jego skołowana głowa nie była pewna, co się tak naprawdę stało.

Leżał tak przez chwilę, aż ból odrobinę minął i zawroty głowy ustały. Potem powoli podniósł się i usiadł, rozmasowując sobie czaszkę.

W pierwszej chwili zdało mu się, że zna to miejsce.

W drugiej był niemal przekonany, że śni.

A w trzeciej nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że – sądząc po bólu i innych, niewątpliwie realnych bodźcach – to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Dobrze znał ten korytarz. Znajdował się…

W Windsorze.

Zamrugał, usiłując zebrać myśli. Pomimo nieprzyjemnego pulsowania w skroniach, był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co stało się na moment przed jego omdleniem.

Lila majstrująca przy kuli. Oślepiające światło. Eksplozja. Uczucie spadania. A potem obudził się tutaj.

Ale dlaczego właśnie _tutaj?_ Dlaczego kula ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc przeniosła go akurat do angielskiego Windsoru?! Dlaczego w ogóle go gdziekolwiek przeniosła? Czyżby okradanie ludzi z czasu i życia nie było jej jedynym zastosowaniem?

Antari przetarł oczy i powoli wstał. Pomyślał o Lili, o Hollandzie. Czy oni też się przenieśli? A może nawet byli niedaleko? Musiał ich znaleźć. Chociaż…

Popatrzył na swoją dłoń, na palec, gdzie ulokowany był pierścień, przez który dzielił swoją moc z Białym antarim.

Ale pierścienia nie było. Tak samo jak kilku świeżych nacięć na nadgarstku, których nabawił się przy niedawnych ćwiczeniach zaklęć. Zniknęły, tak jakby nigdy się tam nie znajdowały. Kell zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Ogarniał go coraz większy niepokój.

Na drugim końcu korytarza zadźwięczały kroki i chwilę później zza rogu wychynął strażnik. Zmierzył antariego wzrokiem, po czym skłonił się nieznacznie.

– Panie Kell. Słyszałem hałasy. Czy wszystko w porządku?

Kell uznał w głębi serca, że nic nie jest w porządku, że powinien jak najszybciej wracać do swojego świata, a wcześniej odszukać Hollanda, Lilę i porządnie złoić dziewczynie skórę. Powstrzymał się jednak przed wypowiedzeniem tych myśli na głos i skinął tylko głową.

– To dobrze – odparł strażnik. – Jego Wysokość zaczynał się już niepokoić. Kazał posłać po ciebie.

Antari zamrugał. _Jego Wysokość? _A czegóż król Anglii mógł sobie od niego życzyć? Przecież Czerwony Londyn zerwał niedawno stosunki z Szarym, dlaczego zatem…

– Jeśli pozwolisz, panie – kontynuował gwardzista – powinieneś niezwłocznie się do niego udać. Jak zapewne wiesz, Jego Wysokość nie słynie z cierpliwości.

– Oczywiście, już idę – mruknął Kell, starając się zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Nie miał żadnego listu do Jerzego IV, ani nawet jakiejkolwiek dyspozycji od brata, co też miałby mu powiedzieć. Czyżby o czymś zapomniał? Czyżby stracił przytomność po drodze do Szarego świata, a cała ta sytuacja z magiczną kulą tylko mu się przyśniła? Nic z tego nie pojmował. Wolał jednak nie narażać się na gniew władcy Anglii i ruszył za strażnikiem.

Wkrótce dotarł do znajomych drzwi, przed którymi przystanął na moment. Przypomniał sobie, jak wiele razy wcześniej odwiedzał tu starego Jerzego III. Pamiętał wielką, pustą komnatę, trzaskający w kominku ogień, pomarszczone oblicze niedołężnego władcy.

A potem w jego umyśle pojawił się zimny, marmurowy grobowiec.

Kell otrząsnął się i pociągnął za klamkę, choć zastanawiało go nadal, dlaczego Jerzy oczekiwał go akurat w tym ponurym miejscu. Nie miał też pojęcia, co powie królowi, ale wolał załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej. Odetchnął cicho i przekroczył próg.

Serce w nim zamarło.

Zobaczył przed sobą tę samą, pustą komnatę, którą zwykł widywać przez lata. Powietrze było gorące i duszne, ogień szalał na palenisku. Przez zamknięte okna przesączało się światło popołudniowego słońca.

Jednak Kell nie zwrócił uwagi na tak drobny szczegół, jak niewłaściwa pora dnia – przecież przed chwilą był środek nocy! – gdyż jego uwagę przykuła niska postać skulona na zbyt wielkim tronie.

– Kto tam?! – zawołała nie odwracając się. – Rabusie? Duchy?

Antariemu głos uwiązł w gardle. On, owszem, zobaczył ducha. Przecież widział grób tego mężczyzny, pamiętał jak po raz ostatni się z nim żegnał.

A teraz, oto król Jerzy III siedział przed nim. Stary, niedomagający, ale bez wątpienia _żywy._

– To tylko ja, Wasza Wysokość – wydusił w końcu.

Jerzy zwrócił w jego stronę niewidzące oczy i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Panie Kell – powiedział. – Kazałeś na siebie czekać.

Antari nie odpowiedział. To musiało być przywidzenie. Sen! A jednak miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś tę scenę widział. Doznał silnego uczucia _deja vu_, tak jakby rozmawiał już z królem w tych samych okolicznościach.

Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, by uspokoić drżenie rąk. Zorientował się, że nie zdążył go nawet odwrócić na czarną stronę. Okrycie było jaskrawoczerwone, z wysokim kołnierzem i głębokimi kieszeniami. W jednej z nich – powinno go to zdziwić, lecz jakimś sposobem w głębi duszy się tego spodziewał – spoczywał zapieczętowany list.

Wyjął kopertę i odczytał zapisaną zgrabnym pismem datę.

Piętnasty października tysiąc osiemset dziewiętnastego roku.

Na chwilę stracił oddech. Przecież był już maj następnego roku!

Zamrugał i wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce przeświecało przez deszczowe chmury, nadając pożółkłym liściom złocistą barwę. Ludzie na ulicy otulali się płaszczami i szalami, chcąc ochronić się przed chłodnym wiatrem. Szary Londyn nie należał do najcieplejszych miejsc, ale z pewnością w maju byłoby tu znacznie przyjemniej.

– Jesteś tam jeszcze? – odezwał się Jerzy, przywołując Kella do rzeczywistości.

– Jestem, Wasza Wysokość – odparł. – I proszę wybaczyć mi moje spóźnienie.

Był piętnasty października. A antari przypomniał sobie, że odwiedzał starego króla dokładnie piętnastego dnia każdego miesiąca – oczywiście gdy władca jeszcze żył. Wciąż nie pojmował, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło, ale postanowił przynajmniej doprowadzić tę wizytę do końca. Porozmawia chwilę ze staruszkiem, a potem pójdzie szukać Lili i Hollanda.

Uznał, że najlepiej będzie zaufać dziwnemu przeczuciu, podpowiadającemu mu, że ta rozmowa już się kiedyś odbyła. Zdał się na swoją pamięć i intuicję, gdyż nie był pewien co dokładnie powinien teraz mówić.

– Jestem jednak przekonany, że Wasza Wysokość nie czekał na mnie dłużej niż miesiąc – dodał po krótkim namyśle.

Król zmrużył oczy.

– Dłużej, jestem tego pewny.

– Przysięgam, że nie – odrzekł Kell, mając nadzieję, że niechcący nie skłamał.

– Może nie dla ciebie! – odparował władca. – Ale czas nie płynie tak samo dla szaleńca jak dla ślepca.

Antari skrzywił się lekko. Był przekonany, że już kiedyś słyszał tę kwestię.

– Może to rok się zmienił, a nie miesiąc – kontynuował Jerzy.

Kell się zawahał. Spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoniach kopertę i przesunął palcem po dacie. „Piętnasty października – powtórzył sobie w myślach. – Nie zastanawiaj się. Po prostu uwierz, że dziś jest piętnasty października!”

– Och nie, rok jest ten sam – powiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

– Czyli który?

– Tysiąc osiemset dwudzie… – ugryzł się w język. – Przepraszam, dziewiętnasty.

Jerzy uniósł lekko brwi, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Czas – powiedział, jak gdyby to jedno słowo mógł obarczyć winą za wszystko.

– Czas – powtórzył cicho Kell.

I nagle zrozumiał. Czas! Magiczna kula Maris nie odbierała życia, tylko _czas_! A skoro była w stanie nim manipulować w ten sposób, to może mogła również…

Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Przed oczami błysnęła mu tarcza artefaktu, którą Lila ustawiła na siódemkę.

Najwyraźniej kula cofnęła go w czasie.

O siedem miesięcy!

– Siadaj, siadaj – mówił dalej król, wskazując ogólnie na pomieszczenie. – Gdzieś tutaj musi być jeszcze jedno krzesło.

Krzesła oczywiście nie było. Po chwili monarcha wyciągnął sękatą dłoń.

– Mój list.

Kell niepewnym ruchem wsunął kopertę w rękę Jerzego. Po raz drugi w życiu patrzył, jak tamten obmacał ją i pogładził pieczęć, a potem podniósł papier do nosa i powąchał. Antari wiedział, co władca zaraz powie.

– Róże.

– Co takiego? – Król zmarszczył czoło.

– Pergamin – wyjaśnił Kell. – Pachnie różami, prawda?

– Aaach, tak. Zaiste, różami – westchnął tęsknie monarcha i oddał list antariemu. – Otwórz ją dla mnie. Tylko nie uszkodź pieczęci.

Kell zrobił, jak mu polecono i wyjął z koperty list. Poczuł przypływ mdłości na widok zgrabnego pisma Emiry. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim przypomniał sobie, że jej śmierć – licząc od obecnej chwili – jeszcze nie nastąpiła. Królestwo Arnes nadal żyli! A jednak przed oczami mimowolnie mignęło mu ciało kobiety, ułożone na katafalku, tuż obok zwłok męża. Trudno było mu się pozbyć tego widoku, tak samo jak dreszczu wywołanego myślą, że wkrótce znowu ich zobaczy.

A co jeśli… być może tym razem zapobiegnie ich śmierci?

Bardzo powoli zaczynał pojmować, co jego obecność w tym miejscu i czasie oznaczała. Tak wiele okropnych rzeczy się jeszcze nie zdarzyło. Nie odnalazł _vitariego_, nie związał swojego życia z Rhyem (dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie czuje echa pulsu brata), nie walczył z Dane’ami, nie przyczynił się do uwolnienia Osarona. Na razie nie doszło do żadnej tragedii!

Ale to oznaczało również, że nie poznał jeszcze Lili, natomiast Holland…

Serce w nim zamarło, gdy dotarło do niego, że Biały antari najpewniej nadal znajduje się w rękach Dane’ów.

Ten wniosek tylko przymnożył mu pytań. Czy w ogóle poprawnie założył, że Lila i Holland przenieśli się w czasie razem z nim? Czy będą pamiętać, co się stało zeszłej nocy? Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że Lila może go nie rozpoznać, a Holland – będzie go nienawidził, tak samo jak dawnej.

Musiał jak najszybciej ich odnaleźć. Musiał się przekonać, czy…

– Kell!

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się i skupił z powrotem na królu i jego liście. Powinien zachowywać się normalnie, jakby już raz nie przeżywał tej chwili. A to oznaczało, że gdy tylko opuści Jerzego, będzie zmuszony spotkać się z księciem regentem. A następnie miał jeszcze odwiedzić Rzut Kamieniem, gdzie umówił się z Kolekcjonerem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jedyne na co miał teraz ochotę to uciec z Windsoru i odszukać Lilę. Niepokój o dziewczynę nie pozwalał mu jasno myśleć. A co jeżeli kula sprawiła, że w tej rzeczywistości jego mała złodziejka w ogóle nie istniała?!

Pokręcił głową. Nie. Musiał się skoncentrować na tym, co działo się tu i teraz. Czymkolwiek „tu i teraz” z jego perspektywy było.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, papier się skleił – powiedział Jerzemu. A potem, starając się odgonić od siebie lęki, zaczął czytać krótki list.

*

Jeszcze nigdy aż tak nie dłużyła mu się wizyta u księcia regenta.

Kell stał przy stole wyprostowany jak struna, wpatrując się uparcie w ścienny zegar, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł przyspieszyć upływ czasu. Dziwnie było mu rozmawiać z Jerzym, gdy pamiętał mniej więcej, co tamten zamierzał powiedzieć. Czuł się, jakby odgrywał rolę w jakimś przedstawieniu i to uczucie szybko go znużyło.

Książę siedział obok niego, niespiesznie skrobiąc piórem po pergaminie. Kell obserwował, jak kreśli zgrabne litery i co chwila zatrzymuje się, by pomyśleć nad ciągiem dalszym. Za każdym razem gdy to robił antari musiał zaciskać pięść, by przypadkiem nie uderzyć nią w stół. Wiedział, że Jerzy pragnie go w ten sposób zdenerwować, i o ile zazwyczaj mu to nie przeszkadzało, dziś gierki księcia doprowadzały go do furii. Gdy tamten po kilkunastu długich minutach skończył pisać, Kell zużył już prawie cały zapas samokontroli.

Wyciągnął rękę ze szczerą nadzieją, że Jerzy po prostu odda mu list, a on sam nie zostanie zaraz zaproszony na kolację. Tak bardzo pragnął już móc się stąd wyrwać…

– Zesztywniałem od tego siedzenia – oznajmił książę regent, wstając i zabierając ze sobą list. – Przejdź się ze mną.

Kell zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. A jednak.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć – spróbował – ale moja królowa życzyła sobie, bym wcześniej dziś wrócił. Jestem jej potrzebny w naszym Londynie.

Jerzy zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym prychnął krótko.

– Dobrawdy? Ach, nie mogę cię zatem dłużej zatrzymywać. – Przesunął palcami po kopercie, najwyraźniej nadal niechętny, by oddać ją Kellowi. Powoli ruszył przed siebie. – Choć bardzo liczyłem, że zostaniesz na kolacji. A może jednak twoja królowa nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko? Tak rzadko nas odwiedzasz.

– Niestety, Jej Wysokość nalegała – odrzekł antari, patrząc arystokracie w oczy. Książę regent nie zniósł długo spojrzenia jego czarnego ślepia.

– Dobrze zatem – syknął i zamaszystym ruchem wręczył Kellowi list. Pstryknął palcami, przyzywając straże. – Dopilnujcie, żeby pan Kell dotarł tam, gdzie zmierza.

Po tych słowach odmaszerował szybko, nie dając nawet antariemu szansy by się pożegnać. Strażnicy wskazali Kellowi drogę do wyjścia, choć sam doskonale ją znał. Poczuł ulgę opuszczając pałac, jednak jego niepokój powrócił, gdy tylko spostrzegł, jak nisko zeszło już jesienne słońce. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie się ściemniać. Lokale zostaną zamknięte, złodzieje wyjdą na ulice.

Coś przyszło mu do głowy. Złodzieje!

Kell ruszył przez St. James Park i skierował się w jedyne miejsce, do którego mógł pójść. Nie zamierzał spotykać się z Kolekcjonerem. Mężczyzna będzie musiał mu to wybaczyć.

Zanim dotarł do karczmy, zwanej wówczas jeszcze jako Rzut Kamieniem, uliczki Szarego Londynu skryły się już w mroku, rozświetlanym jedynie przez zawieszone gdzieniegdzie lampy. Jednak gdy trafił już w okolice gospody, nie wszedł do środka, a skręcił w zaułek nieopodal.

Miał nadzieję, że Złodziej–Cień go tam odnajdzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ogarnianie chronologii to była jakaś masakra. Fandom Wiki nie jest w tej kwestii zbyt pomocna. Miałam gdzieś ściągawkę z dokładnym planem wydarzeń "Mroczniejszego" ale mi przepadła. Tak czy inaczej proszę mi wybaczyć jeśli się pomylę o dzień czy dwa. 
> 
> Wszelkie komentarze zawsze mile widziane <3


	4. Powrót złodzieja

Kiedy Lila się ocknęła, leżała na bruku.

Nie żeby nie była do tego przyzwyczajona, ale o ile pamiętała, nie powinna się tu znajdować. Upadła przecież na drewniane panele w jednej z pałacowych komnat (no, może jeszcze wcześniej zaliczyła krótkie i niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie ze ścianą).

Dlaczego więc, gdy już się podniosła, stała na środku ulicy?

I to w Szarym Londynie?!

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy chłodny wiatr wcisnął się pod jej ubranie. Owinęła się szczelniej peleryną i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jeszcze chwilę temu – zanim straciła przytomność – nosiła zupełnie inne okrycie. Jej obecny strój był trochę podniszczony, choć zadziwiająco wygodny. Lila przeszła parę kroków i przejrzała się w sklepowej witrynie.

Miała na sobie te same ubrania, które zwykła nosić wiele miesięcy temu, zanim zaczęła się jej przygoda z Kellem i magią. Wyglądała jak młody mężczyzna. Na głowę miała natknięty cylinder, jej ramiona otulała czarna peleryna.

Przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w zadumie. Nie przeglądała się często w lustrze, ale była pewna, że teraz wyglądała… inaczej niż powinna. Z szyby spoglądała na nią chuda dziewczyna o krótkich, poszarpanych włosach, z szarymi cieniami pod oczami i źrenicami w nieco odmiennej barwie brązu.

Zamrugała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że w jednym z jej oczodołów nie widnieje idealnie czarna kula, ani nawet popękana wersja, którą oddała Maris.

To było jej stare brązowe oko. W nienaruszonym stanie!

Zdążyła się uśmiechnąć, nim w pełni dotarło do niej, co to oznacza. Skoro wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała i znajdowała się w Szarym świecie, to…

Przypomniała sobie, jak bawiła się magiczną kulą i jak tamta wybuchła, pogrążając jej wizję najpierw w oślepiającym świetle, a potem pustej czerni.

Zadziałało. Co prawda nie tak, jak się spodziewała, ale zadziałało. Kula nie oddała jej czasu. Ona _przeniosła _ją w czasie!

Lila stłumiła chęć roześmiania się na całe gardło. Kell powinien być z niej dumny. Przeniesienie się w czasie to do tej pory jej największy wyczyn. Bardzo chciała go o tym poinformować, ale gdy tylko się odwróciła – jakby oczekując, że antari będzie stał tuż obok – zorientowała się, że przecież była tu zupełnie sama.

Nie licząc tłumów ludzi, którzy – z uwagi na późną porę – brnęli ulicami w stronę swoich domów lub karczm. Lila mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła, przypominając sobie stare nawyki. Skoro nie było z nią Kella, to może mogłaby się trochę rozerwać?

Już zamierzała ruszyć w stronę przystojnego i niewątpliwie bogatego jegomościa, gdy jakaś racjonalna cząstka jej umysłu nakazała jej się zatrzymać. Dziewczyna cofnęła się i przywarła do ściany. Dopiero teraz zadała sobie podstawowe pytanie: skoro ona była tutaj, to gdzie był Kell?

Czy on też się przeniósł? Czy może został w tamtym świecie, w tamtym czasie? Czy mogła jakoś do niego wrócić? A może powinna go poszukać gdzieś w okolicy? Zapewne już teraz się o nią zamartwiał…

Ale Lila nie potrzebowała, by się o nią martwił. Była Delilah Bard – złodziejką, magiem, piratem. A teraz też podróżniczką w czasie. Zbyt wiele już przeszła by teraz sobie nie poradzić.

Co nie oznaczało, że nie zamierzała odszukać antariego.

Nagle wpadła na pomysł. Na dobry początek założyła, że Kell też przeniósł się w czasie. A skoro tak, prawdopodobnie poszedł już jej szukać.

A Lila doskonale wiedziała, od czego zacznie poszukiwania.

Nasunęła cylinder na oczy i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w stronę Rzutu Kamieniem.


	5. Stare demony

Pierwszym, co Holland poczuł po przebudzeniu, był chłód i potworny ból głowy.

Nie otworzył oczu. Był świadom, że leży na podłodze, ale nie zamierzał z niej jeszcze wstawać. Wiedział, że gdy tylko się podniesie, świat zawiruje mu przed oczyma. Postanowił odczekać jeszcze chwilę…

Jedno słowo przecięło jego umysł niczym ostrze.

„Wstań”.

I zanim zdążył choćby zarejestrować tę myśl, zastanowić się skąd właściwie się wzięła, jakaś siła szarpnęła jego ciałem i pociągnęła go w górę. Holland jęknął cicho i oparł się o najbliższą ścianę, starając się utrzymać na chwiejnych nogach.

Wyczuł pod palcami zimne, kamienne cegły, których niewątpliwie wcześniej nie było w pałacu Mareshów, i dopiero to skłoniło go do otwarcia oczu.

Kolana ugięły się pod nim gdy tylko dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje.

Zewsząd otaczały go grube mury wykonane z ciemnego, nieociosanego kamienia. Przed nim rozciągał się wąski korytarz, po obu jego stronach z podłogi i sufitu przebijały się żelazne kraty. Na końcu tunelu ze ściany zwisała stalowa rama wykończona naostrzonymi szpikulcami. Podłoga, mimo że wypolerowana, nosiła na sobie ślady czarnej, zaschniętej krwi. Obok ramy stał stolik z nożem i kałamarzem, a pod nim leżało na wpół martwe ciało, które najwyraźniej nie zostało jeszcze uprzątnięte. Wątłe światła pochodni nie pomagały w rozróżnieniu wszystkich tych kształtów, lecz Holland nazbyt dobrze znał każdy szczegół tego miejsca, by potrzebować lepszego oświetlenia.

To były lochy. Lochy zamku w Białym Londynie.

Antariego przeszedł mimowolny dreszcz – nie był pewien czy z zimna czy ze strachu. Kiedy minęła pierwsza fala szoku, podniósł się powoli i przywarł do lodowatej ściany. Chłonął wzrokiem kraty, cegły, stalową ramę i próbował sobie wmówić, że to tylko jakieś chore złudzenie. Że za mocno uderzył się w głowę i teraz ma przywidzenia. Przecież nie mógł tutaj wrócić. Po prostu nie mógł…

Spuścił głowę i omal się nie zachłysnął widząc swoje ubranie. Szary strój, krótka biała peleryna i spinająca ją srebrna klamra.

Drżącą ręką dotknął symbolu. Przesunął palcem najpierw po okręgu, a później herbie, który znajdował się wewnątrz. Herbie należącym do Athosa i Astrid Dane’ów.

Ściana powstrzymała go przed kolejnym upadkiem. Holland zrobił gwałtowny wdech i sięgnął do swojego kołnierza. Odwinął rąbek koszuli by zobaczyć swoją pierś. Choć w głębi duszy wiedział już, co tam znajdzie, odkrycie uderzyło go jak solidny policzek.

Na jego skórze, tuż nad sercem, pobłyskiwał srebrzysty wzór. Piętno duszy. Zaklęcie czyniące go marionetką w rękach Athosa.

Ale… dlaczego?! Dlaczego to znowu się działo? Holland już wiele tygodni temu przestał mieć koszmary, przestał wracać myślami do tego przeklętego miejsca i swoich oprawców, dlaczego więc znów był tutaj, a to wszystko wydawało się tak niesamowicie, przerażająco realne…

Usłyszał na schodach czyjeś kroki i serce w nim zamarło. Nie mógł tutaj zostać. Musiał uciekać, musiał zrobić cokolwiek, żeby wyrwać się z tego chorego koszmaru, żeby uniknąć spotkania ze starymi demonami.

Ale nie był w stanie. Nie mógł nic zrobić, nie mógł nawet się poruszyć. Głos w jego głowie – ten sam, który wcześniej nakazał mu wstać – życzył sobie teraz, by Holland pozostał w bezruchu. Antari poczuł, jak momentalnie sztywnieją mu wszystkie mięśnie, jak znienawidzona magia kieruje jego ciałem.

Zamknął oczy, szukając źródła rozkazu. Pragnął mu się sprzeciwić, wyrwać z tego miejsca, jednak kiedy tylko jego wola starła się z wolą Dane’a, Holland poczuł opór. Mięśnie mu zadrżały ale nie poruszyły się nawet o milimetr. Wiedział już, że nie wygra tej walki. Bo przecież walczył już siedem lat i zawsze przegrywał, dlaczego więc teraz miałoby mu się udać?

Kroki przybliżyły się i chwilę później dało się słyszeć skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Holland wpatrzył się w przestrzeń, starając się opanować łomotanie serca. Czyjeś ciężkie buty zastukały na bruku i zza rogu wychynęła wysoka, bezbarwna figura.

Athos Dane wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Holland go zapamiętał. To znaczy, zapamiętał go jako marmurowy posąg, a teraz oto widział mężczyznę zupełnie żywego. Biały strój, białe włosy, biała skóra. I bladoniebieskie oczy przepełnione spokojnym szaleństwem.

– Hollandzie – zagruchał. Jego głos był słodki i gładki, lecz antari wyczuwał w nim jad. – Dobrze spałeś?

Holland nie odpowiedział, na co Biały Król wyszczerzył zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu.

– Chyba aż nazbyt dobrze – kontynuował, przeciągając słowa. – Wyglądasz na strasznie zaspanego. A zatem pozwól… – Sięgnął za pas i zanim Holland zdążył się domyślić, co tamten wyciągnie, długi, srebrzysty bat trzasnął w powietrzu. – …że cię odrobinę rozbudzę.

Antari się wzdrygnął. Przez te trzy błogie miesiące, które spędził w pałacu Mareshów, zdążył odwyknąć od bólu. Prawie zapomniał, jak wygląda, jak smakuje cierpienie. Ale teraz, gdy patrzył na trzymany przez Dane’a bicz, obudził się w nim dawny strach.

Athos uśmiechnął się szeroko i jego ręka wystrzeliła do przodu w tempie błyskawicy. Sznur skręcił się w powietrzu niczym wąż a potem uderzył Hollanda w pierś, rozrywając jego pelerynę i wypychając mu z płuc całe powietrze. Antari przez moment widział przed oczami jedynie ciemne plamy i w pierwszej chwili nie poczuł nawet bólu, tylko wstrząs, odrętwienie, a później – w końcu – ogień. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku by jakkolwiek zareagować; zachwiał się jedynie na nogach.

To Dane’a najwyraźniej nie usatysfakcjonowało. Wywinął zgrabną pętlę, jak człowiek, który posługuje się tym rodzajem broni jakby była przedłużeniem jego ręki, i bat ponownie trzasnął Hollanda.

Tym razem ból przyszedł od razu, najpierw niczym ostre ukłucie a potem płomienie rozlewające się po jego rozdartej skórze. Holland wrzasnął i opadł na kolana. Gwałtowne uderzenie o twardą posadzkę wydało mu się teraz ledwie drobną niedogodnością.

Przygotował się na kolejne uderzenie, lecz nigdy nie nadeszło. Antariemu udało się unieść odrobinę głowę. Zobaczył, jak Athos wpatruje się w niego ze szczerym zdumieniem, owijając sobie leniwie sznur wokół palców. Zdziwienie na twarzy Białego Króla było czymś niecodziennym i Holland być może odnotowałby ten fakt, gdyby był w stanie złożyć w całość choćby jedną klarowną myśl. Ale umysł miał otępiały, a uśmiech, powoli wpełzający na usta Dane’a, zobaczył jak przez mgłę.

– Czyżbym się przesłyszał? – odezwał się Athos. – Hollandzie, mój śliczny, nie słyszałem tego rozkosznego dźwięku od lat.

Antari zdołał przez krótki moment skupić się na tyle, by zrozumieć jego słowa. Nie od razu jednak pojął, co tamten miał na myśli.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił. Jak ogromny błąd popełnił.

Krzyknął.

Athos przyglądał mu się badawczo, wciąż z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– A może tylko mi się zdawało… – stwierdził. – Chyba muszę się upewnić.

Płynnym ruchem uniósł bicz nad głowę i sznurowy wąż ponownie rzucił się na Hollanda. Magia Białego Króla utrzymała jego kończyny w miejscu, jednak antari nie zdążyłby się choćby zasłonić ramieniem, nawet jeśli byłby w stanie nim poruszyć. Mógł tylko zobaczyć przez moment bat mknący w jego stronę, a potem ból ponownie ogłuszył go, tak że nie widział nic prócz ciemności i nie słyszał nic prócz własnego wrzasku. Uderzenie rozerwało jego skórę, biały strój splamił się czerwienią. Holland wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, choć płuca mu płonęły.

Wydało mu się, że gdzieś daleko słyszy śmiech. A potem do niego dotarło, że to Athos się śmiał! Był to dźwięk nie tyle dziwny, co przerażający. Niewiele rzeczy radowało Dane’a – prawdopodobnie nic prócz cierpienia innych.

– Holland, Holland – zamruczał Biały Król, gdy minęła mu ta nagła wesołość. – Co się z tobą stało? Gdzie się podziała ta twoja zimna determinacja, ta maska spokoju? – Ruszył ku antariemu i ujął w dłoń jego policzek. Ostre paznokcie wbiły się Hollandowi w skórę, a on popatrzył w oczy potwora, którego przecież miał już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć. – Czyżbym widział emocje na twej ślicznej twarzyczce? – wyszeptał Athos tuż przy jego uchu. – A cóż to takiego? Ból? _Strach_? Przecież ty się _niczego_ nie boisz… Cóż się zmieniło dzisiejszej nocy?

Holland z trudem wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, starając się nie pokazywać nic po sobie, ale uczucia, które buzowały w jego sercu musiały choć częściowo odmalować się na jego twarzy. Kiedyś był przyzwyczajony do takiego stanu rzeczy, do bycia zabawką w dłoniach Dane’ów, do ich okrutnych uśmiechów i niekończących się tortur. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu bliskość Athosa nie zrobiłaby na nim większego wrażenia, nie wywołałaby w nim żadnych emocji – poza permanentną wściekłością i nienawiścią, jaką darzył swych oprawców.

Ale ten czas przeminął, a Holland od tych trzech miesięcy żył już innym życiem: wolnym od bólu i strachu, niewymagającym od niego ciągłego ukrywania uczuć. To Kell podarował mu to życie i tyle razy obiecywał, że dawna, mroczna rzeczywistość już nigdy nie powróci. I tak było. Demony i nocne koszmary zniknęły, tak samo jak maska wiecznej obojętności, pod którą Biały antari skrywał przez tyle lat swą prawdziwą osobowość. W końcu nawet przestał śnić o Osaronie i Dane’ach.

Aż tu niespodziewanie Dane’owie znowu go dopadli.

Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał o Kellu i nagle poczuł się okłamany. Irracjonalna myśl. Ale ciężko było mu racjonalnie myśleć, patrząc w lodowate ślepia Athosa. Prawdziwego Athosa. Nie tego, który nawiedzał go w snach i nie tego, którego widywał, gdy zamykał oczy. Nie, ten był niewątpliwie realny. Żywy.

Ale jakim cudem?! Przecież i on i jego siostra zostali zabici. Holland pamiętał uczucie, które towarzyszyło zerwaniu piętna duszy. Pamiętał szeptane opowieści mieszczan o tym, jak dwoje przybyszów z Czerwonego Londynu pokonało ich króla i królową.

A jednak oto Athos stał przed nim w całej swej okazałości, drapiąc pazurami jego policzek i delektując się widokiem sprzecznych emocji w oczach antariego. A potem się uśmiechnął.

– Chodźmy, Hollandzie. – powiedział miękko. – Astrid bardzo się ucieszy, widząc cię w tym stanie. To doprawdy niecodzienne zjawisko: Holland okazujący emocje. – Przesunął palcem po jego powiekach i wyszeptał: – Nawet to twoje czarne oko zdradza strach.

Hollandowi zdało się, że jego serce ominęło kilka uderzeń. _Czarne_ oko? Tak powiedział Athos? Ale przecież on nie…

Dane odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Gdy Holland się nie poruszył, siła klątwy naparła na jego ciało i nakazała mu iść za swym panem. Po chwili szedł już po spiralnych schodach, a w głowie dźwięczały mu słowa Białego Króla. Czarne oko. Czarne oko…

Dotarli do półpiętra, gdzie w ścianie tkwiły dwa niewielkie okna. Holland z pewną dozą ulgi powitał blade światło słońca. A potem spostrzegł w szybie swoje odbicie i zamarł.

Patrzył na osobę, którą był jakieś pół roku temu – sługę królestwa Białego Londynu. Skórę miał niezdrowo jasną, jego włosy były w wyblakłym antracytowym kolorze. Jednak najbardziej zafascynowały go oczy; prawe miało barwę brudnej zieleni – nie lśniącego szmaragdu, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Lewe zaś było zupełnie i jednolicie czarne.

Nie było to oko sługi ani króla, ani nawet człowieka. To było oko maga. Antariego.

Dopiero teraz Holland uświadomił sobie subtelny puls magii, który bił w jego żyłach równomiernie z jego sercem. Moc przepływała przez niego, dodając mu sił i powoli zaleczając zadane przez Athosa rany. Nie zorientował się wcześniej, że ją czuje. Po prostu była tam, jak coś naturalnego, jak jakaś część jego ciała, nad której istnieniem nawet się nie zastanawiał.

Ale jeśli magia wciąż w nim tkwiła, nie wyssana jeszcze przez Sukcesora, a on natomiast znajdował się znów w rękach Dane’ów, oznaczało to, że…

Nagle sobie przypomniał. Usłyszał w nocy kłótnię małej złodziejki i Kella. Znalazł ich w pustym pokoju, obok tajemniczej kuli, której nigdy nie widział na oczy i o której zastosowaniu nie miał pojęcia. Dziewczyna majstrowała coś przy urządzeniu, a potem nagle rozbłysło światło i Holland nie był pewien, co się stało dalej. Stracił przytomność, a kiedy się obudził, był tutaj, w tym piekle, z powrotem ze swoją magią i bezsprzecznie żywym Athosem.

„To magiczna kula z Ferase Stras – tłumaczył mu wcześniej Kell. – Potrafi odbierać czas z życia.” A Holland zadumał się wtedy, jakaż to magia jest w stanie odebrać coś tak niewymiernego jak czas? Jak może nim manipulować? Jednak teraz, kiedy podążał za Białym Królem w kierunku sali tronowej, gdzie spotkać się miał z drugą połową swojego koszmaru, zaczynał powoli rozumieć.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kula przeniosła go w czasie.

Tylko dlaczego akurat do tego najbardziej potwornego okresu?


	6. Znajomi, nieznajomi

Lila poprawiła cylinder i dalej przeciskała się przez tłum. Londyńskie uliczki były o tej porze zadziwiająco zatłoczone. Brnęła jednak ku swojemu celowi, a choć nie do końca pamiętała kierunek, nogi niosły ją same. „Punkt stały” – powiedział jej kiedyś Kell. Karczma przyciągała antarich jak magnes i nim Lila się obejrzała, faktycznie stanęła na progu Rzutu Kamieniem.

Jej ręka zawisła nad klamką, gdy dopadły ją wspomnienia.

Barron stojący na schodach i ćmiący w zamyśleniu cygaro, jego dudniący głos ganiący ją za okradanie klientów, jego irytująca, niezrozumiała dla niej dobroć. A potem już tylko jego krew na srebrnym zegarku.

„Umarł przez ciebie – powiedział jej Holland. – Ponieważ uciekłaś. Stchórzyłaś. Ciągle tchórzysz?”

Lila doskonale pamiętała swoją wściekłość wtedy, w alejce, gdy stała obok Kella, spowita przez magię czarnego kamienia. Wściekłość na Białego antariego, bo odebrał jej jedyną osobę, na jakiej jej swego czasu zależało. I wściekłość na samą siebie, bo nie potrafiła temu zapobiec.

Lecz teraz – uświadomiła sobie nagle – _mogła_ temu zapobiec. W tym miejscu i czasie Barron nadal żył. Holland jeszcze go nie dopadł!

A to oznaczało też, że Kell nie znalazł jeszcze tego przeklętego kamienia. Nie odnalazł nawet _jej_!

I wtedy zaczęły nachodzić ją coraz większe wątpliwości. Co jeśli Kell jednak nie pójdzie jej szukać? Jeśli w ogóle jej nie pamiętał?

Zacisnęła pięści. Nie, nie mogła się wahać. Dostała od losu drugą szansę, dostała _czas_, aby naprawić swoje błędy. Nie mogła go marnować na rozmyślania. Jeżeli nie znajdzie Kella w środku, pójdzie go szukać w mieście. Albo odnajdzie jakiś talizman z Czerwonego Londynu i tam dorwie antariego. To jedyny sposób by się przekonać, czy on też przeniósł się w czasie

Odetchnęła głęboko i z nową nadzieją otworzyła drzwi karczmy.

*

Kell postanowił, że najlepiej będzie się zgubić.

Jeśli zmiesza się z tłumem możnych, samemu wyglądając na jednego z nich, to istniał cień szansy, że jego mała złodziejka na niego wpadnie. Szedł więc jedną z jaśniejszych uliczek, trzymając ręce luźno za plecami, wyprostowany i zamyślony, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Nasunął rude włosy na swoje czarne oko, zaś niebieskim przypatrywał się każdemu ruchowi w cieniu i nie tylko.

Włóczył się tak już od godziny i powoli dopadało go znużenie, ale za każdym razem gdy chciał już zrezygnować, przypominał sobie wywieszony na drzwiach Rzutu Kamieniem portret pamięciowy Złodzieja–Cienia. Jeśli Lila była w mieście, to musiała w tej chwili snuć się po ulicach i korzystać z chwili wolności.

Przynajmniej taką wersję zdarzeń przyjął.

Bo istniały dziesiątki alternatywnych możliwości, jak na przykład ta, że Lila w ogóle nie przeniosła się w czasie, że trafiła do innego miejsca – lub innego momentu – że jeśli jednak tu jest, to nawet go nie rozpozna, że kula ją zraniła, że nie przeżyła tej całej podróży…

Kell zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co omal nie wpadł na niego jakiś jegomość w meloniku. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i oparł się o pobliską latarnię. Robiło się naprawdę późno, a on coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Może powinien zaniechać poszukiwań Lili i wrócić do domu? Powinien zobaczyć się z rodzicami, z bratem… Nagle przeszło mu przez myśl, że Rhy też mógł przenieść się w czasie. Kell nie miał pojęcia, jak wielki zasięg miała kula. A nawet jeśli Rhy jednak się nie przeniósł i nic nie pamiętał… na pewno lepiej byłoby antariemu spędzić czas z rodziną niż szlajać się po zimnych londyńskich uliczkach.

Ale potem pomyślał o swojej małej złodziejce, o tym że jeśli istniała jakakolwiek szansa, że dziewczyna tu jest, to musiał ją odnaleźć. Choćby miał szukać całą noc.

Poprawił kołnierz i ruszył przed siebie. Postanowił zmienić nieco taktykę. Może jednak Lila nie poluje teraz na bogaczy.

Może właśnie w tej chwili go szuka. A jeśli tak, to Kell wiedział już, dokąd mogła się udać.

*

Lili aż zakręciło się w głowie, gdy zobaczyła wnętrze Rzutu Kamieniem. Wszystko było takie, jak zapamiętała. Wypłowiałe ściany, podłoga poplamiona krwią i piwem, duszne powietrze i pijani klienci.

A także potężna sylwetka karczmarza, krzątającego się za barem.

Lila nasunęła cylinder na czoło i przylgnęła do ściany. Nie chciała, by ją rozpoznał – jeszcze nie. Zmrużyła powieki i przesunęła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych w lokalu gościach. Były ich ze dwa tuziny, większość odrażająca i przesiąknięta zapachem piwa, lecz zdarzyło się kilku bardziej przyzwoitych jegomościów. Nigdzie jednak nie wypatrzyła rudej czupryny ani charakterystycznego płaszcza. Nie wyczuła też subtelnego aromatu róż (choć pewnie i tak trudno byłoby jej to zrobić przez wszechobecny, odurzający smród).

Dziewczyna westchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Powinna na niego zaczekać? Choć jeśli do tej pory nie przyszedł, to pewnie już się nie pojawi. Może coś go zatrzymało? A może…

– Podać coś?

Lila zamrugała, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Uniosła oczy i od razu tego pożałowała. Serce mimowolnie zabiło jej mocniej, kiedy stała twarzą w twarz z Barronem i spoglądała w jego ciemne ślepia.

Mężczyzna wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony jej widokiem, z czego na moment ucieszyła się w duchu.

– Lila? – zapytał cicho. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odparła wesoło.

„Nawet nie masz pojęcie jak bardzo” – dodała w myślach.

Barron uniósł lekko brew a dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że nie powinna być aż tak uprzejma. Przecież teraz była z powrotem tą starą Lilą Bard – złodziejką i poszukiwaczką przygód.

I niecały rok temu wybiegła z tej karczmy, wyzywając jej właściciela i przysięgając, że nigdy tu nie wróci. A jednak właśnie tu była.

Odchrząknęła i przybrała bardziej niefrasobliwą postawę.

– Ale nie martw się, nie zamierzam zostać tu na długo. Właściwie w ogóle nie zamierzam zostawać. Ja tylko… szukam kogoś.

Barron skinął głową w zamyśleniu.

– Szukasz kogoś – powtórzył. – A kogoż miałabyś szukać, jeśli wolno spytać? Zazwyczaj jedynym czego poszukiwałaś były kłopoty.

„Antari z Czerwonego Londynu jest raczej synonimem kłopotów” – pomyślała, powstrzymując uśmiech.

– Maga z czarnym okiem – wyznała, czym udało jej się zadziwić karczmarza po raz drugi tego wieczoru.

– Kella? – zapytał. – Znacie się?

– Zawarłam sporo dziwacznych znajomości przez ten rok – oznajmiła z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Nie skłamała. Choć mówiąc „ten rok” miała raczej na myśli „następny” niż „ubiegły”.

Barron zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Tak lepiej dla ciebie. Znajomości się przydają, szczególnie te dziwne. Ale niestety, nie widziałem tu pana Kella od ponad miesiąca.

Lila zmarkotniała. Jej złe przeczucia zaczynały się nasilać.

– Ach – mruknęła. – No nic, chyba będę zmuszona poszukać gdzieś indziej. Bywaj, Barronie.

Zamierzała się odwrócić i odejść, a potem zagłębić w labirynt londyńskich uliczek, by może w końcu _tam_ znaleźć Kella, ale Barron powstrzymał ją mocnym chwytem za ramię.

– Zaczekaj! Nie zostaniesz choćby na chwilę? Już uciekasz?

Lila prawie się uśmiechnęła ale zaraz spoważniała.

– Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. Ale wrócę, gdy tylko się nadarzy okazja – zapewniła, zaskakując tym i karczmarza, i samą siebie. Nie chciała aż tak bardzo przywiązywać się do tego miejsca. Ale z drugiej strony, gdzieś w głębi duszy zabolało ją, że nie może się dłużej nacieszyć towarzystwem Barrona. Jednak w tej chwili naprawdę miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Dotknęła ronda kapelusza, błysnęła uśmiechem i sekundę później zniknęła za drzwiami. Niczym cień. Złodziej–Cień, którym przecież nadal była.

*

Gdy Kell po raz drugi tego wieczoru stanął przed drzwiami Rzutu Kamieniem, tłum na ulicach zdążył się już przerzedzić. Robiło się naprawdę późno i mimo iż antari zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, postanowił spróbować w tym jednym, ostatnim miejscu.

Jeśli tutaj nie znajdzie Lili, będzie zmuszony się poddać.

Westchnął i pchnął drzwi karczmy.

Od razu uderzyło go duszne powietrze i ostra woń alkoholu. Stłumił kaszel i wszedł do środka, poszukując znajomej, szczupłej sylwetki.

Jednak pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była potężna postać Barrona górującego nad ladą. Mężczyzna zwrócił na niego uwagę, ale się nie odezwał. Dawniej nigdy nie rozmawiali i Kell przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien tego zwyczaju przełamywać. Zamiast tego skinął głową karczmarzowi i skierował się do pierwszego wolnego stolika. Przesunął wzrok po klientach, lecz żaden z nich z całą pewnością nie był Lilą.

Antari westchnął cicho. Zapewne musiał coś przeoczyć. Dziewczyna na pewno gdzieś się tu kręciła, musiał tylko…

Krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu zaszurało i Kell odwrócił gwałtownie głowę. Ramiona opadły mu mimowolnie.

Tylko nie _on_.

– Czy to miejsce jest zajęte? – zapytał Edward Archibald Tuttle.

Kell zmierzył tyczkowatego chłopaka wzrokiem. Niezgrabna postura, zbyt krótka marynarka, długie ręce oszpecone niezdarnie wydziarganymi runami mocy. Ned – zagorzały fan magii, a także – w innych czasach – jego przyjaciel i pomocnik.

Ale teraz, w tym momencie, mężczyźni jeszcze się nie znali. I Kell winien potraktować go po prostu jako irytującego Entuzjastę.

– Odejdź stąd – powiedział twardo. Bez rezultatu.

– Czy to prawda? – zapytał chłopak. – To co mówią?

Antari westchnął ciężko. Tracił tylko cenny czas.

– Nie wiem, co o mnie słyszałeś, ale większość tego co mówią, to bezwartościowe plotki, Ned. A teraz wybacz, ale naprawdę musisz odejść. Czekam na kogoś.

Entuzjasta tylko wybałuszył na niego oczy.

– Ty… znasz moje imię? – sapnął. Kell poniewczasie ugryzł się w język. No tak. Przecież jeszcze się nie poznali.

– Obiło mi się o uszy – odparł wymijająco, lecz euforię chłopaka ciężko było opanować.

– A więc jestem aż tak rozpoznawalny? Och, to zaszczyt, panie Kell! To prawdziwy…

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam…

Antari odwrócił wzrok i z ulgą spostrzegł stojącego nad nimi Barrona. Edward Archibald wzdrygnął się nieco, gdy potężna postać rzuciła na niego cień.

– O co chodzi, Barronie? – spytał Kell.

– Cóż, nie chcę się za bardzo wtrącać, ale nic dziś nie zamówiłeś. To do ciebie niepodobne. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – A poza tym, był tu ktoś… kto cię szukał.

Serce załomotało mu w piersi z nadzieją.

– Tak? Kto taki?

– Delilah Bard – oznajmił karczmarz i pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, skąd możecie się znać, ale dziewczyna była tu ledwie kilka minut temu. Pytała o ciebie. A potem wypadła na zewnątrz i poszła cię szukać. Wspomniała, że to coś ważnego. Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć…

Kell poderwał się z krzesła, ignorując już zupełnie Entuzjastę.

– Wiesz, dokąd poszła?

Barron wzruszył wymownie ramionami.

– A zatem… raczej i tak nic już dziś nie zamówię – wymamrotał antari, myślami będąc gdzieś indziej. – Dziękuję za informację, Barronie. Wpadnę innym razem.

– Panie Kell, proszę zaczekać! – zawołał za nim Edward Archibald.

Ale Kell znikał już za drzwiami.

*

– Jasna cholera, Kell – mamrotała Lila pod nosem. – Gdzieś ty się podział?

Minęła kolejny ślepy zaułek i ruszyła szeroką, opustoszałą już drogą. Wszystkie odziane w płaszcze postaci zdążyły skryć się już w ciepłych domach i karczmach, podczas gdy temperatura na dworze zawzięcie spadała. Lila zadrżała i otuliła się szczelniej peleryną, choć niewiele to dało. Jej ubranie było cienkie i znoszone, toteż nie zapewniało najlepszej ochrony przed zimnem.

Zaczynała się obawiać, że jeśli spędzi tu choćby kilka godzin więcej, zupełnie się wyziębi.

Może powinna dać już sobie spokój? Myśl, że nie odnajdzie Kella, że ten nie przyjdzie, towarzyszyła jej już od drzwi Rzutu Kamieniem. Lila nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie tej możliwości. Pragnęła wierzyć, że antari z Czerwonego Londynu ją znajdzie.

Chyba, że to wszystko tylko sobie wyśniła.

Taką hipotezę też już rozważała. Jak i setki innych. Kiedy nie była akurat zajęta okradaniem przechodniów, miała zadziwiająco dużo czasu na myślenie. Zastanawiała się więc, czy aby na pewno cała ta historia z innymi Londynami, Kellem, Alucardem, Hollandem, Dane’ami, Osaronem i masą innych postaci po prostu jej się nie przyśniła.

Ale jeśli tak – musiałby to być bardzo długi, szalony i… bolesny sen.

Pokręciła głową. Nie, to zdarzyło się naprawdę! Rzeczywiście cofnęła się w czasie i teraz musiała tylko…

Musiała tylko…

Jej ciałem szarpnął kolejny dreszcz i dziewczyna straciła równowagę. Osunęła się na kamienną drogę, przeklinając cicho.

Musiała znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce na noc.

Westchnęła, czekając aż minie podmuch silnego wiatru. Powinna wracać do Rzutu Kamieniem. Zazwyczaj nie nadużywała gościnności Barrona, ale tej nocy była doszczętnie wyczerpana. Pragnęła już tylko położyć się spać i śnić o innych światach, magii, statkach i Kellu. Przypomniała sobie kwiatową woń, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie mężczyzna. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Ten zapach po jakimś czasie zaczął kojarzyć jej się z domem…

Wstała i otrząsnęła się. Nie mogła się teraz poddać. Znajdzie antariego, choćby miała szukać do rana.

Nagle spostrzegła jakiś cień przemykający przez boczną uliczkę.

Pospiesznie przywarła do ściany, kryjąc się w mroku. Wytężyła wzrok i w wątłym świetle latarni dostrzegła po drugiej stronie ulicy wysoką sylwetkę. Mężczyzna w długim, czarnym płaszczu, zgarbiony i najwyraźniej w pośpiechu. Po chwili zniknął za rogiem jakiegoś przybytku.

Lila bez chwili wahania ruszyła za nim. Co ten człowiek tu robił o tak późnej porze?

Ciekawość szybko odwiodła ją od głównego celu jej poszukiwań. Chociaż z drugiej strony – znając jej szczęście mogła wpaść na Kella akurat po drodze. Może właśnie o to chodziło? Żeby go nie szukać, bo im bardziej chce się coś znaleźć, tym bardziej to coś nie chce być znalezione.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na tę pokrętną logikę i zniknęła wśród londyńskich domostw.

*

Kell dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że jest śledzony.

Nie zaprzestał swojego marszu i kluczył wśród wąskich uliczek, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec od ciekawskich oczu. Szpieg okazał się jednak wytrwały i uparcie podążał za nim nawet przez najciemniejsze zakamarki. Antari musiał zmienić taktykę. Ale na jaką? Miał z nim walczyć? Może nie byłby to taki głupi pomysł. Ten ktoś zapewne i tak zaatakuje, gdy tylko znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko.

Może to złodziej liczący na łatwy łup? Bądź co bądź samotnemu mężczyźnie w ślepym zaułku wystarczy zagrozić nożem i po sprawie… ale czy śledziłby go aż tak długo? Musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany.

Kell wypatrzył ciasną wnękę w ścianie budynku i uskoczył do niej. Nie mogło to ujść uwadze złodzieja. Na to właśnie liczył. Wyciągnął nóż i przystawił go sobie do nadgarstka, czekając aż złodziej się zbliży, aż wyjmie swoją broń, aż zaatakuje…

Czekał tak przez kilka długich minut. I nic się nie wydarzyło.

Czyżby złodziejaszek zrezygnował? Kellowi ulżyło na tę myśl, ale przecież nie słyszał nawet, jak mężczyzna odchodzi. Może nadal czaił się gdzieś w mroku…?

Dzwony na odległej wieży kościoła wybiły północ i antari zaklął cicho. Stracił tu zbyt wiele czasu. Powinien wracać już do domu, do Rhy’a, a poszukiwania Lili kontynuować jutro. Czuł się wyczerpany.

Z cichym westchnieniem opuścił małą wnękę i pozwolił, by blask latarni padł na jego twarz. Nagle jakiś czarny kształt poruszył się obok niego…

Trudno powiedzieć, kto zaatakował pierwszy. A jednak już po chwili obaj mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie – Kell przyparty do ściany, złodziej z ręką antariego owiniętą wokół gardła – z nożami przyciśniętymi do szyi lub boku przeciwnika.

Na tym w zasadzie zakończyła się ich krótka szamotanina i Kell nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego złodziej nie próbuje się wyrwać, nie atakuje, nie…

I wtedy mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i spod cylindra błysnęło dwoje znajomych, brązowych oczu w niedobranych odcieniach. Jedno z nich rozszerzyło się ze zdumienia; drugie – szklane – nie miało takiej możliwości.

– To ty? – wychrypiał Złodziej–Cień.

Kell opuścił rękę i pokiwał głową. Ostrza brzdęknęły synchronicznie o ziemię, kiedy wysunęły się z ich dłoni, zapomniane.

– To ja – odparł antari. Cień ściągnął z głowy cylinder i uśmiechnęli się do siebie powoli. – Cześć, Lila.


	7. Odmienić bieg historii

Kell zupełnie stracił oddech, kiedy Lila rzuciła mu się na szyję i objęła go niemiłosiernie mocno. Nie protestował jednak. Otoczył ją ramionami, przyciągnął do siebie i wtulił twarz w jej czarne włosy. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie ucieszył na jej widok. Nawet po pokonaniu Dane’ów, nawet po jej powrocie z najdłuższych wypraw.

Była tutaj. Naprawdę tu była. I pamiętała go.

Stali tak przez długą chwilę, skryci w ciemności i przytuleni do siebie. Aż końcu Lila się odsunęła.

– Czy ty wiesz, co się właśnie stało? – spytała. Nawet w półmroku Kell widział ekscytację w jej oczach. – Cofnęliśmy się w czasie!

– Tak, zauważyłem.

– A to oznacza, że… – Lila niemal skakała z radości. – Że możemy zmienić bieg historii, Kell. Teraz, kiedy wiemy co się wydarzy…

Kell rozważył jej słowa. Miała rację, mogli zrobić absolutnie wszystko: udaremnić zamach na arnezyjską koronę, powstrzymać Osarona – a nawet w ogóle _nie uwalniać _Osarona – ocalić tak wiele istnień…

– Myślisz… myślisz, że to się może udać? – zapytał cicho. – Że będziemy w stanie…

– Oczywiście że będziemy! – Złapała go a ramiona. – Nie rozumiesz? Mamy okazję wszystko naprawić!

Kell patrzył jej w oczy. Mówiła to z ogromnym zapałem, ale i nietypową dla siebie powagą.

– Może tak się musiało stać – kontynuowała w zamyśleniu. – Może pomysł, żeby ukraść Maris tę kulę nie był tylko wynikiem mojej głupoty… Wiesz, nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy i możemy _coś_ zrobić… Dostaliśmy od losu wielką szansę, nie możemy jej zmarnować!

Antari w końcu pokiwał głową. Tak, jeżeli byli w stanie sprawić, że wypadki potoczą się inaczej, musieli spróbować. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie będą w stanie wrócić do teraźniejszości, do momentu, z którego się cofnęli.

A zresztą, po co mieliby tam wracać? Skoro mogli ukształtować sobie nową, lepszą przyszłość…

– Masz rację – powiedział Kell. – Skoro możemy naprawić ten świat, przynajmniej odrobinę, zróbmy to. Tylko od czego zaczniemy?

Lila zastanawiała się przez moment.

– Jaki dziś dzień?

– Skoro jest już po północy, to mamy szesnasty października. Wiem to z listu do króla Jerzego – dodał, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Staruszek jeszcze żyje.

– Zaraz, to ty zdążyłeś jeszcze złożyć wizytę królowi?! – oburzyła się. – A ja chodzę i cię szukam po całym tym przeklętym mieście!

– Uznałem, że lepiej zachowywać się normalnie – odparł spokojnie. – Byłem zmuszony dopełnić wszystkich formalności. I tak udało mi się szybciej wyrwać od księcia regenta… – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ale to już bez znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że się w końcu znaleźliśmy.

– W końcu – potwierdziła. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy pamiętają przyszłość…

– Prawdopodobnie. – Kell się zadumał. – Nie możemy mieć pewności, jak duży zasięg miała kula. Oczywiście zmarli o niczym nie wiedzą, ale może Rhy, Alucard, Holland… Oni byli w pobliżu. Powinni zatem pamiętać.

– Tylko cholera wie, gdzie teraz są – odparła Lila.

– Zapewne tam, gdzie byli w przeszłości. Tej poprzedniej przeszłości. – Skrzywił się. Zabrzmiało mu to co najmniej dziwnie. – Rhy musi być w pałacu, tego jestem prawie pewien. Co do Alucarda – nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie się podziewa ta szumowina.

– Ja też nie – oznajmiła Lila. – Prawdopodobnie nikt tego nie wie. Natomiast Holland jest…

Urwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie to, co Kella dręczyło już od kilku godzin.

– …w Białym Londynie – dokończyła cicho. – Nadal pod rządami Dane’ów.

Antari pokiwał głową.

– I nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli go tak zostawić. Trzeba go jakoś uwolnić.

– Ale to by oznaczało, że znów musimy zabić Athosa i Astrid – przypomniała Lila. – A czy możemy to zrobić bez żadnego pretekstu? Masz rację, nie powinniśmy pokazywać, że wiemy, co się wydarzy. A to oznacza, że nie możemy sobie po prostu pójść i zasztyletować królestwa Białego Londynu!

– To prawda – przyznał Kell, po czym go olśniło. – Ale przecież oni niedługo dadzą nam pretekst! Czarny kamień, pamiętasz? Astrid będzie chciała, żebym zaniósł go do pałacu w Czerwonym Londynie. A ten amulet, który Holland przyniesie Rhyowi? Dane’owie dokonają zamachu na arnezyjską koronę. To chyba _będzie_ wystarczający powód, żeby ich zabić.

– A więc musimy zaczekać aż dostaniesz ten przeklęty kamień – skwitowała Lila. – Skąd ty go w ogóle wziąłeś?

– Dała mi go jakaś kobieta w Białym Londynie, jako zapłatę za przemycenie listu – wyjaśnił Kell. – Byłem tam wtedy z wiadomością dla Astrid… Właściwie to wkrótce znów tam pójdę. Dzisiaj nawet.

– Dzisiaj?!

Kell zamknął oczy i spróbował sobie przypomnieć bieg wydarzeń. Piętnasty października – tego został wysłany z korespondencją do Szarego Londynu.

A pod jego nieobecność, Holland dostarczył list – i amulet! – do Londynu Czerwonego.

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam – zaczął powoli – Rhy dostał już swoją błyskotkę. A zatem Astrid już wciela w życie swój plan.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że kiedy my biegaliśmy po mieście, próbując się znaleźć, Holland przemycał do twojego świata zakazane świecidełka? – wytknęła mu Lila. Antari się skrzywił.

– Tak. Ale jeszcze nic straconego. Astrid i tak zaczeka do urodzin Rhya, a zatem mamy jeszcze trochę czasu – uspokoił ją. – No i… i tak będę zmuszony odwiedzić Biały Londyn. Pomijając dostarczanie poczty, muszę sprawdzić, co z Hollandem. Może jego też przeniosło. Może będzie nas pamiętał… – powiedział, choć miał raczej na myśli: „Może będzie pamiętał ciebie, a do mnie nie będzie żywił starej nienawiści…”

Zegar wybił kwadrans po północy.

–_ Sanct_ – mruknął Kell. – Muszę iść. Rodzina królewska pewnie się o mnie zamartwia.

– A co ze mną? – Lila skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Chyba nie każesz mi tu zostać?

– Nie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą – odparł. – Nawet jeśli jesteś antarim, zupełnie nie wyglądasz na takowego. Poza tym, w moim świecie nikt cię nie zna. Będziesz po prostu dziewczyną z Szarego Londynu, którą _ja_ przeprowadziłem przez zamknięte drzwi. Twoja obecność może wpakować nas oboje w kłopoty.

– Nie muszę od razu włazić za tobą do pałacu, ale na pewno nie zamierzam zostać tutaj! – Dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. – Słuchaj, wiem że nie jesteś zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale też chcę się na coś przydać. Nie pójdę z tobą do Białego Londynu, przynajmniej na razie, ale mogę… – Zamilkła na chwilę, zastanawiając się co mogłaby zrobić, lecz Kell nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

– Posłuchaj, Lila – powiedział łagodnie. – Oczywiście, że się na coś przydasz. Nie pokonam Dane’ów bez ciebie ani sam nie wyeliminuję kamienia… bo przecież jego też trzeba będzie się pozbyć. – Skrzywił się. – Spotkajmy się wieczorem. Tutaj. Wtedy uzgodnimy co powinniśmy zrobić dalej. A na razie…

– Może powinnam pójść odwiedzić Barrona – mruknęła. – Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy…

– To dobry pomysł. – Kell uśmiechnął się do niej. Uniósł lekko jej podbródek i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Tym razem wszystko się ułoży. Musi.

Lila pokiwała głową i przytuliła głowę do jego piersi. Antari objął ją ramionami i westchnął. Nie chciał jej tu zostawiać. Ale nie miał wyjścia.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wymacał niewielkiego, czerwonego _lina_. Wręczył go złodziejce.

– Klucz do mojego świata – powiedział. – Jeśli stanie się coś złego, będziesz wiedziała, gdzie mnie szukać. Ale tylko w ostateczności.

– Jasne – odparła. Przez moment stali w milczeniu, aż w końcu Lila odwróciła się, żeby odejść. – W takim razie dobranoc. Czy jak tam się żegna w tym waszym języku…

– _Anoshe_ – odrzekł Kell, wyciągając swój sztylet. Ostrze przesunęło się gładko po jego skórze, aż popłynęła niewielka strużka krwi. Antari przyłożył dłoń do ceglanej ściany. – _As Travars _– szepnął i wrócił do domu.


	8. Koszmar i nadzieja

Holland znów leżał na zimnej podłodze, zmęczonym wzrokiem obserwując, jak krew – jego krew – plami biały kamień. Jego bezwładne ciało spoczywało w sadzawce szkarłatnej cieczy. Nie miał siły się poruszyć. Mógł jedynie śledzić rozmywającą mu się przed oczami mieszankę brudnej bieli i zadziwiającej czerwieni, i słuchać donośnego śmiechu Dane’ów.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu trwały ich zabawy ani jak wiele ciosów batem otrzymał. Najgorzej było na początku, kiedy to jeszcze liczył kolejne uderzenia. Pierwsze dwa wyrwały mu powietrze z płuc. Kolejne trzy były jak ogień na rozdartej skórze. Przy dziesiątym stracił głos. Przy piętnastym chciał zemdleć. Przy dwudziestym chciał umrzeć. A potem stracił już rachubę, a jego ciało przestało opierać się falom przeszywającego bólu.

Holland z trudem przypominał sobie czasy, kiedy uczucie cierpienia było codziennością. Przez lata zdążył się do niego w pewnym stopniu przyzwyczaić, lecz powrót do stanu niekończącej się udręki po kilku miesiącach spokoju okazał się niewyobrażalnie ciężki. Wręcz niemożliwy.

A jednak po wielu godzinach tortur, antari nadal żył. Jego ciało powoli, bardzo powoli, zaczynało się już uleczać. Magia w jego żyłach dodawała mu nieco otuchy. Może jednak będzie w stanie to przetrwać…

– Ach, Hollandzie – zaświergotała Astrid. – Doprawdy, zachowujesz się dzisiaj, jakbyś miał w sobie jeszcze jakieś ludzkie uczucia. Niebywałe. Gdzieś ty je znalazł?

Holland zacisnął zęby. Dane’owie byli autentycznie zachwyceni jego cierpieniem, jego słabością, której nie potrafił ukryć. Próbował walczyć. Próbował krzyczeć – i krzyczał, kiedy jeszcze był w stanie. Wiedział, że powinien być silniejszy, że nie mógł dać bliźniakom tak wielkiej satysfakcji, że jeśli nie weźmie się w garść, jego tortura nigdy się nie skończy… A mimo to nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Nie po tym, jak niemal zapomniał co to ból.

Ale tak naprawdę nie zapomniał – uświadomił sobie. – Nie w tym czasie.

Nie miał pojęcia, do jakiej chwili w przeszłości trafił ani jaka mogła być data. Ale na pewno był wtedy w rękach Dane’ów już od dłuższego czasu. Nadal był ich sługą – ich marionetką. A marionetki nie krzyczały. Marionetki były posłuszne.

Wyglądało na to, że powinien właśnie tak się zachowywać – jak na marionetkę przystało. Choć jego osłabione ciało i umysł nie do końca chciały się go słuchać.

– Widzisz, siostro, nasz drogi Holland wciąż pozostaje zagadką – odezwał się Athos. – Może ma dla nas w zanadrzu kolejne niespodzianki… Ale na dziś dajmy mu spokój. Nie chcemy go przecież uszkodzić.

Antari nie widział twarzy bliźniaków, ale dosłyszał jak Astrid wydaje z siebie rozczarowany jęk. Athos jednak nie uległ.

– Wstawaj – polecił. Holland myślał, że nie wystarczy mu sił, by utrzymać się w pionie, lecz nacisk klątwy nakazał jego ciału odnaleźć jakieś resztki energii i podciągnąć się w górę. – Miałem zamiar wysłać cię dziś z listem do naszych… sąsiadów, ale twoja niecodzienna emocjonalność pokrzyżowała mi plany. Cóż, zrobisz to jutro. A teraz – machnął niefrasobliwie ręką – odejdź.

– I zrób coś ze swoim wyglądem – dodała Astrid z uśmieszkiem.

Holland powlókł się do wyjścia. Kiedy drzwi do sali tronowej zatrzasnęły się za nim, oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął głęboko. Mięśnie nadal mu drżały, tępy ból pulsował w całym jego ciele. Ale przynajmniej miał chwilę na zebranie myśli.

Jutro Athos wyśle go z listem do Mareshów. A zatem może spotka się z Kellem. Ciekawiło go, czy młody antari będzie go pamiętał. W końcu kula musiała i jego przenieść w czasie, przecież stali bardzo blisko siebie. Tak samo Delilah. Chyba że to ustrojstwo działało w jakiś inny sposób.

Zapewne i tak wkrótce się o tym przekona.

Powoli poczłapał w stronę schodów. Musiał się obmyć i przebrać – podarte ubranie zupełnie przesiąkło już krwią. Ból nadal mu towarzyszył, ale zdążył już nieco zelżeć i Holland był w stanie się wyprostować.

Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że historia się powtórzy. I nawet jeśli to znowu Kell zabije Dane’ów, tym razem nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.


	9. Dom oczekuje

Kell przeszedł przez ścianę, zostawiając za sobą ponury Szary Londyn i znalazł się w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce, której położenia sobie nie przypominał. Ruszył więc przed siebie, w kierunku wątłego, czerwonego blasku. Jeśli odnajdzie brzeg Isle, będzie wiedział jak dotrzeć do domu.

Gdy wyszedł z mrocznego zaułka, na moment oniemiał.

Zanim pojawił się Osaron, Czerwony Londyn był barwny i tętniący życiem. Natomiast po pokonaniu _oschoca_ miasto nigdy nie odzyskało w pełni swego majestatu. Nawet jeśli domy odbudowano i odnowiono, Londyn stracił część swego ducha. Wszechobecna radość gdzieś się ulotniła, magia stała się niechętna. Ludzie snuli się po ulicach, niepewni jak się zachowywać po tragedii. Choć króla, królową i wszystkich poległych już opłakano, widmo żałoby i śmierci wciąż unosiło się nad miastem. Nawet światło Isle zdawało się przygasnąć.

A teraz Kell patrzył na idealny obraz Czerwonego Londynu – taki, jakim go zapamiętał.

Zewsząd otaczały go jaskrawe kolory i intensywne zapachy, a tłumy ludzi tłoczyły się na ulicach. Choć było już późno, Noce Targowisko tętniło życiem. Antari przeszedł się deptakiem, chłonąc wzrokiem wystawy, kupców i ulicznych magów, jakby widział to wszystko po raz pierwszy. Poczuł, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha – nawet nie był świadom, że tak bardzo brakowało mu tej prostej radości zwykłych mieszkańców.

Jego nozdrza zaatakowała intensywna woń ziół i świeżego pieczywa. Oparł się pokusie zakupienia sobie jakiegoś łakocia. Musiał się pospieszyć – Rhy z pewnością już się o niego zamartwiał. Nie był jednak w stanie przejść przez Targowisko obojętnie i rozkoszował się każdym krokiem, każdym dźwiękiem.

Nareszcie był naprawdę w domu.

Tym razem nikt go nie rozpoznał. Kell dotarł do mostu oddzielającego królewski pałac od reszty miasta i przystanął na moment. Wpatrzył się w hipnotyzujący bieg rzeki, w łagodne, karmazynowe fale. Głęboko w sobie czuł bijącą od Isle moc, która teraz wydawała mu się niecodziennie silna. Czyżby to dlatego że nie została jeszcze skażona przez magię Osarona?

A może po prostu Kell odzyskał utracony fragment swojej mocy?

Wyciągnął rękę i nakazał rzece się zatrzymać. Woda usłuchała bez żadnych oporów i antari zdał sobie sprawę, że zupełnie nie czuje bólu. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale teraz dotarło do niego, że jego magia jest wreszcie kompletna. Omal nie roześmiał się ze szczęścia. Zgiął palce i z powrotem pozwolił rzece płynąć. A potem znów ją zatrzymał. I powtórzył to jeszcze kilka razy, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że woda tak gładko poddawała się jego woli.

Chyba jednak powinien podziękować Lili za kradzież tej kuli. Stan tak błogiego zjednoczenia z mocą był dla niego czymś bezcennym.

Otrząsnął się, kiedy odległe dzwony wybiły wpół do pierwszej. Był naprawdę spóźniony. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę schodów. Wyminął złożone na stopniach kwiaty i chwilę później stanął przed masywnymi wrotami pałacu. Strażnicy skinęli mu głowami, przepuszczając go.

W obszernym holu Kell zdążył przewrócić swój płaszcz na czerwoną stronę. Rozejrzał się; wokół panował półmrok, latarnie przygaszono. Cały pałac zapewne już spał.

Lub prawie cały…

Antari wkroczył do salonu. Nie spodziewał się zastać tam nikogo, kto by go oczekiwał, a jednak widok Rhya drzemiącego na sofie nieszczególnie go zdziwił. W świetle dogasającej świecy Kell dostrzegł na stoliku tackę z ciasteczkami i dwa kieliszki – jeden opróżniony do połowy i drugi nietknięty. Zastanawiało go, czy był on przeznaczony dla niego.

Książę drgnął i rozbudził się, słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Usiadł i wlepił nieprzytomne spojrzenie w brata.

Za chwilę miało się okazać, czy magia kuli zadziałała i na niego.

– Kell – wymruczał. – Jesteś wreszcie.

Podniósł się i zbliżył do antariego. W jego bursztynowych oczach błysnęła złość.

– Czy ty masz pojęcie, która jest godzina? – zapytał.

– Trzydzieści trzy minuty po północy – odparł Kell. Już dostrzegał, że jego brat nie wiedział nic o podróży w czasie. Czar kuli jednak go nie objął.

Powinien się z tego cieszyć? Czy wręcz przeciwnie?

– Dokładnie – syknął Rhy. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał tak długo?! Matka od kilku godzin się o ciebie zamartwiała. _Ja_ się zamartwiałem!

– Och, Rhy, przecież jestem dorosły, nie dam sobie zrobić krzywdy tak łatwo. – Kell powiedział to żartobliwie, jednak oblicze jego brata pozostało poważne. Westchnął, spuszczając ramiona. – Przepraszam. Po prostu coś mnie zatrzymało. Miałem ważną sprawę do załatwienia i…

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, o jakiego rodzaju „sprawę” chodzi? – zapytał książę chłodno. Kella olśniło. „On mnie oskarża o szmuglerstwo”.

– Nie robiłem żadnych interesów jeśli to masz na myśli – odparł spokojnie, choć po wyrazie twarzy brata wywnioskował, że tamten mu nie uwierzył. Pokręcił głową. – Posłuchaj, Rhy. Jest naprawdę późno… Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? Padam z nóg – powiedział, choć w rzeczywistości nie wierzył, że będzie w stanie zasnąć. Tak wiele się dziś wydarzyło. Tak wiele miało się wkrótce wydarzyć. Obawy i myśli atakowały go z każdej strony i wiedział, że nie zdoła ich odepchnąć na tyle, by znalazł go sen.

Ale na pewno nie miał teraz ochoty na konfrontację z bratem.

– Oczywiście – mruknął książę, wciąż spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. – Rodzice już się położyli. Miałem w ich imieniu życzyć ci dobrej nocy, gdy w końcu raczysz się pojawić. – Myślał nad czymś przez moment. – Odprowadzę cię. I tak nie zamierzam tu dłużej siedzieć.

Kell skinął mu głową z wdzięcznością. Jego pokój i tak leżał po drodze do komnat Rhya, ale doceniał ten gest.

Ruszyli razem pustym korytarzem, pozostawiając na stole niedopite drinki. Rhy splótł ręce za plecami, a antari nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przyglądaniem się bratu. Jego postawa była tak naturalna, tak swobodna… Od czasu, gdy Osaron został pokonany, Kell nie widział księcia do tego stopnia rozluźnionego. Jego oblicze wydawało się młodsze, wolne od trosk i zmartwień. To był ten dawny Rhy – uwodziciel i hulaka, a zarazem geniusz o niespotykanie czystym sercu. Jego młodzieńczego umysłu nie zaprzątały jeszcze sprawy królestwa, na policzkach nie miał wyżłobionych zmarszczek i śladów od łez. Na jego piersi nie widniało wypalone piętno.

Kella niemal wzruszył ten widok. Tak bardzo pragnął, by jego braciszek już na zawsze pozostał wolny radosny. Chciał oszczędzić mu cierpienia, ocalić go przez całym złem jakie miało go spotkać.

I kiedy w milczeniu szli po schodach, poprzysiągł sobie, że to uczyni. Że nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek zrobił krzywdę jego bratu – zaczynając od Astrid, a na Osaronie kończąc.

Właśnie. Astrid.

Amulet!

Kell nie dostrzegł żadnej nowej błyskotki na szyi księcia, ale też przypomniał sobie, że i poprzednim razem Rhy z początku jej nie nosił. Musiał się jednak dowiedzieć, czy amulet jest już w pałacu.

I czy Holland złożył dziś Mareshom wizytę.

– A… co się działo pod moją nieobecność? – zagadnął, jakby od niechcenia. – Przegapiłem coś ciekawego?

– Nie, tylko dysputę z rodzicami na temat mojego przyjęcia urodzinowego – odparł Rhy. – Wiesz, chciałbym zorganizować coś wielkiego. Coś, co ludzie zapamiętają na długo. W końcu dwadzieścia lat kończy się tylko raz, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Gdybym tylko przekonał ojca, uroczystości mogły potrwać kilka dni. Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie, co to będzie. Może wielka uczta i bal kostiumowy? To by było ciekawe. O, a może…

Rhy zaczął mówić z pasją o swoich nadchodzących urodzinach, lecz Kell puszczał jego słowa mimo uszu. Czyżby to oznaczało, że Holland jednak nie przyszedł? Chyba książę wspomniałby mu o poczcie z innego świata. Antari rozumiał, że kwestia przyjęcia bardzo zajmuje jego brata, ale, na królów, istniały też inne rzeczy godne napomknięcia!

Antari zaczekał cierpliwie aż Rhy skończy się rozwodzić nad swymi urodzinowymi planami i postanowił ponowić pytanie.

– Nie, naprawdę, nic interesującego – odrzekł książę, wzruszając ramionami. – Chyba, że chcesz wysłuchać szczegółowej relacji z audiencji ojca…

– Chyba sobie daruję – przerwał mu Kell. Zorientował się, że niemal minęli jego komnatę. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. – Dobranoc, Rhy.

– Dobranoc – odparł książę, po czym znów zlustrował go badawczym spojrzeniem. – Mam nadzieję, że te „sprawy” naprawdę nie dotyczyły niczego… nielegalnego.

– Naprawdę – potwierdził antari, uśmiechając się słabo. – Śpij dobrze.

Rhy oddalił się i Kell mógł wreszcie pobyć w samotności. Wszedł do swojej komnaty – tak znajomej, a jednocześnie tak obcej. Objął wzrokiem bogate łoże z baldachimem, kunsztowne arrasy na ścianach, malowidło na suficie, szafę i zdobione lustro. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Niewiele przebywał w tym pomieszczeniu w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie spędzał w nim zbyt wiele czasu, preferując niewielki pokoik w Rubinowych Polach… przynajmniej gdy gospoda jeszcze istniała.

Nadal istnieje – uprzytomnił sobie Kell. Nie została jeszcze spalona, a wszystkie jego pamiątki kolekcjonowane przez lata przetrwały. Mógłby teraz wymknąć się z pałacu i odwiedzić tamto miejsce. Jedno zaklęcie, jeden krok – i odzyska swoje skarby.

„Właściwie to… dlaczego nie?” – pomyślał. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie zaśnie. Czemu tej nocy miałby nie oddać się wspomnieniom?

Przeszedł przez ciemnawą komnatę, rozświetloną jedynie przez dochodzący zza okien blask Isle i otworzył drzwi do zastawionego księgami pokoiku. Gestem zapalił świecę i odnalazł na drzwiach symbol z dwiema ukośnymi kreskami. Przesunął sztyletem po nadgarstku i przycisnął rękę do drewnianej powierzchni.

Chwilę później znalazł się w znajomym, ciasnym pokoiku po drugiej stronie miasta.

*

Kolejną godzinę Kell spędził na oglądaniu bibelotów ze wszystkich trzech Londynów. Zapominał już, jak bogata była jego kolekcja. Czarodziejskie urządzenia, książki, rysunki, mapy a nawet proste zabawki – to wszystko stanowiło dla niego swego czasu ogromny skarb.

A jednak, gdy zapatrzył się na dziwaczną kulę tańczącego piasku, uświadomił sobie, że w końcu dopadła go senność.

Położył się na wąskim łóżku, wciąż bawiąc się kulą i przymknął oczy. Ileż to razy sypiał w tym miejscu? A raczej – od jak dawna w nim nie sypiał? Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, za kilka dni gospoda zostanie spalona. Może powinien jakoś ostrzec starą Faunę? Choć nie był pewien czy to cokolwiek zmieni. Może niektóre rzeczy po prostu musiały się stać?

Może cała ta ich podróż w czasie jednak niczego nie odmieni?

Ale w takim razie… jaki to wszystko miało sens? Powinni postarać się naprawić przyszłość, na tyle na ile będą w stanie.

A gdzie leżała granica ich możliwości? Czy dadzą radę ocalić wszystkie istnienia, czy tylko ich część? Jeśli tak, to którą część? Kogo ratować a kogo poświęcić? Czy w ogóle mieli prawo, żeby o tym decydować?

Kell westchnął i odłożył kulę. Zwinął się na łóżku, jakby mógł w ten sposób odegnać od siebie obawy i wątpliwości. Nie powinien teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Powinien się przespać – ten dzień okazał się niemożliwie długi. Oczy mu się kleiły, choć pomimo zmęczenia sen nie chciał przyjść.

Jakże dawno nie spał samotnie. Zazwyczaj spędzał noce u boku Lili, mając dziewczynę przytuloną do piersi. Jej bliskość zawsze go uspokajała, jej oddech kołysał go do snu. Kiedy złodziejka wypływała w morze, nocami czuwał nad chorym Hollandem. Często siedział w jego pokoju do późna, rozmawiając z nim lub po prostu czekając aż tamten zaśnie. Zawsze upewniał się, że Białego antariego nie nawiedzają żadne koszmary, aż koniec końców sam usypiał na krześle.

A teraz został sam. I zupełnie nie mógł zasnąć.

Nagle coś stuknęło i rozległy się ciche przekleństwa. Kell poderwał się z łóżka.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia stała… Lila. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Cześć.

Antari zamrugał.

\- Jak… jak mnie tu znalazłaś? – spytał.

\- Eee, po prostu przeszłam przez ścianę. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Podejrzewałam, że tu będziesz. Nie przepuściłbyś okazji, żeby znów zobaczyć te swoje skarby. Tyle mi o nich opowiadałeś…

Podeszła do niego i siadła obok na wąskim łóżku. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie mogłam zasnąć. Poszłam z powrotem do Rzutu Kamieniem, do mojego starego pokoju, ale nie byłam w stanie tam wysiedzieć. Więc przyszłam do ciebie. Ty chyba też nie spałeś?

\- Nie… - mruknął i objął ją ramieniem.

Dziewczyna popchnęła go na łóżko i po chwili leżeli ściśnięci i przytuleni do siebie. Lila położyła głowę na jego piersi i zamknęła oczy. Kell zrobił to samo.

\- Lila… - mruknął.

\- Hmm?

\- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.

Złodziejka zaśmiała się cicho i żadne z nich nie powiedziało nic więcej. Kell przez kolejne minuty gładził ją po głowie, kiedy już spała, aż w końcu i jemu udało się usnąć.


	10. Posłańcy

Kiedy Kell się obudził, Lili już z nim nie było.

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund zamartwiał się, gdzie też dziewczyna mogła się podziać, a potem dostrzegł kawałek kartki przybity do ściany jego własnym sztyletem. Wstał i przeczytał krótki liścik.

_Poszłam zawracać głowę Barronowi. Nie martw się, nie włóczę się po twoim mieście. Postaraj się przeżyć dzisiejszy dzień. A, i pozdrów ode mnie Hollanda.  
Do wieczora._

Antari wyszarpnął ostrze ze ściany i spalił karteczkę w dłoni. Nie był pewien, jak długo spał, ale pora była wciąż wczesna. Prawdopodobnie Rhy jeszcze się nie obudził i tylko królowa z braku zajęcia snuła się po pałacu.

Mimo wszystko, musiał już wracać. Może nikt nie odkrył jeszcze jego nieobecności i będzie mógł bez przeszkód wślizgnąć się do sypialni. Przesunął sztyletem po nadgarstku – wczorajsze nacięcia zdążyły się już zabliźnić – ale gdy przyłożył dłoń do ściany, zawahał się.

Może rzeczywiście powinien ostrzec Faunę? Choć nie był pewien co miałby powiedzieć starej karczmarce. Jak przekazać jej, że lokal wkrótce zostanie spalony?

Chyba, że tym razem nie zostanie…

Może jeśli wypadki z czarnym kamieniem potoczą się inaczej, Rubinowe Pola ocaleją. Wtedy, w innym czasie, to Holland podpalił karczmę, tylko po to, by odciąć Kellowi dostęp do artefaktów z Białego Londynu.

Należało więc podstąpić tak, by tym razem nie musiał tego robić.

Kell zrezygnował z pomysłu zejścia na dół i spotkania się z Fauną. Zamiast tego sięgnął po dziwaczną kulę z piaskiem, którą się wczoraj zabawiał, i schował ją między poły płaszcza. Następnie poszperał w szufladach i znalazł jeszcze kilka drobiazgów z Białego Londynu: medaliony, monety, żetony do _ost. _Nic szczególnego, ale wystarczy by przenieść go do drugiego świata. Ukryje je w pałacu – Holland (i Rhy) nie muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Choć właściwie wystarczyłoby, żeby nie zgubił zawieszonej na szyi tasiemki z monetą. Wtedy uniknie całego zamieszania z paleniem gospody i szperaniem w sklepie Fletchera.

Po chwili namysłu Kell zgarnął też parę bibelotów z Szarego Londynu – na wszelki wypadek – i wypowiedział zaklęcie, które przeniosło go z powrotem do małego, zastawionego książkami pokoju.

Otarł zakrwawioną rękę i wszedł do sypialni. Wyjrzał przez okno, obejmując wzrokiem majestatyczną panoramę Londynu i uświadamiając sobie, że słońce stało już jednak całkiem wysoko. Najpewniej jego rodzina jadła właśnie śniadanie. Rhy nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli znowu się spóźni.

Kell przejrzał się w lusterku i obmył twarz wodą ze stojącej na stoliku misy. Powinien się przebrać, choć nie miał teraz ochoty pozbywać się płaszcza. Musiał też wymyślić, gdzie ukryć łupy z innych Londynów.

Postanowił przewrócić płaszcz na jakąś niepozorną stronę; tak, by kieszenie z artefaktami ukryły się pośród innych warstw. Zawiesił okrycie na oparciu fotela i otworzył szafę w poszukiwaniu jakieś świeżej koszuli.

Może Rhy wybaczy mu spóźnienie gdy dowie się, że Kell musiał się zająć swoim wyglądem.

*

Kell przeszedł zawiłymi korytarzami pałacu – napotykając po drodze mnóstwo ludzi, których widział martwych i na których widok których robiło mu się słabo – i dotarł do jadalni. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i przeczesał z roztargnieniem włosy. Zaraz ponownie zobaczy króla i królową. Swoich rodziców, których jednocześnie kochał i nie znosił.

Z którymi nigdy nie miał okazji się pożegnać.

Przypomniał sobie, jak Maxim nakazał zakłuć go w kajdany, a Emira miała wobec niego wyrzuty, że tak mocno związał swoje życie z Rhyem. Jak królestwo nie mogli się zdecydować, czy traktować go jak syna, czy jedynie chłopca na posyłki. A jednak, mimo wszystko, dbali o niego i traktowali najlepiej jak potrafili. Kochali go.

A Kell, mimo ich wad, kochał ich z wzajemnością. I cieszył się w duchu, że dostał od losu szansę na poprawę swojej relacji z nimi. Może tym razem naprawdę zasłuży na bycie ich synem.

Odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął do klamki.

Serce w nim zamarło, gdy usłyszał dochodzące z jadalni głosy.

– Bardzo wcześnie dziś jesteś – mówił Maxim. – Czy coś się stało?

– Nie. Jedynie moi państwo życzyli sobie, bym załatwił wszystkie sprawy jak najszybciej. Jestem im dziś potrzebny.

– A czy nie mógłbyś przynajmniej zostać na herbatę? – wtrąciła się Emira.

– Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Naprawdę, czas mnie nagli, Wasza Wysokość.

Kellowi zaschło w gardle gdy zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo należał ten drugi głos.

Holland.

– Jak rozumiem, nie możesz zaczekać na odpowiedź? – spytał Maxim. Nie dało się słyszeć żadnej reakcji, więc antari pewnie kręcił głową. – A zatem prześlę ją później przez Kella. Tymczasem przekaż swojemu państwu wyrazy szacunku z naszej strony.

– Tak też uczynię.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem Holland wyszedł na korytarz. Kell odskoczył na bok, gdy tamten zamykał za sobą drzwi.

A później ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Kell – odezwał się cicho Biały antari.

Przez moment milczeli, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem, jakby chcieli wyczytać ze swoich oczu prawdę. Kell przyjrzał się tej starej wersji Hollanda – wyblakłe, antracytowe włosy, lśniąco czarne oko, biała peleryna spięta okropną, srebrną klamrą z herbem Dane’ów. Z pozoru nic się nie zmieniło, Biały antari wyglądał tak samo, jak siedem miesięcy temu.

Lecz teraz, dla odmiany, Kell dostrzegał na jego twarzy emocje. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić, co to było – coś pomiędzy bólem, strachem i… tęsknotą. I wtedy już wiedział, że Holland go pamięta. Że jest świadomy ich podróży w czasie.

A potem jego wzrok powrócił do srebrnej klamry i serce ścisnęło mu się z żalu.

– A zatem… to prawda – podjął Holland, który również musiał zrozumieć coś ze spojrzenia Kella. – Wróciliśmy.

Czerwony antari pokiwał głową.

– Delilah też tu jest?

– Tak – potwierdził Kell. – To znaczy, jest w Szarym Londynie, ale widzieliśmy się wczoraj. Zresztą, mam się z nią spotkać dziś wieczorem. Kazała cię pozdrowić.

Kącik ust Hollanda drgnął w słabym uśmiechu. Na moment zaległo milczenie.

– Czyli, że… Dane’owie nadal żyją? – spytał po chwili Kell, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź. Nie tylko dlatego, że przenieśli się w czasie i wszystko było takie jak dawniej, ale wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Białego antariego, na cienie pod jego oczami, na zrezygnowanie malujące się na jego twarzy, i już wiedział, że bliźniaki go wczoraj nie oszczędzały. Był prawie pewien, że gdzieś pod jego ubraniem kryją się świeże, krwawe ślady.

– Tak – powiedział Holland głucho. – Żyją.

– A to oznacza, że nadal knują przeciwko naszej koronie.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Holland posłał mu zbolałe spojrzenie. – To byłaby zdrada. Ale sądzę, że się domyślasz. – Sięgnął do kieszeni i Kell dostrzegł małe pudełeczko. Wiedział co jest w środku. Amulet z wyrytym zaklęciem posiadania. Dzięki niemu Astrid przejmie ciało Rhya i zaczaruje całe miasto. – Zaczekam teraz na księcia. Później muszę wracać.

– Dlaczego nie było cię tu wczoraj? – zapytał Kell. – Zdaje mi się, że poprzednim razem…

– _Tym razem _Athos znalazł mi inne zajęcie – przerwał mu Biały antari. Choć nie zdradził, na czym to „zajęcie” polegało, Kell i tak się wzdrygnął.

– Holland, ja… – Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał starszemu magowi w oczy. – Tym razem też ich zabijemy. Dane’ów – powiedział pewnie. – I uwolnimy cię. Obiecuję.

– Byłoby miło – mruknął Holland, patrząc na niego z rezygnacją. Najwyraźniej nie do końca mu uwierzył. – Zatem, życzę wam powodzenia – rzucił od niechcenia, po czym jego spojrzenie stwardniało. – Ale wiedz, że nie możecie liczyć na moją pomoc. Nie ochronię cię przed Athosem, Kell, a kiedy dostaniesz w swoje ręce czarny kamień, znowu będę cię ścigał przez wszystkie światy. Prawdopodobnie znów staniemy do walki. I a wtedy znowu będziesz musiał mnie zabić.

– Nie – sapnął Kell. – Przecież wiesz, że… Nie mogę…

– Obawiam się, że jednak będziesz do tego zmuszony – oznajmił dobitnie Holland. – Nie wahaj się. W tym czasie nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Musisz zapomnieć o tym, co było. Traktuj mnie jako wroga – swojego i waszej korony. Nie myśl o przeszłości. Tak będzie najlepiej – dodał ciszej.

– Holland… – zaczął Kell, ale tamten pokręcił tylko głową.

– Kluczem jest przekonanie. Pamiętaj o tym – uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Ufam, że zrobisz co będzie trzeba. A teraz idź już. – Skinął w stronę drzwi. – Herbata ci stygnie.

Kell parsknął krótko i minął starszego maga. Przechodząc, położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Wszystko się ułoży – powiedział. – Naprawimy przyszłość. Możemy to zrobić.

– Cieszę się, że w to wierzysz – odparł Holland, a jego spojrzenie na moment złagodniało. – Idź. Czekają na ciebie.

Kell skinął głową przyjacielowi, który w tym czasie nie był już jego przyjacielem, i wszedł do jadalni.

Ale kiedy tylko poczuł na sobie wzrok trzech par oczu – dwóch zdumionych i jednej poirytowanej –od razu zapragnął stamtąd uciec.

– Kell – odezwała się Emira. – Jesteś wreszcie.

– W końcu – burknął Rhy. – Zaspałeś.

– Na to wygląda. – Kell wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone.

Emira posłała mu ciepły uśmiech i coś skręciło mu się w żołądku – z ulgi, z tęsknoty, z żalu… nie był pewien. Podszedł do długiego stołu i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko brata, który wciąż piorunował go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

– Późno wczoraj wróciłeś – zauważył król, upijając łyk herbaty. – Bardzo późno nawet. Coś cię zatrzymało?

– Wszystko w porządku? – dopytała troskliwie królowa.

Kell uraczył ją przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Tak, wszystko dobrze… matko – Ucieszył się w duchu, że głos mu się nie załamał. – Wybaczcie, że bawiłem u naszych sąsiadów tak długo. Moja wizyta u księcia regenta znacznie się przedłużyła… A potem spotkałem kogoś.

– Kogóż takiego? – zainteresowała się Emira. Rhy tylko uniósł wymownie brwi.

– Dobrego przyjaciela – wyznał Kell. Celowo nie użył formy żeńskiej. Gdyby jego brat dowiedział się, że o tak późnej porze spotykał się z dziewczyną… – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy i czas zbyt szybko minął nam na rozmowie…

Królowa wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, jakby chciała ocenić, czy kłamie. Nie kłamał, przynajmniej nie całkowicie. W końcu odwrócił wzrok i na dostrzegł leżący skraju stołu list.

– Korespondencja od naszego sąsiada? – spytał króla, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od swoich wczorajszych przygód.

Maxim skinął głową.

– Tak. Prawdopodobnie po południu będę musiał wysłać cię tam z odpowiedzią. Holland nie mógł zaczekać. Bardzo mu się dziś śpieszyło.

„Gdybyś tylko wiedział, panie – pomyślał Kell – że właśnie stoi za drzwiami. I _czeka_.”

– Zjedz coś – powiedziała Emira. – Nie było cię na kolacji. Musisz być głodny.

Kell zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że naprawdę tak było. Nie był jednak pewien, czy będzie w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć, siedząc przy jednym stole z rodzicami, z którymi wcześniej się pokłócił i których widział martwych. A teraz znowu tu byli.

I – przynajmniej póki nie zostanie posądzony o zdradę, morderstwo i porwanie, póki nie narazi Rhya na śmierć i póki nie zwiąże jego życia ze swoim własnym – będą trzymać jego stronę. Będą uważać go za syna.

Drżącą ręką podniósł widelec i obiecał sobie, że tym razem ich nie straci.

*

Holland stał pod ścianą w pałacu Mareshów, próbując się w nią wtopić. Niestety, nawet gdyby nie jego blada sylwetka, odznaczająca się zdecydowanie na tle jaskrawej elewacji, nie umknąłby czujnemu wzrokowi strażników. Obecnie cztery pary oczu przyglądało mu się podejrzliwie, a ich właściciele pozostawali w gotowości.

Nie żeby istniała taka potrzeba. Holland pozostawał w zupełnym bezruchu, nie zdradzając w żaden sposób swoich zamiarów. Oparł się o ścianę i przymknął powieki, przysłuchując się dobiegającym zza drzwi głosom rodziny królewskiej. Książę niewiele dziś mówił. Może wreszcie zajął się jedzeniem, choć byłoby to do niego niepodobne.

Antari czuł się dziwnie przeżywając po raz drugi to samo, wykonując te same polecenia. Dane’owie nie zmienili strategii i Athos z samego rana kazał mu dostarczyć księciu przeklęty amulet. Holland co prawda o całym tym planie dowiedział się więcej od Kella niż od Białego Króla, który nie wtajemniczał go w swoje zamiary. Holland otrzymywał od niego jedynie konkretne instrukcje i nigdy nie zadawał pytań.

Tak było i dziś, kiedy to Athos skoro świt zbudził antariego (uderzeniem z bata oczywiście) i wręczył mu kopertę oraz zgrabne pudełeczko.

„Dostarczysz list królowi Mareshowi, a to maleństwo podarujesz księciu. Powiesz, że to prezent urodzinowy od nas – polecił z jadowitym uśmiechem. – Tylko żeby ich król o niczym się nie dowiedział. I wracaj jak najszybciej – dodał, gładząc jego policzek długim pazurem. – Będzie nam się bardzo nudzić bez ciebie.”

Holland czuł teraz, jak jedna cząstka jego umysłu – ta, która właściwie nie należała do niego – nakazuje mu się pospieszyć. Druga zaś nie pozwalała mu ruszyć się z miejsca, póki nie wypełni zadania. Czekał więc, licząc, że książę jako pierwszy opuści jadalnię. Tym razem nie udał się do jego komnat. A może powinien? Co wzbudzało mniejsze podejrzenia?

Zaczęły nachodzić go wątpliwości. Czyż nie byłoby lepiej w jakiś subtelny sposób ostrzec księcia przed wkładaniem amuletu? Ale przecież to byłaby zdrada i Athos z pewnością by ją odkrył…

Ucieszył się w duchu, że Biały Król nie słyszy jego myśli.

Kell zamierzał pokrzyżować plany Dane’ów i Holland chciał mu w tym pomóc, nawet jeśli fizycznie nie miał takiej możliwości. Musiała jednak istnieć jakaś luka w poleceniach Athosa, którą mógłby wykorzystać, by mógł7 przestrzec księcia. By nie musiał zabijać niewinnych. By nie musiał zabijać Kella…

W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i młody Maresh opuścił jadalnię. Zamrugał zdziwiony, gdy jego bursztynowe oczy napotkały antariego.

– Hollandzie? Czyżbyś miał jeszcze jakąś sprawę do mojego ojca?

– Nie, książę – odrzekł Holland spokojnie. – Ale mam sprawę do ciebie.

– Do _mnie_? – Jego czoło przecięła zmarszczka. – A o cóż takiego chodzi?

– Nie musisz się niepokoić, to ledwie drobiazg – uspokoił go Holland. – Jednak może nie rozmawiajmy tutaj? Mam ci coś do przekazania od moich państwa.

Rhy skinął głową i poprowadził go korytarzem. Antari czuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenia strażników. Będzie musiał jakoś sprawić, by zapomnieli o jego obecności… Ale o to pomartwi się później.

Książę zaprowadził go do swoich komnat i gestem zachęcił, żeby zajął miejsce na fotelu. Po tym sam rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie. Holland jednakże nie usiadł.

– A więc? – zagadnął Rhy.

– Zbliżają się twoje urodziny, czyż nie? – Holland starał się, by jego głos brzmiał gładko i przyjaźnie, niestety gardło miał wciąż zdarte od krzyku i efekt nieszczególnie go zadowolił. – W związku z tym moi państwo kazali mi dostarczyć dla ciebie upominek.

Książę i tym razem się zawahał nim przyjął przeszmuglowany nielegalnie prezent. Gdy oglądał amulet, Holland przyglądał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. Zdążył już nieco poznać Rhya i ciężko było mu przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że ten go nie pamięta. Był czas, gdy młody książę go szanował. A później zaczął żywić do niego nienawiść i Holland był pewien, że Rhy nigdy w pełni mu nie wybaczył. Zresztą, nie dziwił mu się. Przecież nieomal zabił jego brata. Nieomal zabił _jego _samego. Sprowadził na jego miasto mroczną magię. Za coś takiego nie otrzymuje się przebaczenia.

„Nie wiedziałem, że Kell związał z tobą życie. Nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić” – pomyślał. Ale nawet gdyby wiedział, czy cokolwiek by to zmieniło? Czy zawahałby się, nim zaproponował Osaronowi ciało drugiego antariego? Sam już nie był pewien. Okres, gdy dzielił umysł z królem-cieniem pamiętał jak przez mgłę…

Holland nigdy nie dbał szczególnie o księcia, ale przez ostanie miesiące spędzone w czerwonym pałacu zaczynał czuć wobec niego przebłysk szacunku. A może nawet sympatii.

I być może dlatego uprzedził jego pytanie.

– Niemniej jednak uważam, że moja królowa ma fatalny gust.

– Tak myślisz? – Rhy uniósł brew w rozbawieniu.

– Rubin ci nie pasuje, książę. – Holland wzruszył ramionami. – Powinna była wybrać cytryn albo topaz…

– Hmm, słuszna uwaga… – Rhy obejrzał naszyjnik pod światło. – Tak czy inaczej, przekaż swojemu państwu podziękowania ode mnie.

– Tak też uczynię – Holland skłonił się sztywno. – A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę już wracać.

Rhy postanowił odprowadzić go do drzwi. Amulet pozostawił na sofie.

– Wiesz, powinieneś wziąć udział w uroczystościach urodzinowych. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Jeżeli tylko twoi królestwo wyrażą zgodę…

– Obawiam się, że nie wyrażą – mruknął Holland.

– Szkoda. Miło byłoby cię widzieć wśród gości. Zapewne przybędzie połowa Arnes.

– Właśnie dlatego nie powinienem w tym uczestniczyć. Spłoszyłbym ich – odparł. Zazwyczaj nie mówił zbyt wiele - nic poza tym, czego od niego wymagano. Lecz teraz pragnął jakoś odwrócić uwagę księcia od amuletu.

Rhy roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Ach, przestań! Nie jesteś aż tak straszny.

Holland prawie się uśmiechnął, choć w sercu poczuł przypływ jakiegoś dziwnego żalu. „Gdybyś tylko wiedział, książę… – pomyślał. – W innym czasie miałeś o mnie zupełnie inne zdanie.”

Kilka minut później znalazł się z powrotem w zimnym i ponurym Białym Londynie. Zastanawiało go, czy tym razem znajdzie jakiś inny sposób, by ożywić ten świat. Nie zamierzał zmarnować szansy danej mu przez los. Tym razem uda się wskrzesić umierające miasto. Bo przecież _jakiś_ sposób musiał istnieć…

Ruszył przez wiodący do zamku most. Zapewne Athos ukarze go za zbyt długi pobyt u Mareshów, ale nie dbał o to. Choć wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do nieustającego bólu, przynajmniej przestał się już nad sobą użalać. Był gotów przyjąć cierpienie i znosić je dopóty, dopóki Kell nie pozbawi Białego Króla życia. A zrobi to, prędzej czy później. Holland przekonał się już nie raz, że młody antari jest uparty. A poza tym – obiecał go uwolnić. A Holland mu ufał.

Co za ironia. W innym czasie o tej samej porze byli zagorzałymi wrogami. W każdym razie Holland tak to postrzegał. Kell jakoś nigdy nie nauczył się go nienawidzić…

„Przynajmniej książę nie dowiedział się, do czego służy amulet.” – Prawie uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Athos powiedział mu wyraźnie: „Jeśli książę nadal będzie miał wątpliwości, powiedz, że ten amulet da mu siłę. To go z całą pewnością przekona.” Ale tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, że książę nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Holland uznał to za swoje małe zwycięstwo, cichy bunt przeciw zaklęciu Białego Króla. Może nie powstrzyma to Rhya przed włożeniem naszyjnika, ale może nie będzie odczuwał aż tak wielkiej pokusy…

Antari stanął przed wrotami zamku Dane’ów i dał sobie spokój z rozmyślaniami. Jakoś przeżyje ten dzień. I kolejny. I kolejny.

Aczkolwiek wolałby, żeby Kell pośpieszył się ze spełnieniem swojej obietnicy.


	11. Udawanie

– Nie dam rady. Po prostu nie potrafię!

Kell zdławił zrezygnowane westchnienie i patrzył jedynie, jak jego brat opada ciężko na fotel. Książę spiorunował spojrzeniem leżącą na stole kulę z grudką ziemi w środku. Niestety, jego frustracja nie sprawiła, że żywioł się poruszył; tak samo jak nie uczyniły tego dziesiątki innych, sprzecznych emocji, których w ciągu ostatniej godziny doświadczył Rhy.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz – zachęcił Kell, choć w duszy przeczuwał, że nic z tego nie będzie. Już to przerabiał – wtedy, w innym czasie. I wątpił żeby pomiędzy tamtym a tym razem magiczne zdolności jego brata jakkolwiek się poprawiły.

Siedzieli w pokojach księcia i odbywali rutynową lekcję kontroli żywiołów. Rhy, tak jak ostatnio, gadał o przyjęciu zamiast koncentrować się na swoich ćwiczeniach, ale i Kellowi trudno było się skupić. Myśli zaprzątała mu nadchodząca wizyta w Białym Londynie. Wtedy to znów stanie twarzą w twarz z Dane’ami.

I otrzyma przeklęty, czarny kamień.

Zaczynał się już zastanawiać, czy rozsądnym pomysłem będzie zabieranie go na wieczorne spotkanie z Lilą. Nie był pewien, kiedy Athos wyśle za nim Hollanda, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na konfrontację z Białym antarim. Ale nie zamierzał też mierzyć się z czekającymi na niego w Czerwonym Londynie zabójcami. Na pewno nie pójdzie pod adres wskazany w liście – może tym sposobem choć trochę pokrzyżuje plany Dane’ów. Choć z drugiej strony nie chciał narażać Lili…

– _Ile_ jeszcze razy mam próbować?! – Rozdrażniony głos Rhya wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Przecież wiesz, że to się nie uda.

– Nieprawda. Wciąż w ciebie wierzę – odrzekł Kell, siląc się na pocieszający uśmiech.

Książę zmrużył oczy.

– Co jest z tobą nie tak? – spytał nagle.

Antari zamrugał, zbity z tropu.

–_ Ze mną_? Nie mam pojęcia, o co może ci chodzić.

– Siedzimy tu już od dobrej godziny – podjął Rhy. – A ty jeszcze nie zdążyłeś się na mnie zirytować, nie prawisz mi kazań o koncentracji i szacunku wobec magii, a teraz nawet… czy ty się właśnie uśmiechnąłeś?!

Kell zagryzł wargę. Faktycznie, to było do niego niepodobne. Ale jak miał się skupić na chwili obecnej i byciu sobą – dawnym sobą! – skoro miał świadomość, że wkrótce wydarzy się tak wiele potwornych rzeczy, którym tym razem _mógł_ zapobiec, choć jeszcze zupełnie nie wiedział jak…

– Chyba… chyba jestem po prostu zmęczony – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

Rhy podniósł się z fotela i usiadł na krzesełku obok niego. Przekrzywił głowę szukając spojrzenia brata. Gdy je odnalazł, w jego oczach pojawiła się troska.

– Coś cię martwi, Kell? – spytał łagodniejszym tonem. – Od rana jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Zresztą, już wczoraj wyglądałeś nie najlepiej. Chodzi o tę „sprawę”, o której nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Antari posłał mu znużone spojrzenie.

– To było tylko spotkanie ze starym znajomym, nic wielkiego. Nie kłamię – usprawiedliwił się zawczasu, lecz tym razem Rhy nie zakwestionował jego słów. Westchnął. – Wierzysz mi?

– Oczywiście, że ci wierzę. – Książę uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Przepraszam, że wczoraj byłem wobec ciebie tak… ostry. Po prostu martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Naprawdę, Kell, jeszcze nigdy nie znikałeś na tak długo.

– Postaram się nie robić tego więcej – odrzekł Kell, z nadzieją, że na tym zakończy się rozmowa. Niestety Rhy nie ustąpił. Zamiast tego przysunął się trochę bliżej.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię trapi? Na królów, ze wszystkich osób, które znasz, _mnie_ chyba możesz zaufać? – spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Kell poczuł w piersi bolesne ukłucie. Ufał bratu, oczywiście że tak. I najchętniej po prostu powiedziałby mu o wszystkim. Męczyło go już to udawanie, to zgrywanie osoby, którą _już_ nie był. A poza tym nie chciał dłużej utrzymywać w tajemnicy spisku Dane’ów – zresztą, zatajenie czegoś takiego przed rodziną królewską było zapewne zdradą, ale jak niby miałby wytłumaczyć, jak się o tym dowiedział?

Jak miałby przekazać Rhyowi, że wie, co się stanie? Jak ostrzec go przed magią amuletu? Jak powiedzieć mu, że widział, jak został opętany przez Astrid, jak wbił nóż we własne serce i niemal umarł, ale Kell uratował go za pomocą zakazanej magii, dzieląc się z nim własnym życiem?

Jak mu powiedzieć, że przeniósł się w czasie?

Irracjonalne rozważania. Przecież Rhy i tak by mu nie uwierzył – nawet w świecie pełnym magii ta historia brzmiała jak szaleństwo, a poza tym…

Jego wzrok powędrował do stojącego w kącie stolika do wróżb.

Nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć o tym wszystkim bratu. Ale może mógłby mu pokazać…

Jednak czy powinien? Może lepiej będzie, jeśli Rhy się o niczym nie dowie. Może Kell w ten sposób nie narazi go na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Choć z drugiej strony, gdyby książę wiedział – nie włożyłby amuletu i nie pozwoliłby Astrid zakląć miasta. Czy tak nie byłoby rozsądniej?

Powinien omówić ten pomysł z Lilą. Ale zanim się z nią spotka, dostanie kamień, a od tego momentu wydarzenia potoczą się błyskawicznie. Prawdopodobnie gdy tylko Kell opuści Arnes, Rhy wyjmie amulet a Astrid zacznie wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Nie miał czasu na konsultacje.

Podjął decyzję.

– Rhy… – zaczął cicho. – Ja wiem, że to zabrzmi niewiarygodnie, ale…

Odgłos otwierania drzwi przerwał mu w pół słowa. Kell stłumił przekleństwo i wstał. W tym samym czasie Rhy poderwał się z krzesła.

Tak jak się spodziewał, na progu spostrzegł króla Maxima.

– Panie – powiedział równocześnie z bratem.

– Chłopcy, jak idą lekcje? – spytał król.

Rhy popatrzył na Kella, który tylko wydał z siebie westchnienie.

– Dzisiejsza… aura chyba nie sprzyja nauce, Wasza Wysokość – odparł. – Tak czy inaczej, skończymy na dziś. Obaj jesteśmy wyczerpani. – Zerknął na brata, który skinął energicznie głową.

Maxim obrzucił ich spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych powiek, a potem wyciągnął list. Kell poczuł, jak tętno mu przyspiesza. Kiedy tylko opuści pałac, rozpocznie się cała ta katastrofa, a on nie zdążył nawet…

– Kellu, tak jak ci mówiłem rano, musisz przekazać naszemu sąsiadowi wiadomość – powiedział król.

– Oczywiście, panie. – Antari wziął od niego kopertę.

– Tylko proszę, tym razem postaraj się wrócić szybko. – Coś błysnęło w jego oczach i Kell nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy była to podejrzliwość czy troska.

– Tak zrobię – obiecał, choć nie był pewien, czy uda mu się spełnić tę obietnicę.

Maxim skinął mu głową i wyszedł, zostawiając Kella z listem w dłoni i niewypowiedzianą tajemnicą na ustach. Antari odwrócił się do Rhya. Zwierzenia musiały poczekać, ale może mógł przynajmniej go ostrzec…

– Chyba będziemy musieli dokończyć tę rozmowę później – skrzywił się książę.

– Chyba tak. – Kell spojrzał mu w oczy. – Rhy, posłuchaj mnie. Kiedy Holland odwiedził nas dziś rano… coś ci dał, prawda?

Rhy zesztywniał. Mógł zaprzeczyć, skłamać, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt zaskoczony.

– Skąd ty… skąd wiesz?

– Minąłem się z nim po drodze do jadalni – odparł krótko Kell.

– Ja… nie chciałem nic od niego brać, ale… – zaczerwienił się – powiedział, że to prezent od jego królestwa i…

– Rhy, nie zamierzam cię oskarżać o nielegalne przyjmowanie rzeczy z innych światów. Akurat _ja_ nie miałbym prawa tego robić – mruknął. – Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Ten przedmiot… to naszyjnik, tak? Amulet?

– Tak. – Książę patrzył na niego z lękiem, choć Kell starał się mówić jak najspokojniej. – To też powiedział ci Holland?

– Mniej więcej – odrzekł wymijająco. – Nieważne. Po prostu chciałem cię prosić, żebyś go nie wkładał. Artefakty z Białego Londynu nie należą do bezpiecznych, a ja nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

– Myślisz, że… – Rhy odwrócił wzrok – …_tamci_ daliby mi coś niebezpiecznego?

Kell się zawahał. Może lepiej nie mówić bratu całej prawdy… przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy nie miał czasu wyjaśnić wszystkiego. Pokręcił więc głową.

– Raczej nie – uspokoił go. – Ale sporo miałem już do czynienia z podobnymi błyskotkami. Po latach nauczyłem się im nie ufać.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przemyciłeś żadnych takich… błyskotek do naszego świata? – Książę posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Nie jestem głupcem, Rhy – odparł, nie zaprzeczając wprost. – Tak czy inaczej, lepiej zostaw ten amulet w spokoju, a najlepiej gdzieś go schowaj. Kiedy wrócę, sprawdzę jego działanie i upewnię się, czy jest niegroźny. Do tego czasu – proszę, nie dotykaj go.

– Dobrze… – szepnął Rhy.

– Obiecujesz? – Kell ujął jego podbródek, nakazując mu spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Książę przełknął ślinę.

– Obiecuję. Jeśli ty obiecasz, że…

– Nie przyniosę nic z Białego Londynu – dokończył za niego antari. – Tak, obiecuję.

„Natomiast przyniosę coś z Czarnego” – pomyślał gorzko.

– A zatem wracaj szybko. – Rhy uśmiechnął się słabo, powtarzając prośbę ojca.

– Postaram się – odrzekł Kell.

Jakże bardzo pragnął, żeby mu się to udało.


	12. Jedno proste zadanie

W Białym Londynie nic się nie zmieniło.

Ten sam przenikliwy chłód, ten sam zapach krwi i stali, ten sam biały całun pokrywający całe miasto.

Nawet wygłodniałe spojrzenia mieszkańców pozostały takie same.

Kell otulił się szczelniej płaszczem i ruszył szybko w kierunku pałacu – czy może raczej twierdzy – Dane’ów. Nieustannie czuł na sobie wzrok mieszczan, słyszał ich szepty zmieszane z wyciem wiatru.

Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądało to miejsce przez krótki okres rządów Hollanda. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył w myślach czysty błękit nieba i jaskrawą zieleń drzew. Wszechobecną, brudną biel zastąpiły wyraziste barwy. I choć Kell widział ten obraz ledwie przez moment, zdążył już do niego zatęsknić.

Być może istniała jakaś szansa na ocalenie tego świata? Na odnowienie go bez konieczności zawierania przymierza z Osaronem?

Kell miał nadzieję, że uda im się uratować Londyn Hollanda. Ale najpierw musieli ochronić jego własny.

Dotarł do zamkowych murów i przeszedł przez Kamienny Las, wzdrygając się na widok posągów uchwyconych w nienaturalnych, przerażających pozach. Następnie przeszedł przez dziedziniec, na którym w poprzednim czasie stoczył walkę z Athosem, i dotarł do bramy pilnowanej przez gwardzistów o pustych oczach. Nie został zatrzymany.

Kilka chwil później znalazł się w pustym korytarzu. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim i zaległa idealna, nienaturalna wręcz cisza. Kell oparł się o ścianę, ogarniając wzrokiem ciemniejsze kąty. Czekał.

I czekał. Ale nikt nie przychodził.

Z jakiegoś powodu zaczął się niepokoić. Czyżby Dane’owie nie wiedzieli o jego wizycie? A może to była jakaś pułapka…?

W końcu rozległy się ciche kroki i w holu pojawił się posłaniec.

Kell zamrugał. Posłaniec? Zawsze wysyłali po niego Hollanda…

Chłopak był ledwie bladą, mizerną sylwetką i nie odznaczał się szczególnie na tle białych ścian. Włosy miał żółtawe, strój – szary, oczy – jasnoniebieskie i puste. Wlepił je teraz w Kella, jakby zamierzał go zabić samym wzrokiem.

– Jej Wysokość oczekuje – przemówił głucho. – Pozwól ze mną, panie.

Antari podążył za nim, czując jak z każdym krokiem jego niepokój narasta. Coś było zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Dlaczego Dane’owie tym razem nie przysłali Hollanda?

Posłaniec przeprowadził go przez pusty zamek i otworzył przed nim drzwi do sali tronowej. Tam zatrzymał się, nie śmiąc pójść choćby o krok dalej. Kell przełknął ślinę i samotnie wszedł do środka.

Sekundę później drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż za jego plecami a on sam został przyszpilony przenikliwym spojrzeniem Astrid.

– Ach, kwietny chłopcze – powiedziała słodko Biała Królowa, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. – Witaj w naszych skromnych progach.

– Wasza Wysokość. – Kell skłonił się sztywno i zerknął na drugi tron. Był pusty.

– Mój brat niedługo do nas dołączy – zapewniła Astrid, podążając za jego spojrzeniem. – W tej chwili jest nieco zajęty, ale gdy tylko skończy, przyjdzie cię powitać. A teraz zbliż się, Kellu. Masz coś dla mnie, prawda? – Pochyliła się na tronie i antari spostrzegł na jej szyi amulet, bliźniaczy do tego, który dała Rhyowi.

Chyba, że Holland jednak nie dostarczył podarunku… Ale przecież to oznaczałoby niewypełnienie rozkazu, a Holland nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. A może jednak udało mu się złamać, lub chociaż nagiąć pieczęć duszy?

Lecz jeśli tak, to jaką cenę przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić?

Kell stłumił dreszcz i niechętnie podszedł do Białej Królowej, wyciągając list.

– Twoja korespondencja, Wasza Wysokość. – Wręczył jej kopertę i spróbował jak najszybciej się wycofać, ale Astrid go uprzedziła. Jej wąskie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstka jak imadło. Niemal skrzywił się z bólu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Prawe oko.

– Wiesz, czasami gdy patrzę na Hollanda, mam ochotę wydłubać mu to czarne ślepię – zagaiła cicho. – Zawsze zastanawia mnie, czy straci wtedy swoją moc… Może kiedyś powinnam spróbować?

– Nie sądzę, że to cokolwiek da, Wasza Wysokość – odparł Kell, siląc się na spokój. – Poza tym, że oślepisz swojego sługę.

Astrid się roześmiała, krótko i piskliwie. W końcu puściła jego rękę.

– Niezbyt kusząca perspektywa, nieprawdaż? I tak ostatnio mamy z Hollanda niewiele pożytku. Ślepy przydałby się nam na jeszcze mniej. – Rozsiadła się wygodniej na tronie i bezceremonialnie rozerwała kopertę. – No nic. Zobaczmy, co tam chce nam przekazać twój król.

*

– Rozczarowałeś mnie, Holland – powiedział Athos, w zadumie przesuwając długim palcem po ostrzu noża. – Dostałeś jedno, proste zadanie. Na co mi posłaniec, który nie potrafi doręczyć cholernej przesyłki?

Holland wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, choć ciężko było mu skupić wzrok. Krew i pot spływały mu do oczu, sprawiając, że nie widział w ostrości. Był przykuty do zimnej ściany, a Athos był dla niego ledwie plamą bieli na tle ciemnego lochu. A mimo to niewyraźny zarys noża i stojącego za królem kałamarza nie dawały mu spokoju.

– Najwyraźniej nie byłeś zbyt przekonujący – ciągnął Athos. – Książę nie włożył jeszcze amuletu, a wątpię, by do tej pory nie zainteresowała go jego moc. Co konkretnie mu powiedziałeś?

– Nie pytał, więc nie mówiłem nic – odparł szczerze Holland.

Za te słowa otrzymał cios nożem w twarz.

Ostrze przesunęło się po jego policzku, rozcinając skórę i pozostawiając cienką smużkę krwi. Szkarłatna ciesz spłynęła na jego ubranie – i tak już rozerwane i poplamione w kilkunastu miejscach. Athos przesłuchiwał go już od jakiejś godziny. Albo dwóch. A może od piętnastu minut? Pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami Holland zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Tym razem jednak już nie krzyczał, co tylko dodatkowo zirytowało Białego Króla.

– Jesteś żałosny – mruknął Athos. – Jeśli książę nie założy tego durnego wisiorka, nasz plan w zupełności się nie powiedzie. I będzie to twoja wina. – Uderzył go ponownie, tym razem trzonkiem noża. – _Twoja_ wina, antari. A wiesz, że ani ja, ani moja siostra nie lubimy niepowodzeń.

Odszedł na kilka kroków. Holland zamrugał, odzyskując ostrość widzenia. Spostrzegł, jak król unosi kałamarz i zanurza z nim ostrze. Gdy je wyciągnął, nóż pokryty był złowróżbną czernią.

– Być może _to_ uświadomi ci, że następnym razem powinieneś bardziej się postarać – wyszeptał Athos. Przysunął się do Hollanda i przyklęknął przy nim. Jednym ruchem rozerwał jego zakrwawioną koszulę, osłaniając pokiereszowaną pierś i piętno nad sercem. – Ach, czy mi się zdaje, czy zdążyło zblednąć? – powiedział, w zadumie gładząc szramę czubkiem ostrza. Holland prawie się wzdrygnął. – Zaraz to naprawimy…

– Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się jakiś głos zza jego pleców. Athos westchnął, zirytowany.

– Co znowu?

W wątłym świetle pochodni dało się dostrzec pustookiego sługę.

– Przybył antari z drugiego świata – obwieścił głucho.

Biały Król uśmiechnął się leniwie, nie odrywając wzroku od Hollanda.

– Cóż, obawiam się, że będzie musiał na nas trochę zaczekać… Choć przypuszczam, że moja siostra doskonale się nim zaopiekuje. – Holland nie był pewien, czy mówił to do niego czy posłańca. Ale sługa zdążył już zniknąć, a Athos wyszczerzył zęby, obracając w dłoni nóż. – Kell nie powinien cię widzieć w tak… opłakanym stanie… – mruknął. – Co nie znaczy, że zamierzam cię oszczędzić. Nasz kwietny chłopiec będzie musiał jakoś to znieść.

Po tych słowach dźgnął Hollanda w pierś. Antari wstrzymał oddech, gdy końcówka ostrza zagłębiła się w jego ciele, a zaczarowany atrament zmieszał się z jego krwią. Athos zręcznie kreślił kolejne linie, mamrocząc zaklęcia a jego wola wrzynała się nie tylko w skórę Hollanda, ale i w jego umysł. Zacisnął zęby, walcząc z napierającą na niego siłą klątwy. Na próżno.

Kiedy król skończył swoje dzieło, Holland zupełnie już nie myślał. Widział jedynie czarną krew skapującą z jego piersi, tworzącą maleńką kałużę u jego stóp. Nie poruszył się, nie będąc w stanie zmusić swojego ciała do czegokolwiek. Skóra mu płonęła, oczy zaszły mgłą.

Athos podniósł się i otrzepał szatę z kurzu.

– To powinno dać ci do myślenia – skwitował. – Nie chcę kazać naszemu gościowi dłużej czekać. – Uśmiechnął się. – A teraz, Hollandzie, doprowadź się do porządku. Potem do nas dołączysz. Tylko się pośpiesz.

Machnął ręką i łańcuchy przytrzymujące antariego puściły.

– A na przyszłość, radzę ci skrupulatniej wypełniać polecenia – dorzucił. – Do tej pory byłem litościwy. Ale to się może zmienić.

Z tymi słowy odszedł, stukając butami o kamienną posadzkę.

Holland podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach, nie czekając aż zaklęcie brutalnie poderwie jego ciało w górę. Kiedy wychodził z lochu, ciężko było mu sobie przypomnieć co się właściwie działo. Athos mówił o jakimś gościu… O kogo chodziło?

Jego zmęczony umysł powoli poskładał fakty w całość. List, podarek dla księcia, król Maresh, który miał przysłać Kella z odpowiedzią.

Kell… Czyli to on był tym gościem. Antarim z innego Londynu.

Przeklętego, zdradzieckiego, Czerwonego Londynu…

Zamrugał, zatrzymując się. Skąd w nim ta nagła nienawiść? Przecież Kell nie był już jego wrogiem. Nie w tym czasie. Przyjaźnili się, a młodszy antari obiecał go uwolnić…

Na krótką chwilę Holland się przeraził. Czyżby zaklęcie Athosa zaczynało wpływać na jego myśli? Czy Biały Król w ten sposób chciał uczynić go bardziej posłusznym?

Potrząsnął głową i ruszył przed siebie. Może po prostu był zbyt obolały żeby logicznie myśleć…

*

Kell naprawdę nie chciał zostawać. Nie zamierzał pić herbaty ani innych, mocniejszych napojów. Nie miał ochoty słuchać świergotu Astrid.

Tylko, że nie miał wyboru. Dane’om się nie odmawiało.

Kiedy Biała Królowa niespiesznie studiowała list, Kell siedział na fotelu z kieliszkiem jakiegoś trunku w ręce i odmierzał w myślach upływający czas. Jak długo już tu przebywał? Zaczynał się już niepokoić. Czy aby nie spóźni się na spotkanie z Lilą? Czy Rhy będzie się o niego martwił?

Dlaczego Athos jeszcze się nie pojawił?

I gdzie się podziewał Holland?

– Jesteś dziś strasznie cichy, kwietny chłopcze – zagaiła Astrid, unosząc na niego oczy znad listu. – Coś cię martwi?

– Ależ skąd, Wasza Wysokość – odparł. – Zastanawia mnie tylko nieobecność Hollanda. Zawsze czekał na mnie w przedsionku, ale dziś przysłaliście mi innego sługę.

– Ach, on? – Królowa machnęła ręką. – Okazał swojemu państwu nieposłuszeństwo i musi ponieść karę. Mogę cię zapewnić, że Athos nie uszkodzi go za bardzo.

Kell poczuł, jak jego serce omija kilka uderzeń. Co takiego zrobił Holland, że naraził się na gniew Athosa? Jakaż to kara go spotkała i _za co_ ona była? Choć Kell podejrzewał, że Athos nie potrzebował powodu by mścić się na swoim podwładnym, czuł, że tym razem antari musiał czymś poważnie zawinić.

– Czy… coś się stało? – spytał, starając się by ton jego głosu zdradzał jedynie cień zainteresowania.

– Nic wielkiego – odrzekła Astrid. – Ale nieposłuszne sługi należy uczyć pokory. – Zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. – Mam nadzieję, że ty, w porównaniu do Hollanda, jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Zapewne twoi królestwo nie mają z tobą żadnych problemów. Tak bardzo im zazdroszczę… – Teraz jej ślepia przypominały wężowe szparki. – Może powinnam sobie ciebie przywłaszczyć? Byłbyś wobec mnie posłuszny, prawda?

Kell otworzył usta, ale odgłosy otwierania drzwi i czyichś kroków wybawiły go od konieczności odpowiedzi. Odwrócił głowę w stronę źródła zamieszania i cała jego ulga wyparowała momentalnie, gdy spostrzegł bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Athosa.

– Słyszałem, że mamy gości? – odezwał się wesoło.

– Ach, bracie, nasz kwietny chłopiec się martwi. – Astrid złożyła list i wstała. Nie minęły trzy uderzenia serca i już znalazła się przy Kellu. Starał się nie wzdrygnąć, kiedy dotknęła jego policzka z udawaną czułością. – Możemy coś na to poradzić?

– Oczywiście – zapewnił Athos, posyłając Kellowi szeroki uśmiech. – Co takiego cię trapi, panie Kellu?

– Absolutnie nic, Wasza Wysokość – odrzekł, podczas gdy Astrid przesuwała paznokciem po jego twarzy. Każda cząstka jego ciała pragnęła się od niej odsunąć, ale zmusił się, by pozostać na miejscu.

– Chyba niepokoi się, że mógłbyś zepsuć Hollanda – zamruczała, na co Athos roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Ależ jak śmiałbym? Połamany, zepsuty czy martwy na nic mi się nie zda.

W tym momencie Holland pojawił się w sali tronowej. Kell na pierwszy rzut oka ocenił, że wszystko z nim w porządku, jednak gdy ten się zbliżył, dało się dostrzec świeże, czerwone ślady na jego twarzy, odrobinę zaschniętej krwi na szyi, a także fakt, że antari lekko utykał. Kellowi zrobiło się słabo na ten widok.

– Widzisz? – Astrid przysunęła usta do jego ucha. – Naszemu kochanemu Hollandowi nic nie jest. Lub… prawie nic.

Holland popatrzył na niego i Kell aż poczuł na sobie ciężar tego spojrzenia. Oblicze Białego antariego znów stało się maską obojętności i spokoju, choć nie była ona idealna. W kącikach jego oczu czaiły się emocje: wściekłość, niepewność, strach.

Holland minął ich i stanął u boku Athosa. Biały król pogładził go po policzku w identyczny sposób, jak Astrid właśnie pieściła Kella.

– Nasz gość się o ciebie zamartwiał, Hollandzie – powiedział cicho. Antari nie zareagował.

– Może gdyby i on do nas należał… – zadumała się Astrid – …dotrzymaliby sobie wzajemnie towarzystwa? Musicie czuć się tacy samotni, nasi piękni chłopcy. Razem byłoby wam raźniej.

– Niestety należę już do innej korony. – Kell zebrał się na odwagę i wstał. Królowa rzuciła mu obrażone spojrzenie, które zmroziło go do kości. – Najmocniej przepraszam, ale powinienem już wracać – wytłumaczył się. – Mój król mnie potrzebuje.

– Ależ naturalnie, nie będziemy cię dłużej zatrzymywać – zapewnił go Athos. Zwrócił się do Hollanda. – Odprowadź naszego gościa do drzwi.

– Miałam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej… – Astrid wyglądała na niepocieszoną; niczym dziewczynka, której odmówiono ładnej zabawki.

Ale Kell nie zamierzał być zabawką w jej rękach.

– Może innym razem, Wasza Wysokość. Tymczasem, dziękuję za gościnę. – Skłonił się krótko.

Holland skinął na niego i poprowadził go do wyjścia. Kell podążył za nim. Musiał niemal biec, by dotrzymać mu kroku.

Kiedy drzwi do sali tronowej się za nimi zamknęły, starszy antari zwolnił. Kell spostrzegł, jak krzywi się nieznacznie.

– Holland…

– Nie powinniśmy tutaj rozmawiać – odparł tamten ochryple. – A ty nie powinieneś dawać Dane’om do zrozumienia, że interesuje cię mój los.

– Ale…

– Najprawdopodobniej w ten sposób zabijesz nas obu. – Holland posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. – Powinieneś bardziej panować nad emocjami, Kell. Naucz się w końcu ukrywać uczucia. Może dzięki temu dłużej pożyjesz.

Minęli rzeszę strażników i wyszli na dziedziniec. Gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku pustookich gwardzistów, Holland zatrzymał się i odetchnął.

– A więc twój brat nie włożył amuletu? – spytał cicho.

– Nie. Powiedziałem mu, żeby tego nie robił.

– _Powiedziałeś_ mu? – Holland zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak. To znaczy, powiedziałem, że ten amulet może być niebezpieczny i lepiej, żeby go nie dotykał. Nie zdradziłem, jaka dokładnie jest jego moc.

– I nie zadawał pytań? Nie miał wątpliwości? – upewnił się Biały antari.

– Nie. Wierzy mi.

– To… dobrze.

– Za co ukarał cię Athos? – Kell spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. Tamten się skrzywił.

– Athos nie potrzebuje powodu żeby wziąć kogoś na tortury – mruknął. Po chwili dodał ciszej: – Ale… Zrobił to, bo Rhy nie założył naszyjnika. Uznał, że to moja wina, że zniweczyłem cały ich plan.

Kell dotknął jego ramienia.

– Co… co on ci zrobił?

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Holland strząsnął jego rękę. – Liczy się to, że póki twój brat nie włoży amuletu, wasz świat jest bezpieczny. Dane’owie będą musieli wymyślić inną strategię.

– A… kamień? – spytał.

– Nic mi nie wiadomo na jego temat. Ta sprawa pozostaje w twoich rękach. Wiesz już, co z nim zrobisz?

– Nie… – przyznał Kell. – Ale najpierw muszę go zdobyć. Ostatnio dała mi go jakaś kobieta w tym mieście… wysłana przez Astrid oczywiście. Powinienem jej poszukać.

– Powodzenia – rzucił Holland. Nagle jego ciało drgnęło, pierś mu zafalowała gdy wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

– Wszystko w porz…

– Muszę iść – uciął. – I… Kell.

– Tak? – młodszy antari spojrzał mu w oczy. Holland westchnął.

– Nie daj mi się złapać. Ani zabić – powiedział na odchodne i ruszył z powrotem do zamku.

Kell patrzył za nim przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda mu się odnaleźć ten przeklęty kamień. A raczej – że to kamień odnajdzie jego.


	13. Kamień dostarczony do rąk własnych

Osmalona Kość była jednym z tych miejsc, które człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach omijał szerokim łukiem, a nawet jeśli przypadkiem się tam znalazł, wynosił się stamtąd ile sił w nogach.

Dlatego też Kell, siedząc w kącie rzeczonej karczmy i sącząc jakiś rozwodniony trunek, zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku z jego instynktem samozachowawczym. Spod przymrużonych powiek obserwował wchodzących i wychodzących gości – wszystkich identycznie wyblakłych, chudych i o błędnym spojrzeniu. A może tylko miał takie wrażenie? Może nie przyglądał im się na tyle dobrze by dostrzec szczegóły? Dla niego ludzie z Białego Londynu byli jednolicie szarą, wygłodniałą masą - co było okropne i przerażające, ale nie potrafił myśleć o nich w inny sposób. Wiedział, że każde z nich, gdyby tylko miało okazję, zabiłoby go dla jego mocy. Wolał więc zachować ostrożność i nie bratać się z nimi, o ile nie musiał.

Zastanawiało go, czy powrót magii do tego świata byłby w stanie ich odmienić. _Uzdrowić_. Może gdyby udało się…

Potrząsnął głową. To nie była dobra pora na podobne rozważania. Musiał być czujny; kobieta z kamieniem mogła pojawić się tu w każdej chwili.

Chyba, że jednak nie przyjdzie… Kell rozważał taką możliwość, odkąd tylko postawił stopę na progu karczmy. Czy powinien tu w ogóle być? Czy nie lepiej zaczekać za zewnątrz? A może tracił tylko czas, bo Dane’owie jednak nie zamierzali tym razem dać mu kamienia? Istniało tyle możliwości i Kellowi zaczynało się już od tego wszystkiego kręcić w głowie. Z jednej strony wiedział, że historia potoczy się przecież podobnie, jeśli nie tak samo, ale z drugiej – te wszystkie niuanse, te drobne rzeczy, które on, Lila i Holland zrobili inaczej niż poprzednio mogły drastycznie wpłynąć na ich świat. Może któreś z nich niechcący zmieniło plany Dane’ów?

A może Kell po prostu zaczynał popadać w paranoję…

Wtem drzwi gospody otworzyły się powoli i do środka wsunęła się drobna kobieta. Antari od razu ją rozpoznał; tym razem nie miała na sobie błękitnej peleryny, ale jej czujne spojrzenie oraz ręka przyciśnięta kurczowo do kieszeni na piersi mówiła mu wyraźnie, że to jest osoba, na którą czekał.

Osoba, która dostarczy mu kamień. Jednak go znalazła.

Kobieta rozejrzała się niepewnie po wnętrzu Osmalonej Kości. Gdy tylko jej wzrok padł na Kella, przysunęła się do niego z gracją ducha i usiadła naprzeciwko.

\- To ty – szepnęła. – Szukałam cię, antari.

\- Tak? A to dlaczego? – spytał Kell, siląc się na obojętny, lekko podejrzliwy ton.

\- Słyszałam o tobie. O tym, czym się zajmujesz.

\- Niby co takiego słyszałaś? – Uniósł brew.

\- Że przenosisz rzeczy… między światami. – Wpatrywała się w niego zawzięcie otwartymi szeoko oczami. – Chciałam… Chciałam dobić targu.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej list oraz – co Kella bardziej zainteresowało – małe zawiniątko.

\- To do mojego krewnego, Olivara – tłumaczyła, pokazując list. Kell wysłuchiwał jej zmyślonej historii o umierającym kuzynie, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od trzymanej przez nią paczuszki. Niemal czuł w powietrzu elektryzującą moc kamienia i jakaś nieracjonalna cząstka jego umysłu pragnęła, by po prostu wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił czystej magii popłynąć przez swoje ciało. Powstrzymał się jednak. Już wcześniej wiele razy obiecywał sobie, że w żadnym wypadku nie użyje talizmanu. Nawet jeśli znał mniej więcej kształt i formę tej mocy, nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Poza tym, nawet teraz nie czuł się w zupełności odporny na pokusę. Schowa zatem kamień do kieszeni i nie wyjmie go, dopóki…

Dopóki nie zrobi z nim tego, co musi z nim zrobić. Tylko, że nadal nie miał pojęcia _co _powinien z nim zrobić…

\- Proszę, panie Kell. – Kobieta złożyła ręce w błagalnym geście. – To tylko jeden list. Nie musisz wracać z odpowiedzią, nie musisz nawet fatygować się po zapłatę, mogę ją uiścić już teraz… - Przesunęła zawiniątko w jego stronę. – Proszę, to powinno wystarczyć. Musi wystarczyć…

\- Co to takiego? – spytał Kell, łapczywie biorąc w dłoń paczuszkę. Jego ręka zadrżała nieznacznie, gdy popłynął przez nią strumień mocy. Serce zabiło mu szybciej z podniecenia, z poczucia siły i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym uczuciem…

Dopiero ta dziwaczna tęsknota go otrzeźwiła. Gwałtownie cofnął dłoń – trochę zbyt gwałtownie; zawiniątko wysunęło mu się z ręki i uderzyło głucho o stół. Kilku pobliskich klientów karczmy obejrzało się na nich a kobieta spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Ostrożnie! – syknęła. – To jest… - Zniżyła głos do szeptu. – To pamiątka. Jest w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń i jestem pewna, że ma sporą wartość. Oczywiście dopóki się jej nie uszkodzi. – Zmrużyła ze złością oczy.

Kell skinął głową, nie bacząc zupełnie na jej słowa. Ujął rąbek tkaniny i zaczął rozwijać zawiniątko, lecz kobieta złapała go za rękę.

\- Nie! Nie w tej dzielnicy, a już na pewno nie w tej karczmie – szepnęła. – Obejrzysz ją sobie później, ale obiecuję, że wystarczy jako zapłata.

\- W takim razie… niech będzie – mruknął Kell, biorąc od niej list i paczuszkę. Tym razem szybko włożył kamień do kieszeni, ale i tak przez sekundę poczuł jego upajającą moc. Nawet gdy talizman znalazł się już wewnątrz jego płaszcza, antari wciąż wyczuwał subtelne wibracje, kuszące, przyzywające go… - Gdzie mam dostarczyć ten list?

\- Adres jest na kopercie. Tylko błagam, pośpiesz się… - Kobieta posmutniała. Albo tylko _udawała_ smutną. – Olivar na pewno nie czuje się najlepiej. Boję się, że możesz nie zdążyć zanim on…

\- Załatwię to jak najszybciej – zapewnił ją i wstał.

\- Dziękuję, panie – rozpromieniła się. Kell musiał przyznać, że naprawdę dobra z niej aktorka. – Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i Olivara. To naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić – odparł i zmarszczył brwi. – A teraz przepraszam. Muszę iść.

\- Tak, tak… - mruknęła kobieta. – Pośpiesz się…

Odprowadziła Kella wzrokiem aż zamknął za sobą drzwi karczmy.

Antari westchnął i otulił się szczelniej płaszczem, wychodząc na ulicę. Robiło się chłodno, choć pora była jeszcze wczesna. Powinien się stamtąd wynosić. W Białym Londynie nigdy nie było ciepło, jasno ani – tym bardziej – bezpiecznie.

Podszedł do ściany najbliższego budynku i przesunął po dłoni sztyletem. Jego krew była jaskrawą plamą na tle wszechobecnej bieli, doskonale widoczną i zapewne kuszącą. Powinien się pospieszyć, nim zwabi do siebie wygłodniałe duszyczki tego miasta.

Zawahał się jednak. Jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do wewnętrznej kieszeni, gdzie – nadal zawinięty w płótna – spoczywał _vitari._ Kell musnął palcami paczuszkę i od razu poczuł dreszcz - dreszcz mocy, potężnej i nieokiełznanej. Tym razem jednak nawet nie rozważał możliwości użycia kamienia i upewniwszy się, że artefakt jest bezpieczny, odsunął rękę. Dotknął swojej szyi i zawieszonych na niej monetach z różnych światów. Nie miał pewności, czy rozsądnie będzie udawać się z kamieniem do Szarego Londynu, ale musiał przecież uzgodnić z Lilą co robić dalej. A już z całą pewnością nie mógł pójść prosto w zastawioną przez Dane’ów pułapkę.

Potrząsnął głową i zsunął tasiemkę z symbolem Szarego Londynu. Rhy znów będzie na niego obrażony za zbyt długą nieobecność, ale kiedy stawką było bezpieczeństwo kraju, Kell był w stanie znieść naganę od brata. Może Rhy wybaczy mu, gdy pozna prawdę. Bo przecież kiedy tylko Kell wróci do domu opowie mu o wszystkim.

Kiedy tylko wróci…

Ostatnim razem – w innym czasie - nie widział się z Rhyem od momentu opuszczenia Arnes, do chwili gdy trafił przed oblicze brata, zaczarowanego już wówczas przez Astrid. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem spotkają się szybciej, w bardziej… sprzyjających okolicznościach.

Ale najpierw czekała go narada z Lilą. Potem będzie przejmował się księciem.

Coś poruszyło się w zaułku i Kell zrezygnował z dalszych rozmyślań. _As Travars _zabrało go w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce, nim gawiedź z Białego Londynu zdążyła dobrać się do jego krwi.

*

Athos Dane siedział na tronie, kątem oka obserwując swoją siostrę, która od dobrego kwadransa wędrowała po komnacie, raz po raz dotykając zawieszonego na piersi amuletu i mamrocząc przekleństwa.

\- Dlaczego to nie działa… Dlaczego, Athosie?! – wyrzuciła w końcu. – Dlaczego Maresh nie wkłada tego cholernego naszyjnika?!

\- Któż to wie… Może kolor mu się nie spodobał – odrzekł beznamiętnie Dane. – A może… - zmrużył oczy - w jakiś sposób dowiedział się, do czego ten amulet jest zdolny…?

Jego zimny wzrok powędrował w stronę Hollanda. Antari stał sztywno przy ścianie, zarówno pilnując wejścia jak i śledząc uważnie wszystkie ruchy i gesty bliźniąt. Astrid powoli wpadała w furię. Postawa Athosa wyrażała zaledwie lekką irytację, która z każdą chwilą zdawała się jednak narastać.

Holland nie reagował na słowa Białego Króla. Jego twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, wzrok utkwił w jakimś odległym punkcie sali.

\- Bzdura, niby kto miałby mu to powiedzieć? – burknęła Astrid. – Kto domyśliłby się mocy amuletu? Chyba tylko Czerwony antari, ale przecież on o niczym nie wie. Prawda, Hollandzie?

\- Naturalnie – odparł Holland, radując się w duchu, że tego pytania nie zadał Athos. Królowa nie miała nad nim władzy. Nie rządziła jego ciałem, jego ustami. Mógł zatem skłamać.

\- Niemniej jednak sądzę, że książę do tej pory zainteresowałby się już swoją błyskotką – stwierdził Athos, wpatrując się we własne paznokcie wybijające rytm o oparcie tronu. – Ale cóż możemy zrobić? Dajmy mu jeszcze trochę czasu, siostro. Na razie zastanawia mnie, czy Kell otrzymał nasz prezent…

Jak na komendę, w sali pojawił się posłaniec. Skłonił się nisko, ani razu nie mrugając pustymi oczami.

\- Mój królu, przyszła jakaś kobieta. Twierdzi, że miała wykonać dla ciebie zadanie i że chciałeś się z nią widzieć.

\- Ach... Doskonale. – Na wąskich ustach Athosa pojawił się uśmieszek. – Przyprowadzić ją.

Sługa odszedł, by chwilę później powrócić, prowadząc za sobą mieszczankę. Kobieta rozglądała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, ale gdy jej spojrzenie padło na Hollanda, błyskawicznie spuściła wzrok. Antari widział ją może ze dwa razy w życiu, lecz był świadom jej roli w intrydze Dane’ów. Pozostawało pytanie, jak dobrze ją dziś odegrała.

\- Wasza Wysokość. – Mieszczanka skłoniła się Athosowi, najwyraźniej nie zauważając kręcącej się gdzieś na uboczu Astrid.

\- Arijka – powitał ją król, rozkładając dłonie w przyjaznym, powitalnym geście. Był to widok tak abstrakcyjny, że Holland z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia. – Czy przesyłka została doręczona?

\- Tak, mój panie. Antari zabrał kamień ze sobą.

\- Nareszcie jakieś dobre wieści! – rozpromienił się Athos. – Wiedziałem, że uda ci się go przekonać.

Kobieta przeczesała palcami włosy, nagle zarumieniona.

\- Kiedy… tak naprawdę nie musiałam go przekonywać. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - To dziwne, ale on był aż nazbyt chętny do wykonania tego zadania. Ani razu nie zakwestionował mojej historii, prawie nie zadawał pytań. A poza tym… zdawał się wiedzieć, a przynajmniej podejrzewać, czym była zapłata.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Athos pochylił się na tronie. Jego oblicze przybrało surowszy wyraz.

\- Kiedy dotknął kamienia - kontynuowała - zobaczyłam w jego oku jakiś… błysk, jakieś dziwne pragnienie… Drgnęła mu wtedy ręka, a… A potem cofnął się jak oparzony, jakby się czegoś wystraszył. – Przełknęła ślinę. – On… on musiał już wcześniej mieć styczność z mocą kamienia. Zdaje mi się wręcz, że… on czekał, bym mu go dostarczyła.

\- Niemożliwe. Niby skąd miałby znać tę moc? – prychnęła Astrid. Kobieta aż podskoczyła, dopiero teraz rejestrując obecność królowej.

\- Moja pani, ja… - Skłoniła się w pośpiechu i odchrząknęła. – Kiedy weszłam do Osmalonej Kości, antari już tam był. Siedział sam, najwyraźniej czegoś wyczekując. Kogoś. A kiedy mnie spostrzegł… Może tylko mi się zdawało, ale miałam wrażenie, że mnie rozpoznał.

Astrid pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale Athos z powaga rozważył jej słowa.

\- Spotkaliście się już wcześniej? – spytał.

\- Nie, panie. Widziałam go kilka razy w mieście, ale nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie sądzę też żebym jakoś szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięć, gdy mijaliśmy się na ulicy…

\- Hmm… - Czoło Athosa przecięła zmarszczka. – Bardzo dziwne. Gdyby kwietny chłopiec faktycznie znał moc kamienia, jeszcze bardziej pokrzyżowałoby to nasze plany… Ale przecież on nie może o niczym wiedzieć. Niemożliwe, by kiedykolwiek natknął się na ten rodzaj magii. - Zamilkł na moment, po czym pstryknął palcami. - Przynieść stolik do wróżb!

Przyczajony w kącie sługa natychmiast wymaszerował z pomieszczenia.

\- Pokażesz mi swoją rozmowę z antarim – powiedział król kobiecie. – Jeśli twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne…

\- To mamy poważny problem – mruknęła Astrid.

Athos zamierzał coś jej odpowiedzieć, ale uciszył go powrót służącego, który targał przed sobą niski, okrągły stolik z czarnym blatem. Postawił mebel przed królem i z powrotem usunął się z pola widzenia. Athos wezwał gestem kobietę.

Gdy ta wchodziła po schodach, Holland zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Pragnął wierzyć, że Kell jednak się nie zdradził. Ale nie mógł się przecież oszukiwać – zdawał sobie sprawę, że młodszy antari miał znaczne problemy z ukrywaniem uczuć. Jeśli więc Athos zorientuje się, że Kell _wiedział_…

Rzeczywiście mieli problem.

Kobieta stanęła przed królem i złożyła dłonie na krawędziach stołu. Czarny blat w mgnieniu oka pokrył się rozmazanymi obrazami i choć Holland stał zbyt daleko by cokolwiek zobaczyć, wyraz twarzy Athosa zdradził mu wszystko, czego chciał się dowiedzieć.

Zdławił przekleństwo. Jednak Kella znów zdradziły emocje.

\- Zadziwiające… - mruknął Athos. – Zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście doświadczył wcześniej tej mocy. Jakby obawiał się jej, lecz równocześnie jej pożądał…

\- Jest świadom, czym ona jest? – spytała Astrid, która zdążyła wdrapać się po schodach i zerkała teraz bratu przez ramię.

\- Najwyraźniej. Pozostaje pytanie, jakim cudem się tego dowiedział…

Wtedy oczy Białego Króla spoczęły na Hollandzie. Antari zamarł.

\- Ty – odezwał się Athos złowrogim szeptem. – Ty mu powiedziałeś. Ostrzegłeś go przed mocą kamienia.

\- Nie, panie. Nie dowiedział się o niej ode mnie – odrzekł Holland. To była prawda. Kell poznał ją na własnej skórze, jeszcze w innym czasie.

\- A jednak jakimś sposobem wiedział?! – Athos podniósł głos tak, że stojąca u jego stóp kobieta pisnęła cicho i skuliła się.

Holland z całej siły ugryzł się w język, ale nic to nie dało. Jego usta mimowolnie przyznały:

\- Tak. Wiedział.

\- A ty przez cały czas byłeś tego świadom – Athos przekrzywił głowę. Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że Kell zna moc kamienia.

Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, więc antari pozwolił sobie na luksus milczenia. Wytrzymał spojrzenie Białego Króla, który zawzięcie próbował wyczytać coś z jego oczu.

\- _Förrädare_ – syknął Athos. „Zdrajca”. – Ale skoro nie ty mu powiedziałeś… to niby w jaki sposób się dowiedział?

Słowa próbowały wyrwać się Hollandowi z gardła, lecz siłą woli zdołał je powstrzymać, choć na moment. Potrzebował chwili, kilku bezcennych sekund, by ułożyć w głowie taką odpowiedź, która nie zdradziłaby wszystkiego. Nie mógł powiedzieć „nie wiem”. Ale tym bardziej nie mógł wyjawić całej prawdy.

Jednak już swoim zbyt długim milczeniem zdradził za wiele. Athos powoli podniósł się z tronu i ruszył w jego stronę.

\- A zatem wiesz, jak Kell dowiedział się o kamieniu. Dlaczego więc nie chcesz mi tego wyjawić, Holland? Myślisz, że zdołasz zataić cokolwiek przede mną? – Zatrzymał się o krok przed antarim i chwycił go mocno za podbródek. Z jego bladoniebieskich oczu ziały chłód i nienawiść. – Czy siedem lat służby nie nauczyło cię, że nie możesz się równać z moją mocą? I tak wydobędę z ciebie prawdę. A zatem powiedz mi po dobroci: w jaki sposób kwietny chłopiec poznał moc kamienia?

Holland wiedział, że nie ma szans z Białym Królem, a jednak znów spróbował zawalczyć. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że rozbolała go szczęka. Czuł, jak paznokcie Athosa wbijają się w jego skórę, niemal przebijając ją do krwi. Blizna nad sercem paliła go żywym ogniem, a mimo to nie pozwolił prawdzie opuścić jego ust. Nie zamierzał dać Dane’owi wygrać. Musiał okazać się silniejszy od Kella. Musiał strzec ich tajemnicy, bo jeśli Athos się dowie, że czerwony antari wie nie tylko o kamieniu, ale i amulecie oraz całej intrydze Białego Królestwa…

Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Dane się o niczym nie dowie – nie od Hollanda. Antari zabierze ten sekret do grobu.

Ale przecież król go nie zabije…

On sprawi, że będzie błagał o śmierć.

Nagle Holland uzmysłowił sobie swoją straszliwą głupotę. W tej samej chwili Athos się uśmiechnął.

\- Czasami zadziwia mnie twoja naiwność, antari.

I wtedy cały świat Hollanda eksplodował bólem.

*

Pomiędzy jednym krokiem a drugim, przerażający Biały Londyn ustąpił miejsca znajomemu ciepłu Czerwonego, a pomiędzy drugim a trzecim – znajome ciepło zniknęło na rzecz chłodu i ponurych barw Londynu Szarego.

Kell owinął się płaszczem – tym razem czarnym, z wysokim kołnierzem i lśniącymi guzikami – ruszył przez miasto. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo będzie musiał czekać na Lilę. Powinni byli umówić się na konkretną godzinę - „wieczorem” było pojęciem zbyt ogólnym.

Pomimo promieni zmierzchającego słońca, w zaułku było dość ciemno i nieprzyjemnie. Gdzieś w oddali zabiły dzwony. Kell zaklął cicho – była szósta, a podejrzewał, iż dla Lili „wieczór” zaczyna się dopiero, gdy na świecie zapadnie mrok, zapalą się latarnie a złodzieje wyjdą na ulice.

A jednak dziewczyna pojawiła się niespodziewanie szybko. Miała na sobie swoją znoszoną pelerynę, zrezygnowała jednak z cylindra. Mocniejszy powiew wiatru potargał jej krótkie, i tak już splątane włosy.

\- Cholera, zimno – powiedziała zamiast powitania. – Długo czekasz?

\- Dopiero przyszedłem – przyznał Kell. Objął ją ramieniem i na krótką chwilę przytulił do siebie. Potem spojrzeli sobie w oczy i oboje spoważnieli. – Możemy tutaj rozmawiać? – spytał cicho.

Lila pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Często kręcą się tu podejrzane typy. Może nie są niebezpieczni, ale lepiej być ostrożnym.

\- Jasne. A Rzut Kamieniem?

\- Liczysz, że zaproszę cię do mojego małego mieszkanka? – Lila wykrzywiła usta w półuśmiechu.

Kell nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, nawet jeśli nie, pamiętaj, że mogę się tam włamać dokładnie tak, jak ty wczoraj włamałaś się do mojego.

\- To było dzisiaj – poprawiła go, wyjmując zza pazuchy nóż.

Upewniwszy się, że w zaułku nie było żywej duszy, antari przeszli przez ceglany mur do pokoiku w gospodzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka, "förrädare" naprawdę oznacza "zdrajcę" w jęz. szwedzkim (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Google tłumacz). Maktański i szwedzki są do siebie w pewien sposób zbliżone, więc pozwoliłam sobie nie wymyślać nowych słów w maktańskim.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które poświęciły czas na przeczytanie tejże pracy! Każde jedno wyświetlenie czy serduszko to dla mnie źródło radości ^^. Przepraszam też, że nowe rozdziały pojawiają się rzadko, ale co tu dużo mówić - szkoła się zaczęła, obowiązki wzywają :P


	14. Napraw swoje błędy

Holland po raz kolejny tego dnia był na kolanach.

Tym razem nie krwawił – przynajmniej nie na tyle, by stracić przytomność. Choć gdyby dane mu było decydować, najchętniej osunąłby się w spokojną nicość, aby tylko nie myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą wyznał Dane’om.

A wyznał im zbyt wiele.

Przeklinał się w duchu za swoją słabość. Przed oczami raz po raz migał mu obraz Kella przyszpilonego do metalowej ramy, z przeklętym kołnierzem na szyi. Antari tracił wtedy moc, cząstkę samego siebie, równocześnie mając świadomość, że w innym świecie jego brat umiera… A jednak się nie poddał. Pomimo bólu i strachu, nie poświęcił swojego królestwa. Z własnej woli nie zdradził przyjaciół.

Dlaczego więc Holland nie był w stanie postąpić tak samo?

Nie był pewien, jak długo wytrzymał pod naporem zaklęcia Athosa. Minutę? Godzinę? Wieczność? To i tak było zbyt krótko. W końcu jego ogłuszone bólem ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa, a otępiały umysł nakazał mu przestać walczyć. Bronił się, lecz na próżno. W końcu przegrał.

I Dane’owie dowiedzieli się wszystkiego o historii kamienia.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie swoich słów, nie potrafił odtworzyć w myślach litanii, jaka popłynęła z jego ust, gdy tylko Athos cofnął zaklęcie torturujące. Król kazał mu powiedzieć prawdę, więc mówił. Holland chciał tylko, by ogień w jego żyłach zgasł, by kości przestały mu płonąć, by to wszystko po prostu się skończyło. Nie miał już sił. Może i odzyskał swoje relatywnie silne ciało sprzed siedmiu miesięcy, lecz mentalnie nadal był wyczerpany po walce z Osaronem. _Oschoc _odcisnął kolejne ślady na jego psychice, utrata mocy sprawiła, że stał się cieniem samego siebie i przez dobry kwartał wyłącznie Kell w jakiś sposób utrzymywał go przy życiu. A teraz los sprowadził na niego nowe cierpienia których Holland nie był w stanie już znosić. Stał się słaby – fizycznie i psychicznie. Nawet odzyskana magia mu nie pomogła. Bo cóż mu po magii, skoro zdążył zapomnieć, jak z niej korzystać?

Był słaby. Zbyt słaby.

Ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Cokolwiek powiedział, najwyraźniej to Dane’a usatysfakcjonowało.

A to oznaczało, że właśnie wydał przyjaciół i po raz trzeci naraził cały Czerwony Londyn na zagładę.

Athos i Astrid od kilku minut nie zwracali na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Holland nie śmiał podnieść głowy, ale był pewien, że Biali Królestwo siedzą na swych tronach, rozważając jego słowa. W Sali panowała głucha, nienaturalna cisza, niezmącona nawet szmerem wiatru na zewnątrz. Antari słyszał jedynie dudnienie własnego serca, natrętny głos w głowie czyniący mu wyrzuty za zdradę i okazjonalne pomrukiwania Astrid.

W końcu królowa gwałtownie poderwała się z tronu.

– On kłamie, bracie.

– Nonsens, przecież nie może skłamać.

Holland odważył się podnieść wzrok na rodzeństwo. Athos spoglądał na siostrę wzrokiem wyrozumiałego rodzica.

– Niemniej, trudno jest uwierzyć w historię o podróżach w czasie…

– Oczywiście, że trudno! Wymyślił sobie to wszystko, ot co! – prychnęła Astrid.

– Nie zdołałby… Jest mi całkowicie posłuszny.

– A co jeśli twoje zaklęcia zdążyły osłabnąć?! Może…

– Wystarczy, siostro! – Głos Athosa momentalnie stał się lodowaty. Astrid wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, a król podniósł się powoli z tronu. – Pokładam wiarę we własną moc i wierzę też… jemu. – Zbliżył się do Hollanda. – A więc, w tej… przyszłości, ponieśliśmy porażkę? Kwietny chłopiec nas _pokonał_?

Antari skinął krótko głową, czując uścisk w piersi.

– A przypomnij mi, gdzie _ty_ byłeś w tym czasie, hmm?

– Byłem ciężko ranny – wyznał szczerze Holland. – Z mocą kamienia u boku, Kell wygrał ze mną w walce.

Astrid prychnęła.

– Kiepski z ciebie wojownik w takim razie.

– Nie doceniasz mocy kamienia, siostro. – Przez twarz Athosa przemknął uśmieszek. – Nasz Holland jest silny. A zatem talizman musi być znacznie silniejszy. Daje nam to wiele nowych możliwości. A dzięki antariemu… wiemy, co się wkrótce stanie. – Zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie. – Jeśli Kell rzeczywiście cofnął się w czasie, to doskonale zna nasz plan. I zapewne to on przestrzegł księcia, by nie wkładał naszyjnika. Dlatego twój amulet _nie działa_, siostro.

– Co więc proponujesz? – spytała nadal naburmuszona Astrid.

– Oczywiście zmianę planu. Musimy działać szybko… – powiedział, dla kontrastu cedząc niespiesznie słowa. – Kwietny chłopiec może wykorzystać kamień do swoich celów. Albo, co bardziej nas interesuje, może ostrzec swojego króla, że planujemy zamach na ich koronę.

– A to przecież byłby skandal. Ciekawe czy Maresh w ogóle uwierzy w historię o podróży w czasie. – skwitowała sarkastycznie królowa. Athos puścił jej komentarz mimo uszu.

– Należy więc wyeliminować źródło naszych problemów… Musimy po prostu pozbyć się Kella. Wtedy będzie po problemie.

– Jeśli go zabijesz, Czerwony Tron nie będzie tym uszczęśliwiony – wytknęła Astrid.

– Gdy go zabiję, Czerwony Tron nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia!

– A wtedy kontakt pomiędzy światami się urwie i wszystkie nasze plany szlag trafi!

Athos zamierzał jej coś odwarknąć, lecz zorientował się, że siostra miała rację. Westchnął, pokonany.

– Co zatem sugerujesz?

Astrid uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Wskazała głową na Hollanda.

– Cóż… Ty masz swojego pupilka. Ja też chciałabym mieć swojego.

– Nie będę wywoływał rewolucji pomiędzy światami dla zaspokojenia twoich kaprysów, Astrid – burknął Athos.

– Nie to mam na myśli! – Oczy królowej rozbłysły. – Po prostu zamiast zabijać Kella, _przywiążmy _go do siebie, tak jak przywiązaliśmy Hollanda. Narzucimy mu swoją wolę. Przecież ci głupcy Mareshowie nie zorientują się, że ich chłopiec na posyłki stał się _naszym_ chłopcem na posyłki. Możemy nawet… kazać mu przejąć dla nas Czerwony Tron!

Athos nie odpowiedział, rozważając jej słowa. Holland przyglądał się całej tej scenie, próbując odpędzić od siebie najgorsze przeczucia, jednak doskonale wiedział, że jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmą Dane’owie, będzie ona zgubna – dla Kella, dla niego samego… a najprawdopodobniej dla nich obu.

Przynajmniej nie wiedzieli o Delilah…

Holland w końcu przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Nakreślił Dane’om dzieje kamienia i… tylko kamienia. Nie wspomniał o małej złodziejce, Osaronie, swoim pobycie w Czarnym Londynie. Dane’owie wiedzieli jedynie o jego pogoni za Kellem, ich walce i jego porażce. Antari powiedział im, że zostali pokonani, a kamień trafił z powrotem tam, gdzie należał. Bliźniaki na szczęście nie dopytywały, jak się tam znalazł, i gdzie w ogóle było „tam”. Na pytanie o to, jakim sposobem przenieśli się z Kellem w czasie odparł zgodnie z prawdą: poprzez artefakt z Czerwonego Londynu, którego dziejów dokładnie nie znał. Powiedział, że swego czasu znajdował się pod opieką Czerwonego antariego, który pomagał mu w leczeniu ran. Cała ta historia była jak najbardziej prawdziwa – nawet jeśli składała się z ledwie urywków i momentów, które niekoniecznie następowały zaraz po sobie. Hollandowi udało się jednak wykreować wiarygodną dla Dane’ów opowieść i przy okazji nie zdradzić zbyt wiele. Co prawda i tak powiedział za dużo, narażając tym samym Kella i cały Czerwony Londyn na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, ale mimo to udało mu się choć trochę ograniczyć szkody. Gdyby Biali Królestwo dowiedzieli się o Osaronie…

– Podjąłem decyzję – odezwał się niespodziewanie Athos. – Masz słuszność, siostro. Szkoda by było stracić tak wielki potencjał jaki ma w sobie kwietny chłopiec. Dlatego też sprowadzimy go tutaj, a potem…

– Przejmiemy władzę nad parszywym sąsiednim światem? – zapytała słodko Astrid.

– Wszystko w swoim czasie, moja droga. Ale – tak. Zawładniemy tamtym Londynem i ukarzemy tych zdrajców za pozbawienie nas wszystkiego. Pamiętasz bajki o królu, który pewnego dnia ocali świat? To będzie opowieść o nas, siostro.

Holland już dawno przestał wierzyć w historie o mitycznym królu–magu. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy usłyszał na skraju własnej świadomości proste, aczkolwiek stanowcze: „Nie. Kimkolwiek on będzie, na pewno nie będziecie to wy.”

Athos odwrócił się w jego stronę, jakby usłyszał tę buntowniczą myśl.

– Hollandzie – zaczął. Spojrzeniem przeszywał antariego na wskroś, a jego twarz zdradzała coś pomiędzy irytacją a determinacją. – Uwierzyłem w tę twoją opowieść o podróży w czasie… w której to przyznałeś, że pozwoliłeś się pokonać. Stajesz się _słaby_. A w dodatku nieposłuszny. – Podszedł do Hollanda i ujął dłonią jego podbródek. – Już ci mówiłem: nie potrzebuję bezużytecznego, zbuntowanego sługi. Powinienem już teraz dotkliwie cię ukarać, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to stratę kontaktu z sąsiednim światem. Powinienem cię zniszczyć, patrzeć jak cierpisz, jak powoli, bardzo powoli się rozpadasz… A jednak, oto zdecydowałem się dać ci jeszcze jedną szansę, byś mógł naprawić swoje błędy. Znaj moją wspaniałomyślność.

Z tymi słowy puścił go i oddalił się o kilka kroków. Holland wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze.

– A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, antari – przemówił znowu król. – Ostatnio zyskałeś tendencję do naginania moich rozkazów, więc tym razem będę bardzo, _bardzo_ precyzyjny. Odnajdziesz Kella Maresha i przyprowadzisz go do nas. Całego i zdrowego. A przynajmniej zdatnego do użytku. Zabijesz każdego, kto stanie ci na drodze. Nie obchodzą mnie sposoby, jakimi to osiągniesz. – Wykonał jakiś niedbały gest, po czym zmierzył Hollanda twardym spojrzeniem. – Daję ci dwa dni. Jeśli i tym razem mnie zawiedziesz… Cóż, będzie to twoja ostatnia podróż.

Athos zamaszystym krokiem powrócił na swój tron.

– Ruszaj. I pamiętaj, że będę wiedział, gdzie jest kamień. – Demonstracyjnie wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty ułamany fragment _vitariego_. – Przyprowadź mi Kella… i talizman również. Być może nasz kwietny chłopiec poznał jakieś jego zastosowania, o których jeszcze nie wiemy…

Kamień zawirował subtelnie w dłoni Athosa i po chwili pośród wyłaniających się zeń czarnych smug ukazał się rozmyty obraz. Król zmrużył oczy, by przyjrzeć się iluzji.

– Ułatwię ci zadanie, Holland. Kell jest obecnie daleko. W miejscu, gdzie nawet moc kamienia sięga niechętnie.

– W tym trzecim świecie? – zainteresowała się Astrid. Athos skinął głową.

– Nie wpadł zatem w naszą pułapkę… ach, oczywiście, przecież wiedział o niej. Czyżby zatem postanowił ukryć kamień aż tak daleko? – Parsknął. – Myśli, że nie dopadniemy go dwa światy dalej?

– Kell jest głupcem – mruknął Holland, bardziej do siebie niż do Athosa. Król jednak to usłyszał i tylko uśmiechnął się na to stwierdzenie.

– To prawda. Ale nie możesz być wobec niego tak surowy. Nie widzisz jak on się o ciebie troszczy? Widziałeś jego zrozpaczoną minę, gdy ostatnio zobaczył twoją obitą buźkę? Tak bardzo się zmartwił… – Oblizał wargi. – Tym chętniej zobaczę, jak pokonujesz go w walce i targasz przed mój tron.

Skąpana w czarnych smugach iluzja przybrała nieco na ostrości i Athos zwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na moment, a potem roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Co tam zobaczyłeś? – Astrid przytuliła się do jego ramienia.

Król zwrócił się do Hollanda z uśmiechem.

– A to ciekawe. Nie wspomniałeś, że nasz kwietny chłopiec ma wspólniczkę.


	15. Zabij go jeszcze raz

Pokoik w Rzucie Kamieniem wydał się Kellowi jeszcze ciaśniejszy niż ostatnio, a jednak ucieszył się, widząc znów to miejsce.

Lila zamknęła i zaryglowała drzwi, i rzuciła się na wąskie łóżko. Kell opadł na wysłużony fotel. Objął wzrokiem pomieszczenie – gołe ściany, stare meble, kilka poniewierających się po podłodze monet i rozrzuconych po kątach noży dziewczyny.

\- Nie zdążyłam posprzątać – odezwała się Lila, podążając za jego wzrokiem. – Ale chyba mi to wybaczysz.

\- Chyba tak – odparł Kell i wysunął z kieszeni kopertę i owinięty w płótna kamień. Przez jego ciało przepłynęła momentalnie fala mocy, toteż szybko odrzucił artefakt na biurko. Lila pochyliła się, zaciekawiona.

\- Czy to jest…

\- Źródło naszych problemów, owszem. – Antari delikatnie rozwinął płótna. Czarna, postrzępiona powierzchnia kamienia natychmiast przykuła ich wzrok. – Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł, by go tu przynosić.

\- Na pewno lepszy, niż gdybyś miał go zanieść do swojego świata – stwierdziła Lila, nie odrywając spojrzenia od talizmanu. – Tamci z Białego Londynu zastawili na ciebie pułapkę, czyż nie?

\- Tak. Kartka z koperty jest zupełnie pusta, a w domu pod podanym adresem nikt nie mieszka. Zapewne czekają tam na mnie wysłannicy Dane’ów.

\- A właściwie to jak niby Dane’owie wysłali swoich ludzi do Czerwonego Londynu? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- To nie byli ludzie Dane’ów, Lila. To byli arnezyjscy płatni zabójcy – wyjaśnił. – Pewnie Athos kazał Hollandowi ich wynająć. Ale na szczęście tutaj nas nie znajdą.

\- Czyli na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni?

\- Raczej tak…

Lila odchyliła się na łóżku i wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.

\- A więc mamy chwilę by zdecydować, co zrobimy z kamieniem – odezwał się Kell po chwili.

\- To chyba oczywiste? – Lila patrzyła na niego poważnie. – Musimy go odnieść tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Do Czarnego Londynu.

\- Mhm. I zrobimy to tak po prostu – oznajmił ironicznie antari.

\- Nie, głupku – syknęła złodziejka. – Musimy zrobić dokładnie to samo, co zrobiliśmy poprzednim razem. Przejdziemy przez Biały Londyn i wrzucimy kamień do Czarnego.

\- Przypominam ci, że Athos ma drugą połowę kamienia.

\- No to zabijemy Athosa – odparła po prostu. – I Astrid też, przy okazji.

\- Żeby dostać się do Athosa, najpierw będziemy musieli pokonać Hollanda.

\- W czym problem? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Już raz go prawie zabiłeś – umarłby, gdyby nie ta cholera Osaron. Zrobisz to znowu.

Kell otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować, ale nie znalazł odpowiednich słów. Stwierdzenie Lili go zaskoczyło – mówiła to tak lekko, jakby zabicie Hollanda było najprostszą rzeczą pod słońcem. A przecież nie było nią. Nigdy nią nie było! Holland był niesamowicie potężnym magiem i Kell wygrał z nim tylko dlatego, że tamten _dał_ mu się pokonać. Zapewne nie zrobi tego drugi raz.

Ale nie to najbardziej go zmartwiło.

\- Nie mogę go zabić, Lila – wyznał.

\- A to niby dlaczego? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Kell zamknął oczy. Słowa Białego antariego odbiły się echem w jego głowie. „Prawdopodobnie znów staniemy do walki. I wtedy znowu będziesz musiał mnie zabić.”

\- Nie zabiję przyjaciela – szepnął. – Nie jestem…

\- Kell, rozumiem że ostatnio zaczęliście się świetnie dogadywać, ale tu chodzi o coś więcej – wytknęła mu ze złością. – O losy świata. _Światów_! Uczucia ci tu w niczym nie pomogą.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam go zabić i znowu wysłać w otchłań? – odparł, czując narastający gniew.

\- Tak, jeśli będzie trzeba! – warknęła. - Chyba, że wolisz sam odstawić kamień na miejsce. W takim razie powodzenia. Ale ty chyba masz więcej do stracenia niż on.

Kell się zawahał.

\- Jestem pewna, że Holland nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli poświęcimy go, by odniósł kamień – kontynuowała Lila. – Może tym razem Osaron go nie dorwie. Może nie wróci z demonem i czekającą nas apokalipsą u boku. Zostanie sobie w piekle i umrze. A my będziemy mu za to wdzięczni.

Nagle pergamin w dłoni Kella zajął się ogniem. Lila tylko spojrzała na niego pytająco, podczas gdy antari próbował opanować szalejącą w jego wnętrzu burzę.

\- Jak możesz… - sapnął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Ano mogę. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie daję się zaślepić emocjom. _Ja_ nad sobą panuję_, _Kell! A z tobą co jest nie tak, do cholery?!

Kell nie był pewien, choć tak naprawdę odpowiedź była banalna. Nie był w stanie zabić Hollanda, nie po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli. Stali się sobie bardzo bliscy i tak samo jak nie skrzywdziłby Rhy’a czy Lili, nie potrafił zranić Białego antariego. A tym bardziej wysłać go na pewną śmierć do Czarnego Londynu. Po prostu nie potrafił.

Pozwolił, by ogień w jego dłoni przygasł. Zwęglone resztki papieru opadły na podłogę.

\- Nie zabiję go – powtórzył. – Nie mogę.

\- Tchórz – prychnęła Lila. - A zatem ja to zrobię. Ktoś _musi_ się go pozbyć.

\- Może jest inne wyjście…

Lila zaczęła coś mówić, ale Kell nie słuchał. Spośród narzekań dziewczyny wyłowił inny dźwięk. Kroki. Ktoś był na schodach.

\- Cicho – szepnął.

\- …masz pojęcie, co zrobiłby Athos, gdyby…

\- Lila, przestań – polecił. Tym razem zamilkła. – Ktoś tu idzie.

Czyjeś ciężkie buty stuknęły na stopniach. Raz, potem drugi. Intruz najwyraźniej się nie spieszył. Wiedział, że nie mieli dokąd uciec.

I wtedy Kell coś poczuł. Subtelną, znajomą woń. _Magię._ A także stal, popiół i krew.

Oczywiście!

\- On tu jest – wyszeptał. – Przysłali go po nas. Po…

Wzrok Kella prześliznął się z napiętego oblicza Lili na leżący centymetry od niego kamień.

\- Lila… - powiedział, biorąc talizman to ręki. – Uciekaj.

\- Ale…

\- Już!

I wtedy wszystko stało się w jednym momencie.

Nieproszony gość dopadł do drzwi, antari poderwali się na nogi. Błysnęły ostrza. Gdy intruz szarpnął za klamkę, oboje dopadli do ściany. Trzy głosy równocześnie wymówiły zaklęcia.

_Prawie_ równocześnie.

Jak miało się wkrótce okazać, jedno z nich było zbyt powolne.


	16. Zaklęcie

Lila zamierzała przejść przez ścianę, lecz jedynie na nią wpadła.

Coś zablokowało jej drogę. Czy raczej _ktoś_…

Zaklęła i odwróciła się w stronę intruza. Mimowolnie skrzywiła się na jego widok.

– Naprawdę, lepiej ci było w białych włosach – stwierdziła beznamiętnie.

Holland stał przed nią w idealnym bezruchu, wlepiając w nią dwubarwne na powrót ślepia.

Wyglądał… inaczej. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Wyblakła cera, białe ubranie, mordercze spojrzenie i srebrna klamra czyniąca go marionetką Dane’ów.

– Gdzie on jest, Delilah? – zapytał niepokojąco opanowanym tonem.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – odrzekła, powtarzając swoje słowa z poprzedniej nocy. Sprzed dwóch nocy? Słowa, które wypowiedziała siedem miesięcy później…? – Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążyłeś się jeszcze stęsknić. Cóż, _ja_ nie zdążyłam.

– Gdzie jest Kell? – powtórzył antari, jakby zupełnie umknęła mu jej wypowiedź.

– Kell? Myślałam, że będziesz szukał tego cholernego kamienia.

– Nie martw się. Jeśli odnajdę Kella, dostanę również kamień. A teraz powiedz: gdzie on jest?

– Nie wiem – odwarknęła. – Zapewne gdzieś daleko. Nie da ci się złapać tak łatwo, ty…

Nim zdążyła dokończyć, ręka Hollanda znalazła się już przy jej szyi, przypierając ją do ściany. Lila rąbnęła się głową o mur, aż zaćmiło jej się przed oczami. Chwilę zajęło jej skojarzenie, skąd w antarim ta nagła szybkość ruchów. Dopiero gdy spojrzała w jego lśniąco czarne ślepię, przypomniała sobie, że przecież Holland nie stracił jeszcze swojej mocy. Nie, nadal był zwinny, potężny i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny.

– Dostałem wyraźne polecenie żeby zabić cię, jeśli staniesz mi na drodze, Delilah – ostrzegł Holland złowrogim szeptem. – Proszę, nie utrudniaj mi pracy. Gdzie jest Kell?

– Ogłuchłeś? Nie mam pojęcia! – syknęła z trudem, gdyż dłoń antariego wciąż napierała na jej krtań.

– A ja mam ci uwierzyć? – Pokręcił głową. – Powinienem poderżnąć ci gardło i go poszukać, ale być może lepiej będzie, jeśli wykorzystam sprawdzoną metodę. – Jego druga dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Lili. – Zawołasz go dla mnie, czy znów mam cię do tego zmusić?

– Po moim trupie – odwarknęła, choć jego dotyk wzbudzał w niej mimowolny dreszcz. _Jak można mieć tak zimne ręce?_ – przeszło jej przez myśl. Zaraz jednak opamiętała się i spojrzała twardo na Hollanda. – Nie dostaniesz ani Kella, ani kamienia. Już raz cię pokonaliśmy. Zrobimy to i tym razem.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tego pragnę – mruknął antari. Lila zamrugała. – Jednakże, radziłbym wam się z tym pospieszyć. A teraz, krzycz, Delilah.

W tym momencie ramię Lili przeszył paraliżujący ból. Była jednak na niego przygotowana. Wrzasnęła krótko i odepchnęła Hollanda, sięgając równocześnie po nóż. Zaskoczyła go, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Trzeba było najpierw mnie związać, albo coś – oznajmiła wyzywająco.

– Następnym razem nie popełnię tego błędu. – Antari sięgnął za pas i wyciągnął piękne, zakrzywione ostrze. – Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, Delilah – oznajmił. – Nie mam na to ani czasu, ani ochoty.

– Źle trafiłeś – odparła z uśmiechem. – Ja mam oba.

Zaatakowała pierwsza, z werwą ale bez precyzji. Nóż drasnął Hollanda, lecz ten nawet się nie zająknął. Jego cios był skuteczniejszy – ostrze rozdarło koszulę i przeszyło skórę między żebrami dziewczyny. Zacisnęła zęby.

\- No wiesz? –prowokowała. - Mogłeś to zrobić lepiej.

Gdzieś pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami zawarli niemą umowę, że darują sobie używanie magii. Nie zamierzali postawić gospody w ogniu; poza tym, w ciasnej klitce, w której się znaleźli, nie było miejsca na czarodziejskie sztuczki. Pozostawała im walka na pięści i noże.

Tak, jak Lila lubiła najbardziej.

Spróbowała znowu go trafić, tym razem mierzyła w brzuch. Ale Holland był szybki: złapał jej rękę wygiął pod jakimś nienaturalnym kątem. Lila pisnęła mimowolnie. Skąd ten cień człowieka miał tyle siły?

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie… - zaczął.

Ale ból tylko dodał dziewczynie energii. Kopnęła antariego w kolano. Na moment stracił równowagę, co pozwoliło jej wymierzyć następny cios.

Niestety, znów chybiła…

Walka tak bardzo pochłonęła antarich, że żadne z nich nie dosłyszało pospiesznych kroków na schodach. Dopiero gdy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i ktoś wpadł do środka, zatrzymali się. Lila zamarła, spostrzegłszy nie tyle wymierzoną w siebie strzelbę, co dzierżącego ją mężczyznę. I choć poprzednim razem nie przeżywała jeszcze tej sytuacji, doskonale wiedziała, co się zaraz stanie.

– Barron, nie!

Barron przez ułamek sekundy zdawał się być zdumiony jej obecnością, ale potem dostrzegł Hollanda oraz dwa noże skrzyżowane tuż przy gardle Lili. Bez dłuższego wahania wypalił w Białego antariego.

A potem wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy.

Ołowiany pocisk zboczył z drogi ku głowie Hollanda i drasnął Lilę w ramię. Zanim zdążyła choćby syknąć z bólu, kula zatoczyła w powietrzu zgrabny łuk, kierując się wprost na swego nadawcę.

Czas powrócił do normalnego biegu, dopiero gdy Barron jęknął krótko i osunął się na ziemię.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła Lila. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Po prostu wiedziała!

Ignorując ból w ramieniu, wściekła zamachnęła się nożem, by trafić Hollanda, lecz antari zdążył już znaleźć się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Przyłożył zakrwawioną dłoń do ściany i wypowiedział krótkie _As Travars_.

W następnej chwili Lila została w pokoiku w _Rzucie Kamieniem_ jedynie z postrzelonym Barronem.

Zaklęła siarczyście, czując jak narasta w niej nienawiść – do Hollanda i do samej siebie. Dlaczego dała się zaskoczyć? Dlaczego go nie powstrzymała? Dlaczego…

Cichy jęk uciął wszelkie jej dalsze pytania.

Odrzuciła na podłogę czerwoną monetę, która już zdążyła znaleźć się w jej dłoni, i przyklękła przy Barronie. Szybko oceniła szkody – rana była paskudna, a strzał okazał się niemiłosiernie celny. Kula przebiła się gdzieś w okolicy mostka, trafiła w płuco i prawdopodobnie przeszła na wylot.

Lila ponownie zaklęła. Szanse karczmarza na przeżycie były znikome.

Ale przecież nie mogła go stracić i tym razem. Jeszcze wczoraj obiecywała sobie, że nie pozwoli Hollandowi zabić Barrona. Miała go powtrzymać! A teraz…

– Lila… – szepnął mężczyzna. Otworzył z trudem oczy i dziewczyna wyczytała w nich setkę pytań, których najpewniej nie zdąży już zadać. – Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Co się…

– Nie gadaj tyle – odparła szorstko. Patrzyła na dziurę w jego piersi, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. Ale przecież _musiała_ coś zrobić! – Słuchaj… tym razem nie umrzesz, rozumiemy się? Wymyślę coś.

– „Tym razem”? – zmarszczył brwi. Lila go zignorowała.

_Zaklęcie, zaklęcie… przecież było jakieś zaklęcie uzdrawiające… _– Uporczywa myśl odbiła się w jej głowie. Tak, _było_ jakieś zaklęcie, jednak za nic nie była w stanie przypomnieć jak ono brzmiało!

Zatrzęsła się ze zdenerwowania. Ból w ramieniu i między żebrami czuła jak przez mgłę.

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na rozharatanej piersi Barrona.

I wtedy coś wpadło jej do głowy. To było wspomnienie – z tej jednej, pamiętnej nocy spędzonej na statku kilka miesięcy temu.

Przypomniała sobie siebie i Kella w małej, ciasnej kajucie. Kella całującego jej skroń. I jego głos szepczący tuż koło jej ucha.

_As Hasari. Ulecz._

Jej nadgarstek przesunął się po ostrzu i w sekundę później krew Lili zmieszała się z krwią Barrona.

Barrona, który tym razem zostanie ocalony.

*

Po przejściu przez ścianę, Kell wypadł na jakąś ulicę Czerwonego Londynu i od razu się rozejrzał.

Nie było z nim Lili. Hollanda też. A to musiało znaczyć, że oboje zostali w _Rzucie Kamieniem_ i właśnie próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać.

Zaklął pod nosem. Powinien jak najszybciej wrócić i pomóc dziewczynie. Nie wątpił w jej umiejętności, ale jeżeli chodziło o walkę z Hollandem, był niemal pewien, że sama nie da sobie rady.

Ale przecież _nie mógł_ wrócić. Biały antari szukał kamienia, a przenosząc się z powrotem do Szarego Londynu Kell znacznie ułatwiłby mu zadanie. Choć z drugiej strony, może wspólnie z Lilą pokonaliby Hollanda?

Może mogliby wykorzystać kamień przeciwko niemu…?

Odrzucił tę myśl. Przecież obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie używał talizmanu i zamierzał trzymać się tego postanowienia. Nie mógł jednak skazać Lili na samotną potyczkę z Białym antarim.

Mając nadzieję, że połączona siła jego i dziewczyny wystarczy, by stawić czoło Hollandowi bez konieczności używania _vitariego_, wyjął z powrotem monetę z Szarego Londynu. Przyłożył krwawiącą nadal dłoń do ściany i…

– Już odchodzisz?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął twarzą w twarz z Hollandem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, witam! Dawno mnie tu nie było, haha.  
Ten konkretny rozdział został już napisany troszkę temu, ale musiałam uzupełnić jeszcze tę króciutką scenę walki. A *bardzo* nie lubię pisać scen walki. Nie twierdzę też, że dobrze mi one wychodzą, ale hej! cały czas się uczę :P.  
Muszę powiedzieć, że jakoś nie nigdy pałałam miłością do książkowej Lili, ale zawsze mam wielką frajdę pisząc sceny z jej udziałem.  
Może dlatego, że tak łatwo i sprawnie się je pisze.  
Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do tego momentu i którzy nadal (?!) śledzą to opowiadanie. Niech moc będzie z Wami!


End file.
